Encontro Vermelho
by Vovo
Summary: Tudo começou silenciosamente. Alastrando-se de forma lenta. Até tomar conta de tudo. E nada poderia parar o que estava por vir. Yaoi. UA. Angst. Lemon. Violência. Deathfic. SephirothxVincent, ZackxCloud, RudexReno, TsengxRufus, e outros. COMPLETO.
1. Chapter 1

**Avisos:**

**Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.**

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus ??x??x??, outros(?). **

* * *

**LEIA! LEIA! LEIA! LEIA!**

Fic com maior destaque na relação **SephirothxVincent**. Alguns "casais" vão aparecer mais e outros menos. E a ordem que eu os coloquei **não** foi aleatória (isso quer dizer: mais ZackxCloud que RudexReno e assim por diante). Pode ser que alguns deles queiram pular a cerca... Mas eu não vou dizer quais vão ser... Eu listei os que vão ter lemon, os que não vão ter eu deixo para as pessoas irem descobrindo. Há um lemon com três personagens que vou deixar como surpresa.

Como vai ser uma história com mais capítulos, eu vou colocar uma frase no começo para a pessoa se lembrar do que aconteceu anteriormente. (Eu sempre sofria por não saber onde havia parado de ler...).

O cabelo de Vincent começa curto e cresce com o passar do tempo.

* * *

**Agradecimentos:**

Agradeço à **RyekoDono** por ser a beta-reader desta fic (confiram as fics dela de Final Fantasy VII, Conde Cain, Ludwig Kakumei, Death Note e mais!).

Obrigado a todos que me apoiaram! (Já completou um ano que escrevo fics de FFVII!). Fiquei muito feliz com reviews, mensagens e scraps! Todo o carinho foi um grande incentivo para mim, um dos motivos para eu estar aqui.

* * *

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Silêncio.

Não havia som algum para denunciar qualquer presença que fosse naquele local.

A sala havia sido decorada para servir de espaço para reuniões... mas de uma forma que parecesse impessoal. Ela era impecável e sem sentimentos. Toda limpa e arrumada. Seus móveis distribuídos de forma harmoniosa.

O relógio era observado por um olhar atento.

Olhos vermelhos já haviam reparado em todos os detalhes do lugar. Reparado mais de três vezes em cada detalhe, pelo tempo em que se esteve no local.

O jovem estava em pé no meio da sala. Seus movimentos eram tão bem calculados que passavam despercebidos no ambiente silencioso.

Sua aparência era o retrato da ordem e da perfeição. Com suas roupas impecáveis, como todo o Turk deveria se vestir. Apresentava-se de forma elegante com sua postura indefectível. Seu cabelo era negro, com mechas repicadas na parte da frente, sendo que as mais longas ficavam abaixo da altura da orelha; a parte de trás era um pouco mais curta. Seus olhos eram de um vermelho intenso, uma cor que nunca havia sido vista... Aqueles orbes tinham o poder de hipnotizar alguém por sua beleza, ou pareciam devorar uma alma com suas chamas, se estivessem em fúria.

Ele aguardava o horário da reunião. Chegou 20 minutos adiantado.

Aquele seria seu primeiro dia como um Turk. O treinamento era difícil, mas sua dedicação o fez passar por todas as fases. A maioria das pessoas não conseguia. Ele ouvira que poucos haviam obtido sucesso. Mas era estranho... Faltava menos de cinco minutos para o horário combinado e apenas ele estava esperando... E o jovem tinha certeza de que aquela era a sala correta para a reunião. Como alguém pode ser um Turk se não sabe nem se localizar?

Seu olhar se fixou no relógio.

Quatro minutos.

Três minutos.

Dois minutos.

Um minuto.

De repente, a porta se abriu.

- Eu não disse que era nessa sala?! – Um olhar de repreensão se escondia por trás dos óculos escuros.

- Disse? – responderam os olhos verdes como se fossem inocentes. - Eu jurava que era na outra!!

A porta se abriu novamente.

- Ainda bem que todos estão aqui. Reno. Rude. Vincent.

O homem que entrou por último era tão sério. Parecia que não ficaria contente com um atraso no primeiro dia... Ele era o líder dos Turks. Tudo nele inspirava ordem e profissionalismo. Seu jeito de falar, seu jeito de andar, seu jeito de olhar...

- O que aconteceu com sua roupa? – Seus olhos escuros se voltaram para um ruivo, que ao contrário de todos os outros na sala, estava com parte de sua camisa aberta e sem gravata.

- Er... aconteceu um pequeno problema com elas... – Um sorrisinho nervoso.

- Não aconteceu um pequeno problema, pelo visto, aconteceu um desastre.

- Ha ha, você tem senso de humor, chefe! – Ele abriu um sorriso brilhante. Afinal, um sorriso podia alegrar muitos corações... Mas pela rapidez que o sorriso morreu e pelo olhar mortal que ele recebeu, aquilo não funcionava com seu superior.

- Meu nome é Tseng. – Todos já sabiam, mas uma apresentação formal era necessária. Ele esteve observando as habilidades de cada um durante o treinamento, mas nunca havia entrado em contato. – Sou o líder de vocês de agora em diante e vou começar a explicar o modo de trabalhar de um Turk.

- A gente não recebe nem parabéns quando entra aqui? – cochichou o ruivo ao ouvido de Rude.

- Eu não vou explicar duas vezes.

x

x

x

x

Quase três horas se passaram. E Tseng não havia explicado duas vezes.

- Agora vamos conhecer algumas áreas restritas da companhia.

O homem se virou e começou a andar na frente.

Reno levantou os braços ao se espreguiçar e bocejou. – Sorte a sua estar usando óculos escuros.

Rude deu um sorriso.

O ruivo tinha certeza que o outro Turk dava umas cochiladas entre uma explicação e outra... Ele resolveu adotar o mesmo estratagema...

- Por que você está colocando óculos agora?

- Algum problema, chefe?

Por que Rude podia e ele não?

Naquele primeiro dia não houve nada de especial, Tseng andou pelos corredores da sede da ShinRa explicando... tudo. Vincent prestava atenção em cada palavra. Rude se esforçava para prestar atenção. Reno se esforçava muito para prestar atenção. Ao final, alguns documentos foram entregues para que eles pudessem estudá-los.

- Já não basta o que tivemos que passar nos testes ele ainda quer que a gente estude mais! Eu pensava que a gente ia ter um pouco mais de ação...

- Se ele quer que a gente faça isso, é porque é necessário – disse Rude.

- Ele quer é acabar com a minha paciência!

- Como se você tivesse muita...

Vincent observou a conversa dos dois... Eles pareciam se conhecer. Rude permanecia quieto a maior parte do tempo. Aparentava ser confiável. Não seria difícil trabalhar com ele. Já o outro rapaz... aparentava estar ligado a uma fonte elétrica o tempo inteiro. Ele falava alto, gesticulava muito e fazia expressões exageradas... Provavelmente seria um bom ator, já como Turk... sua seriedade ainda era duvidosa.

- Nenhuma comemoração...? Só obrigações? Eu não sei por que eu entrei nessa...

- Por causa do salário?

- Eu preciso ver se eu não vou enlouquecer antes de receber meu primeiro pagamento.

Uma risada silenciosa.

- O que é engraçado, Rude?

- Você já é louco.

Uma expressão de indignação. Os olhos de Reno se estreitaram e ele abriu a boca em sinal de protesto, mas em vez de uma resposta, um longo suspiro escapou por ela.

- Quer saber, já que eles não organizaram nenhuma festa pra gente, a gente podia sair para comemorar! O que você acha?!

-...Você acha que é um bom dia?

- Todo dia é um bom dia pra encher a cara. – Ele ser virou para o silencioso Turk que estava de fora da conversa. – E não pense que esquecemos que você está aqui. Você pode ser quieto, mas não tem como não perceber...- Os olhos verdes passearam pelo corpo de Vincent de baixo a cima. -...Sua presença.

- Eu agradeço o convite, mas prefiro não ir. Amanhã temos que estar bem cedo na reunião.

- A gente acabou de passar um dia inteiro com o Tseng e você já tá pensando em encontrar ele de novo?

-...É um compromisso.

- É verdade, acho que é melhor a gente comemorar outro dia, Reno.

- Outro dia quando? Quando a gente se aposentar? Só pode ser, a gente vai comemorar por estar finalmente saindo daqui!! O rapaz cruzou os braços, contrariado. Depois olhou com cara de cachorro abandonado.

-...

-...

Seus olhinhos verdes brilhantes começaram a implorar.

-...

- Eu estou indo para o meu quarto, espero que tenham uma boa noite e não se esqueçam da reunião de amanhã – disse Vincent ao se despedir.

- Rude, você vai me deixar sozinho??

Um suspiro. – Tudo bem... vamos... Mas... não podemos demorar...

- É claro que não vamos demorar!! – Reno arrastou Rude pelo caminho. – Ouvi falar de um bar por aqui...

Vincent sorriu discretamente e começou a caminhar.

- E não pense que eu vou esquecer de você!! – gritou o ruivo. – Eu ainda vou te arrastar para sair com a gente!!

Rude acenou.

E Vincent caminhou na direção oposta aos dois.

x

x

x

x

Tudo era tão sério. Cada parede, cada sala era a imagem do profissionalismo... e da monotonia. Nos corredores, todos andavam arrumados e com passos decididos.

Vincent passou uma noite silenciosa, estudando os arquivos que Tseng havia passado. Ele tentou se recordar de cada instrução, cada explicação e de todos os lugares por onde passaram. Havia uma quantidade enorme de informação, mas ele achava que era seu dever saber de tudo o que acontecia, afinal, como um Turk suas responsabilidades aumentariam. Era um trabalho difícil. Um erro e as conseqüências podiam ser graves.

Deitado em sua cama, ele viu a lua branca pela sua janela. O rapaz respirou o ar ameno da noite. Aquela escuridão o agradava tanto... Ele poderia olhar por horas para o céu negro acompanhado da luz prateada e nunca se cansaria.

Apesar do dia cansativo, ele estava satisfeito.

Naquele momento ele só precisava do silêncio da noite.

x

x

x

x

Todos os dias era a mesma rotina. Receber algumas explicações de Tseng e ter mais informações. Ao final do dia, Vincent se recolhia em seu quarto e estudava, ou lia um livro. Às vezes, ele admirava a noite no silêncio de sua cama, ou andava por lugares desertos até achar um ponto ao ar livre que oferecesse alguma visão interessante. Havia um local em especial que ele gostava muito. Ele ficava um pouco afastado da sede da companhia, mas mesmo assim, a sombra da sua construção ainda o alcançava.

Alguns degraus enormes se espalhavam em um semi-círculo. Havia algumas cercas de arame, mas não para impedir a passagem de alguém. Elas estavam ali apenas para dividir as regiões.

Mas o que interessava a Vincent era a visão do horizonte. O céu se tornava gigantesco, esmagando as pequenas luzes da cidade. O lugar era tão deserto que parecia que ninguém havia descoberto o tesouro que ele guardava.

x

x

x

x

Os três novos Turks voltavam juntos.

Reno sempre reclamava que estava cansado de ficar sem missões. Quando as primeiras delas foram dadas...

- Eles só dão pra gente aqueles trabalhos que ninguém quer fazer!!

- Nós somos os novatos aqui... era meio óbvio que fizessem isso.

- Mas podiam pelo menos passar alguma coisa com um pouco mais de ação... Você tem noção de quantas horas a gente ficou lá parado, sem fazer nada? Só porque aquele garoto metido resolveu dar umas voltas pela cidade.

- Você quis dizer que o vice-presidente teve um compromisso importante?

Tseng havia se aproximado do grupo.

- Ah! – Reno olhou assustado. – Eu... estava falando de outro garoto mimad... er outro garoto!!

Seu líder não parecia nem um pouco contente.

Um esquema de segurança havia sido montado para a saída do sucessor da presidência. E os três novatos foram escalados... para o lugar mais monótono...

- Já que está querendo mais "ação", você ficará satisfeito ao saber que amanhã, vocês terão uma nova missão.

Os detalhes da operação foram explicados.

Reno parecia animado.

- E não se esqueçam de estarem preparados antes do nascer do sol.

Reno já não parecia tão feliz.

x

x

x

x

Embora Vincent tivesse que acordar cedo, ele resolveu visitar seu lugar favorito, pretendendo ficar pouco tempo.

Ele estava sentado no último degrau, seus braços apoiados em seus joelhos.

A lua estava especialmente bela naquela noite. Seus raios prateados pareciam ter um brilho mais intenso, ofuscando algumas estrelas pequeninas.

Mas, em seu momento de paz, ele sentiu algo diferente.

Alguém estava ali.

Ele virou sua cabeça e encontrou um homem parado a vários metros de distância. Seus cabelos eram compridos e voavam levemente com a brisa da noite, criando a impressão de um rastro prateado no ar.

Vincent não estava acostumado a ser observado, mesmo acreditando que o outro estava lá pelo mesmo motivo que ele. O outro rapaz apreciava a tranqüilidade da vista silenciosa, mas era como se aqueles olhos verdes estivessem olhando para ele.

O moreno caminhava na mesma direção que o outro, não porque quisesse confrontá-lo, mas porque era a direção de seu quarto. Quando chegou mais perto, ele pôde perceber como aquele homem era alto. A altura de Vincent já não era de se menosprezar, mas aquela figura de cabelos prateados conseguia ser maior que ele.

Por um momento, um breve instante, seus olhares se cruzaram.

Era como se o tempo houvesse parado.

x

x

x

x

A missão consistia em eliminar um pequeno grupo terrorista nos Slums de Midgar. Embora não tivessem uma expressividade muito grande, eles já haviam causado alguns tumultos para a companhia. Era melhor dar um jeito na doença enquanto ela está no começo, antes que ela se espalhasse.

Alguns dias para colher informações. Planejar sua eliminação. O ataque finalmente aconteceu. Os Turks não tiveram que tirar nenhuma vida. Os Soldiers fizeram isso. Mas os cadáveres estavam no chão para todos verem.

Era estranho. Saber que os resultados de seu trabalho muitas vezes seriam mortes... Mas se ele não fizesse isso, outros fariam...

Eles eram tão jovens. Todos. Os alvos e seus perseguidores. Vivendo para matar ou morrer.

Vincent olhou para um dos corpos abaixo. Era um rapaz. Sua pele era branca e seus cabelos eram negros. Não parecia ter mais que 16 anos, não muito menos que ele. Seus lábios haviam se tingido de um vermelho intenso. Seu sangue havia sido expelido, como resultado do golpe que roubou sua vida. Não havia sido o Turk que o matara, mas era como se fosse. Ele deu o primeiro tiro. E depois disso, vieram os Soldiers. E as mortes.

Um braço envolveu a cintura de Vincent.

- Você quer sair com a gente esta noite?

O moreno olhou para baixo e não encontrou o sorriso costumeiro no rosto de Reno. – Eu prefiro...

- Ficar trancado em sua solidão... eu sei, mas... só hoje.

- Para comemorar o sucesso da missão? – O moreno sentiu fel em sua boca.

-... – falou Rude.

- Olha... o chefe liberou a gente do trampo amanhã... Acho que a gente podia comemorar isso... É melhor aproveitar a oportunidade... pode ser a única.

Silêncio.

- Tudo bem.

- Então, eu vejo você outro dia... – Reno se virou e começou a caminhar, depois parou e olhou para trás. – Você disse que ia com a gente ou eu estou começando a ter problemas de audição?

- Eu disse que eu acompanharia vocês.

-!! – expressou-se Rude.

De repente, o ruivo saiu correndo pulou em cima de Vincent, colocando seus braços em volta do seu pescoço.

-!!

-!!

Rude quase engasgou de susto. E depois tossiu para avisar que todos os Soldiers estavam olhando para seus dois colegas.

Reno voltou ao chão.

- Você não vai se arrepender!!

x

x

x

x

- Você é tão sério... precisa se divertir um pouco mais...

Os três Turks estavam caminhando pelas ruas quase desertas da noite de Midgar.

- Eu gosto do jeito que eu vivo.

- Isso não é viver... é desperdiçar a sua juventude trancado no quarto... e sem ninguém para te acompanhar...

- E por que eu precisaria de alguém?

- Ora... todos precisam de alguém... nem que seja por algumas horas...

- Eu não preciso...

-...Isso é um desperdício tão grande Vince... – Reno olhou de uma forma curiosa para ele. – Acho que você está escondendo alguma coisa... Você passa suas noites com alguém naquele quarto e não quer contar...

Aquilo assustou Vincent. – É claro que não!

- Ah, mas eu não acredito que alguém nessa ShinRa não pegou pelo menos uma pessoa da companhia.

- Reno... acho que você está exagerando...

- É verdade!! Porque você acha que aquilo ali fica vazio de noite? Tá todo mundo escondido em algum lugar com outra pessoa!

-? – Vincent ergueu uma sobrancelha duvidando.

- Dessa vez eu tô falando sério... Todos os que eu conheci até agora... E conheci muita gente... me contam cada vez uma coisa nova. Eu sei de cada história que rola por aí, acho que ninguém se salva... Às vezes, eu queria ser um cara da vigilância para olhar o que as câmeras vêem pelos corredores da ShinRa. Eles devem ter material para se divertir à vontade...

-...- Aquilo incomodou Vincent... Não parecia ser a mesma ShinRa que ele conhecia. – Pode até ser que isso aconteça algumas vezes, mas devem ser apenas algumas pessoas...

- Quando eu disse todo mundo, eu quis dizer todos mesmo!! Não tem ninguém que se salva. Aquele cara ali, por exemplo – Reno acenou para um Soldier que passava à distância. – Já pegou pelo menos uns 30 por aqui... ele gosta muito dos novatos... sempre que chega algum garotinho ele fica louco atrás, mas isso quando... – O ruivo apontou para outro Soldier. -...O amigo dele não chega primeiro. Eles não brigam não, eles têm algum tipo de competição... mas diferente do outro, aquele lá topa novato, veterano, até um Turk de vez em quando... – Reno ficou pensativo por um momento. – Mas ele não é tão bom na cama quanto dizem...

Uma tosse abafada foi ouvida. Rude havia se engasgado outra vez.

- Você anda com uma tosse muito estranha... – Reno deu uns tapinhas nas costas do outro Turk. – Tá legal, cara?

O rapaz acenou que sim. Na verdade, ele só tossia em certas ocasiões que estava com seu amigo ruivo.

-...Como eu tava dizendo, aquele lá não é grande coisa... Mas o irmão dele...

Vincent podia ver que Rude estava meio incomodado, mesmo que ele não demonstrasse. Apenas pelos pequenos movimentos que seus olhos vermelhos observavam atentamente, ele podia saber que havia algo de errado. Aqueles olhos sempre estavam atentos a todos os detalhes...

- Acho que a gente pode deixar essas conversas para depois – disse Vincent ao tentar salvar seu amigo e seus ouvidos.

- Mas eu preciso contar a história daquele Turk que eu conheci semana passada...

- Reno...

- Isso vai ser rápido. – O ruivo sorriu. – É, foi rápido mesmo, mas até que foi legal...

Rude já estava bem mais agitado. Vincent já nem prestava mais atenção, apenas desejando que eles chegassem logo...

- E aquele Sephiroth, ele parece não gostar muito de Turks, mas mesmo assim eu ainda acho que tenho uma chance com ele.

Aquele nome chamou a atenção de Vincent de volta à conversa.

- Mas... ele parece que não é dessas coisas...

- O Sephiroth?? – Uma risada. – Ele deve ser o que mais se dá bem aqui... Também, ele consegue todo mundo que quer... e todo mundo quer ele...

- Você... tentou algo com ele? – perguntou Vincent com um incômodo que ele mal percebeu.

- É claro!! Não custa tentar!! Eu teria medo da Masamune dele, mas ele já deve estar tão acostumado com gente tentando sair com ele... – Reno parou por um momento e mostrou um sorriso de alguém que acaba de descobrir um segredo. – Valentine... por que o interesse?

- Eu... eu só estava perguntando... Não veja coisas que não existem!

- Você acha que eu não percebi que você ficou calado por um tempão, depois, de repente você vem cheio de curiosidade! Confessa! Você quer algo com ele...

Naquela noite em que ele viu Sephiroth pela primeira vez, eles não trocaram nenhuma palavra. Apenas seus olhares se cruzaram. Apenas isso... Aquilo não significava nada...

- É lógico que não! Por que eu teria?

- Por que ele é perfeito?

- Eu não me interessaria por alguém que saísse com a ShinRa inteira.

- Mas ele não saí com a ShinRa inteira... só com os bonitos mesmo... e você tem chance... por isso que se eu fosse você eu arriscaria...

- Eu não gostaria de passar uma noite que não significa nada com alguém.

- Ohhhh você é romântico...

- Eu não estou dizendo isso, pare de colocar palavras na minha boca, Reno! Eu só estou dizendo que não estou interessado em...

- Uma noite intensa de paixão avassaladora com um cara que é o deus do sexo na terra.

Uma alta risada ecoou pelas ruas.

Um olhar mortal se revelou pelos olhos vermelhos.

- Tudo bem!! Não precisa me matar!! Eu já entendi que você não é muito ligado em caras de longos e sedosos cabelos prateados... Quem sabe, os ruivos?

- Eu vou voltar para o meu quarto.

Reno agarrou o braço do rapaz.

- Eu já parei... – Risada. – Eu já parei!!

Vincent se perguntava o que o levou a aceitar o convite...

x

x

x

x

Era um lugar bem grande, mas parecia pequeno pela quantidade de gente quase amontoada por todos os lados. O extenso balcão e as várias mesas estavam ocupados, as pessoas bebiam encostadas à parede ou a qualquer canto que encontrassem. O bar sorria com uma luz amarelada e havia risos e conversas animadas por toda a parte. Muitos esbarravam nos outros, mas ninguém se importava... estavam muito bêbados para se importar com qualquer coisa.

Só de ver aquele ambiente abafado, esfumaçado e com tantas pessoas juntas, Vincent já sentia um incômodo crescer.

- Ali!! – Reno puxou cada um dos seus amigos pelos braços. Uma mesa havia sido liberada e eles precisariam correr para tomar posse do lugar. Não se sabia quando uma outra oportunidade como aquela surgiria.

Após esbarrar em dezenas de pessoas no meio do caminho eles conseguiram abrir passagem no mar de gente e alcançar a mesa. Reno sentou-se no meio e Rude ficou ao seu lado direito, enquanto Vincent ocupou o lado esquerdo.

- Olha quem está ali... E não é que estávamos falando dele... Acho que é um sinal Vince...

Os olhos rubros se voltaram na direção da mesa à frente. Sephiroth estava lá olhando para seu copo e aparentemente alheio a tudo a sua volta. Mas ele não estava sozinho. Ao seu lado direito, havia um Soldier. Seus cabelos eram negros e suas mechas pareciam um pouco descontroladas, como se cada uma quisesse ir para uma direção diferente.

Vincent não pôde deixar de reparar na proximidade entre eles... aquilo... de alguma maneira o perturbava. Seu olhar captou com um detalhamento espantoso cada movimento do Soldier. Sua mão deslizou mais que amigavelmente sobre o braço de Sephiroth e pousou em suas costas. Ele se inclinou ainda mais sobre seu superior e beijou seu pescoço.

- Você parece surpreso Vince... é ciúme?

-...- Um olhar que disfarçava a irritação. – Eu só estou surpreso em como eles conseguem... ter esse tipo de intimidade em um lugar como esse.

- Você é mesmo inocente... Eles fazem isso porque ninguém liga. O pessoal tá muito acostumado com isso por aqui. Só não acontece mais coisas neste lugar por falta de espaço...

O Soldier continuou com suas nada tímidas demonstrações de afeto e parecia estar se divertindo bastante. Porém, Sephiroth parecia não se importar, bebendo silenciosamente, como se não houvesse um rapaz grudado a ele. Seus olhos verdes não pareciam observar nada em especial, às vezes olhava para sua bebida, apenas isso.

De repente, seu olhar se voltou diretamente para Vincent. E o General sorriu.

Aquilo parecia ter imobilizado o Turk por um momento. Mesmo que seus olhos quisessem fugir dos outros, eles não conseguiam.

Finalmente, Sephiroth quebrou o contato e voltou a olhar para seu copo.

Os outros dois Turks pareceram não ter percebido aquele pequeno momento. Eles conversavam alegremente. Quer dizer, Reno falava muito e Rude escutava. Algumas vezes, o ruivo esbarrava um dos seus braços ou pernas em seu amigo silencioso, sem segundas intenções, pelo menos uma vez na sua vida. È que havia passado um bom tempo desde a chegada ao pub e ele já estava um tanto embriagado, tornando seus movimentos que já eram exagerados, ainda mais... expansivos... Rude tremia a cada vez que seus corpos entravam em contato.

Vincent relutantemente retornou seu olhar para a mesa à frente, e viu que um garoto havia se aproximado de lá. Seus cabelos eram loiros e ele possuía uma expressão de inocência em seu rosto. Ele parecia um daqueles aspirantes a Soldier e... novo demais para freqüentar um lugar daqueles...

Quando o Soldier de cabelos negros viu a chegada do garoto, ele abriu um enorme sorriso e se desvencilhou de Sephiroth.

- Cloud!! Vem aqui!!

O loirinho levantou uma sobrancelha e fez uma expressão de questionamento, voltando seu olhar para Sephiroth e depois para seu amigo seguidamente.

-...Zack...- Sua boca se abriu novamente para dizer algo, mas logo ele se calou.

O moreno apontou um lugar para ele sentar e após alguns segundos, o jovem estava ao lado dele. O que aconteceu em seguida foi uma série de movimentos desajeitados do Soldier tentando agarrar o loirinho, que o afastava sem muito esforço a cada nova investida. Quando isso acontecia, Zack cruzava os braços, emburrado. Depois, voltava a dar um gole na sua bebida e mexia nos cabelos loiros. Quando Cloud o afastava, ele colocava a mão sobre as costas ou sobre as coxas do garoto, que estava ficando com uma cor avermelhada em suas faces... e não por efeito da bebida...

Os olhos atentos de Vincent leram os lábios do moreno balbuciar algo como "não é nada disso". Em seguida, o loirinho deu um suspiro e beijou seu "amigo", que respondeu alegremente ao gesto e o abraçou de maneira desajeitada, quase os fazendo cair no chão.

Vincent viu as horas e disse para seus companheiros que estava de saída.

O ruivo acenou para seu amigo que acabara de levantar e depois voltou seu olhar para o balcão, onde havia um Soldier olhando de volta para ele.

- Eu acho que é melhor a gente ir também.

- Agora não, Rude. – O ruivo piscou para o rapaz encostado ao balcão.

Vincent viu aquele olhar - Acho que é melhor você ir também, Reno...

- Você já bebeu demais.

- Mas o álcool é meu combustível... Sem isso meu organismo não funciona...

Pela primeira vez, Rude perdeu a paciência e segurou Reno pelo colarinho, arrastando ele para fora do bar. O ruivo ainda se esticava para alcançar seu copo até o último segundo antes de ser levado para a saída.

O olhar de Vincent ainda percorreu o pub pela última vez, antes de acompanhar seus amigos.

Enquanto eles andavam pelas ruas desertas, Reno se apoiava em Rude e os dois faziam um trajeto um pouco... cheio de voltas demais pelo lugar. Não contente em fazer uma pessoa ter que segurá-lo, o ruivo ainda se agarrou a Vincent e sussurrou ao seu ouvido:

- A gente já trabalha junto faz algum tempo... mas ainda não tivemos tempo de nos conhecermos melhor... se é que me entende.

- Você está bêbado – disse Vincent sem ligar muito para o que o outro dizia.

Uma alta risada ecoou pelas ruas.

- Mas eu teria dito isso mesmo se não estivesse... Então, o que me diz?

Vincent apenas recusou com o olhar.

- Você é muito sério, Valentine... a pessoa mais séria de toda a companhia.

- Ao contrário do que você pensa, Reno, também há pessoas sérias trabalhando na ShinRa. Como nosso líder, por exemplo.

Um sorriso zombeteiro.

-Mas ele também tem as diversões dele...

- Mas o Tseng não parece do tipo que sai para passar a noite inteira fora para beber e se encontrar com um monte de gente por aí...

- Porque ele tem uma coleira. Se ele não tivesse, eu tentaria tirar aquela expressão séria da cara dele... e substituir por uma outra bem mais interessante.

Um discreto sorriso se formou no rosto de Vincent. – Eu aposto que você já tentou. – Ele imaginou a cena em sua mente e uma imagem curiosa se formou... Ele até que gostaria de ver a expressão de Tseng com a aproximação de Reno...

- É... É lógico que eu já tentei... daí que eu descobri...

- Ele contou que tinha um compromisso com alguém.

- Não.

- Ele deu a entender que tinha?

- O vice-presidente me viu agarrado a ele.

Quase Vincent sorriu ao imaginar uma cena mais curiosa ainda.

- Eu me pergunto como você escapou... fez uso do seu charme com ele também?

- Com aquele loiro desgraçado? NÃO!

Vincent arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha. - Eu pensei que você tentaria algo com ele também...

- E eu tentaria!! Se ele não tivesse tentado algo comigo primeiro!

- Eu não quero saber o que aconteceu depois.

- Nada...

- Mas você gostaria que tivesse acontecido algo...

- Aquele garoto egoísta não queria dividir seu líder Turk... mas ele me disse depois que se eu quisesse, nós podíamos nos divertir juntos... só nós dois...

- Então, você conseguiu até o vice-presidente...

- Não... aquele Tseng egoísta disse com o olhar que se eu aceitasse eu seria um homem morto...

O resto da caminhada foi em silêncio, porque Reno estava quase dormindo coma a cabeça encostada ao braço de Rude, que precisava redobrar seu esforço para fazê-lo caminhar.

Finalmente, eles chegaram ao seu destino.

- Você precisa de ajuda para levá-lo? – perguntou Vincent ao ver o ruivo quase escorregando ao chão.

- Não tem problema, eu consigo levar ele.

- Vem com a genteeeeeeee Vince...

- Hoje não, Reno.

- Amanhã?

-... – O olhar de Vincent se voltou a Rude. – Boa noite.

O rapaz acenou com a cabeça e começou a arrastar o ruivo pelos corredores.

Os olhos vermelhos viram os dois se afastarem... Parecia que todos tinham companhia para sua noite.

Menos ele.

Sephiroth parecia bem acompanhado por aqueles dois...

Ele suspirou. Por que ele estava pensando naquele homem em uma hora como aquela? O moreno começou a andar lentamente em direção ao seu quarto.

Sozinho.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Se alguém se interessar por um fórum voltado para RPG yaoi de FFVII, procurem pela Northern Crater (link no meu perfil).**

**Visitem meu perfil também para conhecer mais fics de FFVII. ****Também escrevi sobre FFVIII, Castlevania-Symphony of the Night, Castlevania-Curse of Darkness, Yu Yu Hakusho, Yami no Matsuei... **

**Até o próximo capítulo que chegará em breve!**


	2. Chapter 2

**No capítulo anterior...Vincent se aventurou a ir a um pub com Reno e Rude. Lá ele encontrou Sephiroth e mais dois Soldiers...**

* * *

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent; ZackxCloud; RudexReno; TsengxRufus; ??x??x??, outros(?). **

* * *

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Era uma linda noite.

Os olhos de Vincent podiam ver a luz da lua prateada que entrava pelos vidros que cercavam os corredores. Ele estava diante da porta de seu quarto. Por um momento, ele se deteve. Seu olhar se voltou para o céu do lado de fora. Ele respirou fundo e colocou sua mão na maçaneta. Porém, antes que ele pudesse virá-la, seus passos já o haviam obrigado a buscar a saída do alojamento.

Uma brisa fria batia nos fios negros que se colocavam sobre o rosto pálido. Mas a temperatura não era baixa, na verdade, era muito agradável, mesmo com as correntes geladas que às vezes faziam seu corpo se arrepiar.

Quando Vincent se aproximou do local que tanto adorava, seu olhar se surpreendeu por vê-lo ocupado por uma pessoa familiar.

O homem estava de costas, em pé sobre o degrau favorito de Vincent. Seus cabelos prateados pareciam ganhar um brilho ainda mais intenso com a luz do luar e dançavam de acordo com a música que o vento tocava.

Por um momento, Vincent permaneceu estático. Sem ousar se aproximar. Até sua respiração ele controlava, com receio de que o outro percebesse sua presença.

Mas seu plano falhou quando seus olhos viram o rosto do General se virar.

Aquilo congelou ainda mais seus movimentos.

Percebendo que seu olhar incomodava o rapaz, Sephiroth se voltou novamente para a lua.

Ele estava sozinho... Vincent se perguntava onde estavam aqueles dois "amigos" que estavam com ele no pub. Mas, para dizer a verdade, ele não se incomodava muito por eles não estarem ali. Não se incomodava nem um pouco.

Por um longo momento, eles permaneceram daquele jeito. Enquanto Sephiroth olhava o céu, Vincent se esquecia do propósito que o levou àquele lugar e olhava para o homem à frente.

E o tempo havia parado.

Como da primeira vez.

O tempo só voltou a andar quando Sephiroth se virou e caminhou na direção do moreno. O Turk prendeu a respiração enquanto via o General se aproximar. Quando ele passou ao seu lado, nada foi dito, apenas foi sentido um toque quase imperceptível de suas roupas se esbarrando. Nenhum olhar se virou de volta para Vincent quando Sephiroth seguiu seu caminho e foi embora.

Ele estava sozinho novamente.

O lugar era todo dele.

Mas Vincent se perguntou se queria mesmo ficar só observando o céu...

Seus pés queriam seguir uma outra direção. Entretanto, ele se conteve.

Conteve-se até um forte sentimento se agarrar ao seu peito e subir rapidamente para sua mente.

Ele andou apressado, mas sem correr e denunciar sua presença com seus passos.

Quando ele encontrou os corredores... eles estavam cobertos de vazio.

Estavam tão solitários quanto ele.

x

x

x

x

Dois dias haviam passado desde aquela noite do bar. Vincent havia visitado o local em que ele costumava observar o céu... silenciosamente tentando encontrar uma certa presença... No final ele não encontrou nem uma coisa nem outra. As nuvens negras cobriam todo o horizonte. O local estava vazio.

x

x

x

x

O líder dos Turks não estava com uma expressão muito boa. Na realidade, estava com uma das piores que já fora apresentada aos três novatos.

- Vocês estão atrasados.

- _Diga algo que não sabemos..._ – balbuciou Reno quando Tseng não estava olhando. – Foram só dez minutos...

O moreno conferiu o horário. – Quinze.

- Meu relógio tá atrasado.

- O SEU relógio está atrasado e os dois chegam tarde... O que vocês estavam fazendo...

Rude engasgou.

Reno sorriu.

- Esqueçam isso, eu não quero saber. Parece que só você aqui ainda tem algum senso de responsabilidade, Vincent.

O rapaz estava com um olhar tão devastado, que Tseng esqueceu por um momento dos seus problemas e sentiu pena do jovem Turk.

Quando ele estava prestes a explicar os detalhes da missão a presença de uma pessoa o interrompeu. Ele pediu licença e foi na direção de quem o esperava... com um certo nervosismo aparente.

- Por que está assim, Valentine? Sua cara tá péssima, quer dizer, você continua o Turk mais bonito daqui, mas você parece meio pra baixo.

-...

- Não quer dizer mesmo o que está acontecendo?

O olhar vermelho se voltou para o homem que conversava com Tseng.

- Se quiser, eu falo com o General de um jeito especial que você tá a fim dele.

Vincent imaginou a maneira "especial" que Reno abordaria o assunto... – Eu não quero nada com ele.

- Você mente mal.

Antes que o moreno pudesse responder, Tseng havia retornado. Uma expressão de preocupação cobria seu rosto.

- Alguém morreu, chefe?

- É claro que não – disse o homem impaciente.

- Porque parece que você acabou de voltar de um velório.

-...

- Más noticias?

Reno era curioso demais para seu próprio bem.

- Nossa última missão foi...

- Foi?

- Um sucesso total.

- Uhu! Não deveríamos comemorar?

-...

Não havia sido a notícia que o deixava com aquele estado de nervos... E sim, quem lhe trouxe a notícia. Não que ele odiasse Sephiroth... ele até admirava... mas, ele não podia deixar de se sentir incomodado com a presença dele. Procurando afastar seus sentimentos, Tseng começou a explicar a missão.

x

x

x

x

O Turk entrou em seu quarto lentamente. A missão não havia sido difícil... mas mesmo assim foi cansativa. Ele tomou um longo banho quente e seus planos para o fim do dia eram terminar de ler seu livro e ter uma boa noite de sono. Seus cabelos estavam molhados e alguns fios grudavam de forma desajeitada em seu rosto. Seu corpo ainda estava quente quando ele deitou em sua cama.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ele continuou olhando para a mesma página o tempo todo. Seus olhos estavam voltados para as linhas do livro, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar.

Um suspiro.

Seu interesse pelo vampiro da história havia diminuído drasticamente nos últimos tempos. No início até que o personagem parecia interessante... Ainda que ele achasse um enredo muito fantasioso... Era preciso ter muita imaginação para pensar que uma criatura como aquelas pudesse existir. Vincent nem entendia direito por que as pessoas se interessavam tanto por aquele assunto... Talvez fosse melhor ele procurar outro tipo de leitura... No entanto, podia ser que seu problema de distração nem fosse o tema do livro...

Seus olhos se voltaram para a janela. A lua estava de volta ao céu, reinando com sua corte de estrelas. A luz prateada ultrapassava o vidro e tocava sua pele. Era como se aquele contato fosse um convite...

Mas ele não queria ir... Sua vontade era grande, mas sua mente lhe dizia para permanecer em seu quarto.

_Você pode muito bem ver o céu daqui..._

Mas não era isso o que ele queria ver aquela noite.

De qualquer forma, se ele saísse para seu não tão secreto local favorito, sua mente se encheria de uma sensação de desconforto. Se ele não encontrasse quem ele esperava, como havia acontecido nos outros dias, seu corpo seria percorrido por um imenso vazio... E caso, ele se visse com uma certa companhia, seu peito se encheria de desespero... Afinal, o que ele faria? Falaria algo? Ele não conseguia pensar em nada que não o fizesse soar como um adolescente apaixonado.

A quem ele queria enganar? Seu interesse por Sephiroth havia crescido com o tempo... mas ele procurava manter uma distância... em vão. Algumas vezes, eles se encontravam pelos corredores... e sempre a mesma coisa... alguns olhares, talvez cumprimentos silenciosos, mas nunca haviam realmente se falado.

Se o General tivesse algum interesse, já o teria expressado nas ocasiões em que eles estiveram sozinhos.Vincent pensava que se por algum momento de loucura, ele dissesse algo para Sephiroth, este teria motivos para rir por um bom tempo. Mas se houvesse pelo menos uma pequena possibilidade do grande Soldier estar de bom humor e aceitasse ter algum tipo de relação com ele... seria apenas algo carnal, talvez uma noite ou duas de encontros e mais nada...

O Turk não encontrava graça em sair por aí dormindo com um monte de gente, sem saber direito quem essa pessoa era. É lógico, que todos sabiam quem era Sephiroth, mas para ele não faria sentido passar algum tempo com ele e no outro dia um nem olhar para o outro.

Talvez se Vincent apenas quisesse passar uma noite com o General, tudo seria mais fácil... Não que ele pretendesse viver junto dele para sempre... mas, pelo menos... ter algo que significasse alguma coisa...

O jovem Turk não acreditava que aquilo aconteceria.

Seu livro foi posto em uma cômoda perto da cama e a luz do seu quarto foi apagada. Seu olhar se voltou para a lua antes de dormir...

_Isso acaba esta noite..._

Ele se convenceu de apagar qualquer traço de algum sentimento que ele tivesse por algum ser de cabelos prateados. Mesmo que doesse. Mesmo que ele tivesse que arrancar cada pedaço daquilo de seu peito.

x

x

x

x

Vincent se perguntava por que no dia em que ele resolveu parar de pensar na criatura que assombrava sua mente, a tal criatura estava olhando para ele tão veementemente.

E aquilo não era sua imaginação, porque sua imaginação não seria capaz de olhar para ele como se quisesse devorá-lo.

Eles estavam em um corredor da ShinRa. Vincent estava esperando pelo seu líder... e Sephiroth estava... simplesmente olhando para ele.

Aquilo incomodava.

Ele nunca desejou tanto que Tseng chegasse logo... Ele se perguntava por que seu chefe escolhera justamente aquele dia para deixá-lo esperando.

O jovem estava ficando nervoso... a cada minuto, a situação se tornava mais insuportável.

- Por que você está olhando para mim?? – Finalmente sua pergunta cortou seu caminho por sua garganta. Ele queria acabar logo com aquilo, porque não acreditava que aquele olhar significasse desejo ou algo do tipo.

Sephiroth esperou um momento e respondeu calmamente:

- Seus olhos... eles parecem sobrenaturais, como se eles revelassem que você é um demônio disfarçado. – Ele sorriu.

_O que ele está falando sobre meus olhos? E os dele que parecem ser frios como gelo, cobertos de Mako?_

- Espero que não esteja ofendido.

- Na verdade não. Estou acostumado com as pessoas que me olham de maneira estranha por causa dos meus olhos.

- Mas eles são lindos.

Aquilo surpreendeu Vincent... não era algo que ele esperasse ouvir. Embora aquilo não mudasse sua opinião sobre Sephiroth.

_Ele está dando em cima de mim?_ Foi o que ele pensou com desdém.

- Eu pensava que você não gostava de Turks.

- E eu não gosto.

- Então?

- Você é diferente.

- Isso é um elogio?

- Apenas uma constatação.

- E o que me torna diferente? Meus olhos?

- Você não me incomoda.

-...Mesmo agora? – Vincent não parecia uma pessoa muito agradável naquele momento...

- Você nunca vai me incomodar.

Com aquela última frase, Sephiroth caminhou pelo corredor, seguindo seu caminho.

Aquela foi uma conversa estranha. Não parecia um tipo de conversa de alguém que tivesse interesse em outra pessoa. Na verdade, parecia... Mas não houve palavras sussurradas, insinuações ou convites. Talvez o General só estivesse tentando conversar... passar o tempo de alguma forma... Porém, ainda era curioso... Ele apenas trocou aquelas palavras e foi embora, como se não tivesse outro motivo aparente de estar naquele lugar... Será que de alguma forma Vincent despertara algum interesse nele? Mesmo que não fosse _aquele_ tipo de interesse...

E aquilo era o que mais incomodava o Turk... se pelo menos, Sephiroth o tivesse ofendido ou decepcionado... seria muito mais fácil procurar se distanciar...

Mas aquele momento foi mais uma lição para Vincent. Ele aprendeu que seria muito mais difícil afastá-lo de sua mente do que ele pensava.

x

x

x

x

Ele já não questionava mais aquela presença.

Tão perto, mas nunca perto demais.

Vincent estava em pé, olhando as nuvens brancas percorrerem os céus em espirais. O calor que emanava do corpo ao lado o fazia esquecer do frio daquelas noites. Talvez fosse apenas sua imaginação. Podia ser que aquela sensação que o aquecia nem ao menos fosse real.

No começo ele se perguntava por que Sephiroth aparecia ao seu lado em certas noites. No entanto, ele já não questionava mais. Ele não procurava especular o que aquilo significava. Era muito mais confortável daquele jeito.

Nenhuma palavra sequer era pronunciada. Vincent não se atrevia a romper o silêncio perfeito daquele encontro sem carícias. Daquelas conversas de olhares. E por um momento, ele encontrou alguma felicidade. Ele pensava que se pelo menos tivesse aquela companhia, já seria o suficiente.

x

x

x

x

Dias se passaram.

Sephiroth não estava lá. Sephiroth não aparecia mais.

Vincent sabia que ele não havia viajado por causa de nenhuma missão.

Todas as vezes que se encontravam pelos corredores, ele tinha uma esperança silenciosa de que eles fossem se encontrar à noite. Mas aquilo não acontecia mais.

Sua voz não conseguia sair de sua garganta quando os olhos verdes passavam apressados.

Ele estava ficando desesperado.

E sua mente se enchia de pensamentos confusos.

O Turk procurava se concentrar no trabalho, no entanto, até Tseng havia perguntado se havia algo de errado. _É claro que não havia..._ Era o que ele dizia...

_Nada de errado._

x

x

x

x

Alguns minutos...

...que pareciam uma eternidade...

A porta era observada pelos olhos vermelhos. Mas Vincent não ousou tocá-la.

O que ele estava fazendo? Aquilo era loucura...

Porém, quando seus passos se preparavam para partir, uma força invisível o segurava no local.

Finalmente, ele respirou fundo e criou coragem para bater.

Nada.

Uma sensação de alívio e de decepção o percorreu.

Tentaria ele outra vez?

Não, provavelmente não havia ninguém lá dentro.

Mas, e se a pessoa não tivesse escutado?

Melhor assim, pensava Vincent.

Quando ele estava se preparando para partir de uma vez, ele sentiu uma mão em seu ombro.

Ele congelou no lugar.

Seu olhar não se atrevia a ver quem era... mesmo porque, ele já sabia quem era.

- Entre – disse o homem ao abrir a porta e entrar em seu quarto.

E havia alguma outra escolha?

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

A cada novo capítulo, vou deixar um aviso na comunidade de fanfics do Vovô no orkut.

Se alguém tiver interesse na comunidade do Sephiroth e do Vincent no orkut, visite meu perfil.


	3. Chapter 3

**No capítulo anterior... Vincent começou a ser atormentado por um certo sentimento... Quando ele decidiu que era melhor se afastar de Sephiroth, este parecia cada vez mais perto, mas nem sempre próximo o suficiente... Quando o Turk começou a aceitar aquela presença, ela se tornou mais rara... Até que Vincent se viu procurando pelo General...**

* * *

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

* * *

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo III**

O quarto era muito maior que o dele. Embora não tivesse nada de luxuoso. Apenas alguns móveis e objetos essenciais. Parecia que Sephiroth não dava muita importância à decoração. Não que o aposento fosse desarrumado, pelo contrário, tudo estava em uma ordem tão perfeita que parecia calculada. Apenas não havia nada de mais...

Só uma coisa chamava a atenção de Vincent... era a janela que ficava atrás da cama. Ela era... imensa. Dava para ver uma grande extensão da cidade por ela. Os pequenos prédios pareciam brinquedos embaixo de um enorme manto negro que cobria o horizonte. Era uma visão de um ângulo diferente do qual ele costumava ver... mas não deixava de ser tão espetacular quanto a outra.

- É uma surpresa. Eu nunca pensei que você viria diretamente para o meu quarto. Você parecia tão tímido...

Aquilo incomodou Vincent... Quando ele veio até aquele local, ele não estava com nenhuma intenção de... Mas ele não culpava Sephiroth por pensar isso... era o que parecia mesmo...

- Você está errado se pensa que eu vim aqui para me entregar a você ou algo do tipo.

- Você veio até aqui apenas para conversar? – O General ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu.

- Eu vim aqui... vim aqui para... – _O que eu estou fazendo??_ – Eu não sei...

- Eu pensei que você era mais seguro de si.

Aquilo havia sido um erro... um grande erro... Deixar que uma emoção o fizesse agir tão impulsivamente.

- Esqueça... – O Turk se virou. – Apenas esqueça que eu estive aqui.

Sephiroth segurou seu braço levemente. – Diga o que você quer dizer.

Os olhos de Vincent se voltaram para os verdes tão enigmáticos. Era melhor acabar com aquilo de uma vez, não era?

- Eu quero apenas ficar aqui, com você, apenas... ficar aqui...

- Na porta? – Um riso provocativo.

Um suspiro. – Em qualquer lugar.

O General olhou para ele, apenas o examinando. – Tudo bem. Faça como quiser. – O homem pegou sua espada, sentou-se na cama e começou a polir a lâmina.

Vincent sentou-se em uma cadeira e apenas observou.

Os olhos de Sephiroth se cruzavam algumas vezes com os do outro, para depois continuarem sua tarefa.

O tempo passou.

Quando estava bem tarde, Vincent se levantou e saiu sem proferir sequer uma palavra.

x

x

x

x

Os dias se passaram.

Vincent sentava-se na mesma cadeira. Algumas vezes, ele lia um livro. Outras vezes, ele trazia algum relatório para analisar.

Sephiroth polia sua espada. Andava pelo quarto. Descansava em sua cama. Observava a cidade de sua janela.

Eles permaneciam em silêncio.

Normalmente, Vincent chegava antes mesmo de Sephiroth.

Às vezes, o General não aparecia no seu quarto.

O Turk visitava o local todos os dias. E sempre saia em dada hora da noite.

x

x

x

x

Era um relacionamento estranho.

Eles não eram amigos, não eram amantes... eram o que, então?

Mas Vincent não se importava muito com definições.

O rapaz pegou a chave e abriu a porta. Toda vez que ele entrava, a luz era acesa e ele sentaria em sua cadeira. Porém, naquela noite, foi diferente. A lua estava na direção da janela do quarto. Parecia imensa. Sua luz era tão intensa que não era preciso uma lâmpada iluminar o ambiente. O local era todo definido por um brilho prateado e por tímidas sombras que se deitavam preguiçosamente em alguns cantos.

O ar frio fez o corpo de Vincent estremecer, e ele caminhou para fechar a janela. Por um momento, ele hesitou. A brisa fazia as finas cortinas dançarem de uma maneira tão graciosa, que ele não teve coragem de interrompê-las.

Seus olhos então se voltaram para a cama. Ela parecia tão convidativa após um longo dia de trabalho... Mas ele não podia...

Dessa vez, ele havia chegado mais tarde do que de costume. E Sephiroth ainda não estava ali. Aquilo significava que ele devia passar a noite em algum outro lugar e que só voltaria ao amanhecer.

Aquele pensamento o incomodava. Ele sabia que não estava no direito de questionar os hábitos noturnos do General... mas... só de imaginar o que devia estar acontecendo, já o fazia querer esquecer de que ele tinha a habilidade de pensar.

Os travesseiros possuíam um aroma que ele conhecia. Era o mesmo que circulava pelo ar quando o General voltava do banho. Vincent encostou seu rosto neles e pôde sentir mais de perto a fragrância. Seus dedos percorreram os lençóis macios e ele teve coragem de se deitar sobre o colchão e sentir que o tecido abaixo dele tinha o mesmo cheiro. Seus olhos se voltaram para a lua prateada e ele sentiu seu corpo relaxar gradualmente. Suas pálpebras se fecharam por um momento e ele escutou um click vindo da porta.

Não houve tempo para ele se levantar. Sephiroth havia chegado.

Vincent sentia-se paralisado. Ele estava envergonhado de estar naquela cama.

- Você quer dormir aqui?

- Não.

- Já está tarde, seria muito mais trabalhoso você voltar para o seu quarto para dormir.

O moreno juntou suas forças e se levantou rapidamente.

- Eu não quero incomodá-lo.

Olhando uma última vez para o General, o rapaz saiu apressado.

x

x

x

x

O Turk não sabia se conseguiria voltar àquele quarto... Ele imaginava o que Sephiroth devia ter pensado quando viu a cena...

Embora ele estivesse envergonhado, um novo sentimento foi desperto... Algo que o fazia ganhar uma nova coragem. Como se ele estivesse se aventurando em um caminho proibido.

Ele entrou no quarto como sempre fez.

Sephiroth já estava lá.

O moreno se perguntava o que o General achava daquilo tudo. Um Turk, indo ao seu quarto toda a noite... E sem ter contato algum com ele... Apenas entrando e saindo como se fosse uma sombra.

- Você não acha que estou atrapalhando a sua vida?

- Não – disse Sephiroth com a maior calma do mundo.

- Mas eu estou tirando a sua privacidade.

- Eu não estou me impedindo de fazer nada por sua causa. – Aquilo era verdade.

- Às vezes, você não gostaria de trazer alguém aqui?

Sephiroth olhou para ele.

- Eu já tenho quem eu quero no meu quarto.

Vincent não estava preparado para aquela resposta e sentiu a temperatura subir rapidamente.

_Ele deve estar me dizendo isso para me deixar sem jeito... Não é possível que ele realmente sinta algo por mim..._

- Durma aqui. Apenas durma. Eu não vou atacar você ou algo parecido.

Os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para o General e se fixaram nos verdes longamente. – Vamos ver se você está dizendo a verdade, então...

O moreno começou a tirar suas roupas e foi colocando uma a uma sobre a cadeira. Ele não sabia de onde vinha aquela coragem toda, mas algo o dizia para continuar. Em certo ponto, ele pensou em manter algumas peças... mas, ele se arriscou em seu momentâneo excesso de confiança e continuou até não sobrar mais nada para retirar.

Seus passos o guiaram até a cama onde Sephiroth estava. O rapaz se deitou e se cobriu com o lençol, olhando para o General.

Por um momento, os olhos verdes pareceram perdidos em algum lugar distante. Em seguida, eles se voltaram para Vincent e se detiveram sobre ele por um longo tempo.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio.

Até o leve som do lençol ser ouvido.

O braço de Sephiroth circulou a cintura de Vincent e sua cabeça repousou no travesseiro, sobre o ombro do moreno. A respiração do General podia ser sentida sobre a pele pálida.

Pálpebras se fecharam sobre olhos vermelhos.

E a lua cobriu os corpos com sua luz prateada.

x

x

x

x

Ele não conseguia dormir. Apenas virava seu corpo de um lado para o outro sob os lençóis. Naquela noite, Sephiroth não havia aparecido em seu quarto. Já era tarde, ele sabia que provavelmente o General não voltaria.

De repente, o moreno se levantou. Colocou suas roupas e saiu. Ele pensava que estava louco em procurar alguém que nem sabia onde estava. E aquela não havia sido a primeira noite em que ele ficava sozinho no quarto. Mas ele havia se decidido.

De alguma forma, ele tinha uma idéia de onde Sephiroth estava.

Ele caminhou pelas ruas desertas de paralelepípedos e lâmpadas amareladas... Até elas estavam acompanhadas... Vários insetos minúsculos veneravam a luz quase morta.

Mais uma vez, ele pisou no local abarrotado de gente.

Sephiroth estava lá.

Cloud estava em cima de Zack, cada uma de suas pernas enroscadas em volta do corpo do Soldier. O loiro estava beijando o pescoço do outro devotadamente, enquanto o moreno tentava achar alguma brecha por entre as roupas do mais novo.

Os Turks também estavam ali... como era de se esperar... a única imagem estranha era Tseng... que parecia meio fora de contexto naquele lugar. Reno estava com um de seus braços em volta dos ombros do seu líder e uma de suas mãos estava na coxa do moreno. Reno disse algo ao ouvido de seu chefe, que deu um trago na sua bebida como se não tivesse ouvido nada. Seu rosto estava visivelmente triste. O ruivo deu um último tapinha consolador nas costas de Tseng e sentou no colo do outro Turk, de um jeito tão delicado que quase fez os dois caírem no chão. Reno sentiu braços ao redor de sua cintura e sorriu. Rude havia feito aquilo para que o outro não caísse...

O ruivo finalmente viu Vincent parado em frente à porta e acenou para que ele se aproximasse.

- Eu nunca pensei que você viria aqui por vontade própria!!

Na verdade, ele não estava ali porque queria estar no lugar.

Sephiroth observou o novo visitante do pub discretamente, mas o olhar não passou despercebido.

- Vejo que você está mudando de idéia sobre os Turks... – sussurrou Zack ao seu ouvido.

Vincent viu o Soldier falando daquele jeito com o General e sentiu uma forte sensação de desconforto.

- Por que você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque é o mesmo jeito que você olhou para o Cloud um tempo atrás.

Sephiroth voltou seus olhos para Vincent. – É diferente.

- Ah? – O moreno fez uma cara de curiosidade. – Diferente como?

O General simplesmente se levantou e foi embora.

Zack estava confuso. Cloud perguntou o que havia acontecido e o que eles tanto cochichavam.

Vincent o viu saindo.

Ele esperou um minuto e depois disse que estava indo embora.

- Tenha uma boa noite. – Rude falou amigavelmente.

- Já vai?! Mas você mal chegou!!

O moreno acenou e foi embora.

Tseng nem ligou, ele nem parecia ter notado a presença do Turk naquele lugar.

Quando Vincent saiu, ele ficou um tanto surpreso ao ver Sephiroth esperando. Ele estava encostado a uma parede a alguns metros de distância do pub. O rapaz caminhou até onde o outro estava e eles começaram a andar juntos. Lado a lado. Seus ombros e braços se tocando de leve.

Eles permaneceram em silêncio por um longo momento.

- Não era como se eu estivesse tentando fazê-lo sair daquele lugar. Se você queria ficar com eles...

- Se eu quisesse ficar com eles eu estaria lá agora.

- Mas você estava lá porque queria estar com eles. Eles vão ficar pensando que você saiu por causa de mim. – Não que Vincent estivesse reclamando.

- Mas foi por você.

O moreno parou por um instante para depois continuar a andar.

- Então eles devem estar com raiva de mim agora. – Não que ele ligasse.

- Eles são apenas amigos.

- É, eles pareciam ser "bem" amigos seus.

Um riso ecoou pelo ar.

- Apenas amigos...

- Seus amantes.

Um sorriso.

- Mais amigos que outra coisa... mas não amigos muito próximos... Eu nunca deixo uma amizade se aprofundar demais... eu não quero que eles se aproximem demais.

-Por que não?

- Porque... – Sephiroth hesitou por um momento. – Talvez seja apenas impressão minha... Mas eu acho que o tempo faz os antigos amigos se tornarem inimigos.

-...Mas... isso não faz sentido...

- Eu matei meus melhores amigos.

Silêncio.

Se fosse qualquer outra pessoa, Vincent diria que era uma piada...

- Eles se tornaram meus inimigos... Eu precisei enfrentá-los, eu não tive outra opção.

O Turk olhou para ele preocupado. – Você não precisa falar sobre isso.

- No começo, eu evitei a luta, eu não queria... Mas no final...

- Não. – Vincent colocou seus dedos sobre os lábios de Sephiroth.

- Eu tive que terminar aquilo. – Os lábios se movimentaram sob os dedos.

Sephiroth segurou aquela mão e a beijou. Ele puxou o braço do outro para mais perto, trazendo o corpo de Vincent para si. O moreno colocou um braço em volta do pescoço do General e manteve a mão que foi puxada no peito do outro. Ele levantou seu rosto e o beijou.

No início, os lábios se encostaram suavemente. Sephiroth deixou que o Turk agisse da forma que ele quisesse. De um contato quase tímido nasceu um beijo desesperado como se o moreno estivesse faminto pela sua boca. O General respondeu da mesma forma. Lentamente os movimentos foram se acalmando e eles permaneceram por um longo tempo explorando um ao outro devagar.

Quando os dois se separam, eles voltaram a andar em silêncio.

Caminharam lentamente até chegarem ao quarto.

A mágoa estava devorando o coração de Vincent. Era incomum escutar uma emoção como aquela vinda das palavras de Sephiroth.

- Eu sinto muito por ter trazido aquele assunto.

- Não precisa se desculpar.

- Eu trouxe uma lembrança ruim...

Devia ser horrível ter que tirar a vida de alguém que você gostasse tanto.

- Eu disse que nunca me zangaria com você. – Sephiroth passou uma de suas mãos pelo ombro do Turk e se preparou para ir para a cama.

Vincent fechou os olhos e suspirou. Enquanto se despia, ele não pôde afastar a sensação de estar sendo observado. Após terminar, ele hesitou por um momento, até se virar para olhar para o General. Ele estava sem suas roupas e deitado sob os lençóis. Por um momento, o moreno sentiu um constrangimento por estar daquele jeito na frente de Sephiroth. Não era a primeira vez que ele o tinha visto, mas ainda assim...

O rapaz apagou as luzes, deixando o aposento ser iluminado apenas pela lua prateada. Ele caminhou até a cama. Quando ele apoiou um de seus joelhos no colchão, Sephiroth o puxou pelos braços. Vincent foi subindo sobre os lençóis e terminou de frente ao rosto do General.

- Eu preciso... – Lábios molhados encontraram os do moreno. -...de você.

Ao mesmo tempo em que os dedos da mão de Vincent deslizaram pelo pescoço cercado pelos fios prateados, a mão de Sephiroth entrelaçou seus dedos por entre os cabelos negros e puxou a cabeça para baixo.

Vincent abaixou seu corpo, colando-o ao do General, sentindo os músculos sob a pele se contorcerem enquanto eles se beijavam.

Por um tempo ele procurou negar, tentou conter o que sentia, no entanto, naquele momento a verdade era assustadoramente clara: ele estava perdido. Perdido naquele instante de calor e de beijos e de braços e mãos o envolvendo por todos os lados, tomando todos os seus sentidos.

E nunca se perder parecera tão irresistível.

Por um momento, Sephiroth interrompeu o beijo e fez Vincent se afastar. Ele retirou o lençol que se intrometia entre eles e puxou o moreno de volta a si pelas coxas, deixando cada uma de um lado do seu corpo. Suas mãos desceram até a parte de trás dos joelhos e subiram até as nádegas. Depois, ele foi aumentando a pressão a cada vez que repetia o gesto.

Vincent encostou seu rosto à cortina de mechas prateadas que cobria o travesseiro e sua respiração cada vez mais curta fazia o ar se movimentar cada vez mais rápido sobre a orelha de Sephiroth.

O General levou uma de suas mãos até as costas do Turk, arranhando de leve o caminho que a coluna fazia sobre a pele, provocando arrepios. Com a outra, Sephiroth segurou a mão de Vincent e a colocou sobre seu membro. Ele o guiou sobre a extensão por um tempo, depois deixou que o moreno fizesse o que achasse melhor.

Os dedos se moveram timidamente sobre o órgão, impondo uma leve pressão de vez em quando. Após um tempo, ele foi ganhando confiança e depois de algumas tentativas, conseguiu roubar um pouco de ar da respiração de Sephiroth. O ritmo foi se intensificando. Ele começou a se sentir ao mesmo tempo preocupado e ansioso com as conseqüências do que estava fazendo.

Vincent continuou os movimentos até parar ao sentir um dedo rodear sua abertura. O General colocou uma de suas mãos de volta sobre a do Turk e o fez prosseguir. O dedo se aproximava dele com insistência, mas não chegava a concretizar seu intento. Aquilo estava deixando o moreno nervoso.

Sephiroth riu.

Antes que o Turk pudesse recriminá-lo com o olhar, ele foi jogado com força, de costas para o colchão. O sorriso e o olhar que ele viu naquele anjo demoníaco o fez se arrepiar. O General passava suas mãos pelo seu corpo de maneira provocante, arrancando gemidos baixos de sua garganta.

Os dedos de Sephiroth se enroscavam em seus cabelos, acariciando sua nuca sensualmente. Depois o moreno sentiu seu rosto ser afagado de maneira delicada, para depois ser esfregado ferozmente.

Vincent fechou os olhos e sentiu unhas cravarem em seu pescoço, traçando linhas dolorosas sobre a pele sensível. Quando as mãos alcançaram seu peito, elas voltaram a afagá-lo docemente, até os dedos começarem a brincar com seus mamilos, atiçando-os com leves toques, para depois rodeá-los lentamente e finalmente acabarem arranhados pelas unhas maldosas. Em seguida, os dedos de uma mão traçaram as linhas do seu tórax, enquanto a outra afagava o lado do seu corpo.

O rapaz estremeceu quando os dedos tocaram seu membro. Eles foram deslizando pela extensão devagar, parando algumas vezes para provocarem a extremidade.

De repente, os dedos se afastaram. Vincent já estava sentindo a falta deles, quando sentiu sua abertura ser rodeada novamente. As pontas se atreviam a entrar um pouco, para depois se retirarem rapidamente. Aquela era uma sensação diferente para o rapaz, não completamente desagradável, mas não completamente prazerosa.

O Turk estava tão distraído com a nova experiência que quase levou um susto quando sentiu seu órgão ser sugado. A boca foi subindo devagar, desde sua base, até em cima, então, a língua fazia o caminho todo de volta. Ele sentiu uma das mãos do General o envolverem enquanto a boca começava a se pôr sobre seu órgão. A extremidade foi sugada algumas vezes, em seguida, o membro foi sendo coberto. Em certo ponto, Sephiroth voltou até a parte de cima, para depois, retornar. Ele começou a sugar e se movimentar lentamente deixando Vincent ansioso. Com o tempo, o ritmo e a intensidade foram aumentando, enquanto o moreno sentia as vibrações da boca do General, que esfregava seu próprio membro.

O suor começava a se acumular sobre a pele do moreno e seus cabelos estavam grudando em seu rosto.

De repente, Sephiroth se afastou.

O Turk já estava sentindo falta do contato, quando o General voltou rapidamente. Ele sentiu um dedo lubrificado entrar e um arrepio surgiu em suas costas. Em seguida, dois dedos foram inseridos, enquanto a mente de Vincent se envolvia com um sentimento de antecipação. Quando o jovem sentiu o terceiro dedo, ele não sabia se parava com tudo e fugia ou se obrigava Sephiroth a ir logo com aquilo. Só de pensar no que estava prestes a acontecer uma tontura dominava sua visão.

Para seu alívio, ou desespero, os dedos foram retirados do seu corpo. Mais um pouco daquela substância que o General usava foi passada em sua entrada. Suas coxas foram seguradas e levantadas.

Vincent sentia vontade de se esconder, fechar os olhos e esquecer que estava naquela posição, mas em vez disso, ele olhou para a ereção de Sephiroth direcionada para ele. Os olhos verdes se voltaram para o olhar desesperado do Turk e em vez de acalmá-lo ele decidiu que era hora de começar o que estava pretendendo.

O rapaz sentiu o órgão entrando devagar e não teve escolha, a não ser tentar relaxar, porque ele viu que o General não gostaria muito de parar naquele momento. Quando ele achou que não agüentaria mais, o membro deslizou para fora. Ele experimentou um alívio momentâneo, até sentir o órgão fazer o caminho de volta. Sephiroth continuou fazendo isso até achar que a resistência diminuía.

Após algum tempo, o General estava se movendo de forma ritmada sobre Vincent, arrancando gemidos que pretendiam ser contidos pelo moreno.

Às vezes, uma sensação de receio tomava conta do Turk, algo desesperador. Mas, de repente, ele se esquecia de tudo por um breve período, perdido naquele momento. Então, um calor percorria seu peito e ele se sentia seguro de alguma forma... como se sempre tivesse desejado secretamente que tudo aquilo acontecesse... E quando ele pensava que tudo ficaria bem, aquele receio voltava a percorrer sua mente... Suas emoções percorrendo círculos naquele turbilhão de sensações.

Sephiroth ficou preocupado com Vincent por um instante. Aquilo era algo novo. Não que ele fosse um amante insensível com todas as outras pessoas, mas ele nunca parou para pensar em momentos como aquele. Sempre seguindo algum tipo de intuição, uma linguagem que seu corpo entendia e que não precisava ser expressa. Mas logo aquela preocupação passou, porque ele sempre teve muita confiança no que fazia.

O General admirava os movimentos que Vincent tentava conter e não conseguia. Aquele rosto pálido apresentava uma expressão tão cheia de emoções, algo que ele nunca viu antes, os sentimentos que eram tão bem escondidos e que naquele momento foram revelados.

Cada vez mais, Sephiroth se perdia nas sensações que aquele ato lhe proporcionava e se deixava mover de acordo com o que seu corpo comandava, indo ao encontro do outro com mais ansiedade.

Eles continuaram por mais um tempo, os movimentos que se tornavam lentos, ganhavam intensidade esporadicamente, para depois ganharem um ritmo cada vez mais forte, gradualmente crescendo até que se chegasse a um instante de plenitude.

x

x

x

x

Pela manhã, Vincent se encontrou em uma posição diferente da que ele estava acostumado. Seu corpo estava deitado de forma perpendicular ao de Sephiroth... que estava na posição em que as pessoas costumam estar em uma cama para dormir... Enquanto o General com sua cabeça confortavelmente no travesseiro, a de Vincent estava deitada confortavelmente no abdômen de Sephiroth.

Vendo os olhos da cor do sangue observando-o, o homem sorriu. O moreno estava olhando para ele com uma tímida adoração... que era revelada por uma expressão cheia de um doloroso afeto.

x

x

x

x

* * *

_**Continua...**_

* * *

**Participem mais da comunidade yaoi de FFVII do orkut!!**

**Se quiserem participar de um fórum voltado para rpg yaoi de FFVII, visitem Northern Crater.**

**Links no meu perfil.**


	4. Chapter 4

**No capítulo anterior... As visitas de Vincent se tornaram cada vez mais constantes no quarto de Sephiroth.**

* * *

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

* * *

**Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Após aquela manhã, Vincent não foi mais visto no quarto de Sephiroth. O Turk manteve distância. Poderia parecer uma atitude controversa depois do que aconteceu naquela noite, mas o rapaz tinha seus motivos.

Ele estava com raiva de si mesmo... raiva por deixar que aquilo chegasse àquele ponto... Seu sentimento era tão contraditório... Por um lado ele desejava desesperadamente estar com aquele demônio intitulado General dos Soldiers... Por outro... ele queria fugir daquele relacionamento... Em sua mente, ele acreditava que nada de bom resultaria daquilo. Nada, talvez fosse exagerado... Talvez, nada de significativo...

Ora, aquele rapaz tão sério e aparentemente desprovido de sentimentos possuía uma variedade imensa de emoções nadando em seu interior... Devastando sua mente. Mas é claro, tudo muito bem disfarçado pela sua máscara de indiferença. E alguém que conseguisse ver sua verdadeira face por baixo daquela fachada era alguém perigoso, ao seu modo de ver. Ainda mais, alguém que arrancava as emoções de dentro dele daquele jeito incontrolável. Mas não era só aquilo.

O Turk achava que depois do que eles haviam feito, Sephiroth perderia o interesse... Ele seria apenas mais um que passou uma noite com o General, nada mais... E se por acaso, os dois continuassem com algo além daquilo, não seria mais que uma ligação física. E após um tempo, nem aquela ligação eles teriam mais... E tudo não passaria de algo que não significou nada, nada além de um passatempo passageiro. E aquilo ele não podia suportar. Era melhor ele escapar daquela situação antes que fosse tarde demais.

Todos esses pensamentos passaram pela cabeça de Vincent em uma noite. Fazia tempo que ele não admirava o horizonte por aquele ângulo. Uma visão que ele costumava ter no passado e que foi interrompida quando ele se deixou levar por uma emoção sem lógica que apertava seu peito.

Enquanto ele olhava o céu escuro, alguém tocou em seu ombro.

- Já faz algum tempo...

Silêncio.

Sephiroth sentou ao lado de Vincent, fazendo seus braços se encostarem levemente. Apenas isso. Mas já era o suficiente para sentir o calor emanando daquele corpo.

- Volte para o meu quarto esta noite. – Sephiroth olhava para a lua enquanto falava. – Não venha me dizer que você não quer mais, porque uma pessoa que olha para outra da forma que você me olhava não pode dizer que não sente nada.

O General se levantou e saiu.

Vincent continuou naquele lugar por um longo tempo. Até que os primeiros raios do nascer do sol atingissem timidamente sua pele pálida.

x

x

x

x

Sephiroth sabia o que ele sentia. Agora ele estava completamente nas mãos do General, para que ele fizesse o que bem entendesse. Vincent não tinha mais como escapar, como negar... Ele se perguntava se seria escravo daquele sentimento até o fim.

O rapaz entrou no quarto e permaneceu junto à porta fechada. Os raios do sol entravam languidamente pelas frestas da janela.

O ar parecia abafado.

O General sabia da sua fraqueza...

Passos caminharam em sua direção.

Vincent não podia olhar aqueles olhos.

O mais velho o empurrou contra a parede, fazendo suas costas colidirem bruscamente contra a superfície. Suas bocas se encontraram de forma quase violenta. O moreno tentou se separar, mas o mais velho exigia que ele se entregasse ao beijo.

Algo lhe dizia que era perigoso Sephiroth ter tamanho poder sobre ele. Aquele homem era acostumado ao comando, a subjugar os outros. Vincent não queria que ele se visse como seu dono, que ele o visse como seu mais novo brinquedo.

O General desfez o nó da sua gravata apressadamente e a jogou em um lugar não determinado do quarto. As mãos arrancaram as roupas do Turk sem muito cuidado. Vincent tentou fazê-lo parar, mas aquele homem sabia ser insistente quando queria...

x

x

x

x

Eles continuavam a não se falar muito. Era difícil terem conversas longas, muito menos, confissões ou trocas de segredos.

A maioria das noites eles passavam juntos... a não ser que algum dos dois tivesse alguma missão... ou em certas noites em que Sephiroth simplesmente sumia e que Vincent não pedia explicações...

x

x

x

x

- Você não quer mesmo sair com a gente, Vince??

- Não, Reno, esta noite não.

- Mas nenhuma noite você quer!!– O ruivo tentou fazer uma expressão de inocência. – Eu prometo que não vou tentar agarrar você...

- E como eu sei que você nunca cumpre suas promessas...

- Assim você me ofende... – Reno cruzou os braços. – Assim eu vou pensar que você tem algo mais interessante para fazer nas suas noites...

Naquela noite Sephiroth devia estar em uma missão para qual ele fora no começo da semana. Sua volta estava prevista para alguns dias à frente. Mas Vincent conseguia se divertir muito mais com seu novo livro do que com seus colegas... Não que ele não gostasse deles... Mas as raras noites que ele aceitou o convite eram sempre iguais. Ele olhava para seu copo, entediado, e seu copo olhava para ele com a mesa expressão de tédio. Reno bebia. Reno sorria para algum Turk Soldier Garçon Cara qualquer. Rude bebia. Reno bebia. Reno piscava para o Turk Soldier Garçon Cara qualquer de antes, ou outro. Rude bebia mais e tossia. No final da noite Rude arrastava Reno para fora do local e Vincent era obrigado a ouvir sobre a vida pessoal de toda a ShinRa.

- Fica para uma próxima vez, Reno. – O moreno se virou e caminhou para seu... o quarto de Sephiroth. Ele se perguntava como ninguém havia percebido que ele fazia esse percurso toda noite... É lógico que ele procurava ser discreto, mas... como todos pareciam estar muito atentos à vida noturna dos outros... Embora ele esperasse que cedo ou tarde alguém descobrisse... A idéia de que toda a ShinRa soubesse o que ele fazia lhe proporcionava bons momentos de desgosto.

Ao entrar no quarto, Vincent sentiu algo diferente. Ele estava esperando encontrar um aposento solitário e não lábios na parte de trás do seu pescoço.

- Parece que você não estava esperando por mim... – As palavras encontraram a pele do moreno... – Está decepcionado por não poder ficar sozinho?

- Estou sim... – O rapaz suspirou ao sentir braços em volta da sua cintura. – Eu pretendia ler meu livro esta noite...

Uma risada abafada no pescoço de Vincent. – E o que esses personagens de mentira fazem de tão especial que eu não faço?

- Eles não amassam minhas roupas...

Sephiroth segurou a gravata do Turk com uma das mãos e começou a abrir a camisa com a outra. – Então, acho melhor nós tirarmos elas para não amassarem...

Vincent aprendeu nos últimos tempos a nunca duvidar das habilidades de seu amante. Ele conseguia tirar suas roupas com uma rapidez que o surpreendia. Logo, o nó da gravata foi desfeito e sua camisa foi aberta. Uma das mãos deslizava pela sua coxa, enquanto os dedos da outra atormentavam um mamilo. Ele adorava sentir o toque daquela luva em contato com a sua pele. O rapaz sentiu a mão passar por todo o seu peito e depois se afastar. Ele prendeu a respiração quando a mão coberta se escondeu por dentro de suas roupas, achando seu membro. O tecido que o cobria foi puxado para baixo e Sephiroth o trouxe para fora.

A respiração de Vincent começava a ficar ofegante na medida que os movimentos sobre ele ganhavam mais ritmo. Ele sentiu a outra mão enluvada passar sobre suas costas e descer até suas nádegas. A região foi afagada lentamente, até a pressão sobre a pele aumentar gradualmente. A mão sobre o membro de Vincent continuava a estimulá-lo continuamente, deslizando sobre a extensão de maneira viciosa.

Sephiroth continuou seus movimentos até sentir que o moreno estava próximo... Então, ele parou e se afastou. Não houve nenhum som de protesto, mas ele sabia que o Turk não havia ficado muito contente com aquilo...

- Tire o resto da roupa e venha para a cama – ordenou o General, ao se encaminhar ao local mencionado e começar a se despir.

- Você acha que está mandando em um dos seus Soldiers?

- Se você não fizer o que eu digo, eu obrigo você a fazer – disse Sephiroth ao sorrir. – Você sabe bem disso...

Aquilo era verdade.

Vincent começou a tirar o resto de suas roupas como havia sido mandado, não por acatar tudo o que o outro dizia, mas para não perder mais tempo mesmo... Fazia mais de uma semana que eles não se viam...

Quando o moreno terminou, ele viu que Sephiroth estava sentado na beira da cama, observando ele se despir, afagando seu membro com uma das mãos e com aquele sorriso maldoso em seu rosto. O Turk foi à direção dele e logo que se aproximou, mãos agarraram a parte de trás de suas coxas e o trouxeram para mais perto ainda.

O General levou sua boca até o órgão a sua frente e começou a chupá-lo. Vincent ficou tão surpreso com o movimento que não conseguiu controlar um gemido rouco que escapou pela sua garganta. Ele levou suas mãos até os cabelos prateados e os afagou, parando de vez em quando para segurá-los. O Turk estava sentindo arrepios deliciosos quando seu corpo estremecia com o passar da boca por sua ereção, mas para sua frustração, Sephiroth parou de repente.

- Eu acho que deveria receber algo em troca também... – O General lambeu seus lábios e puxou o rapaz para baixo. Vincent deu um suspiro de exasperação e se ajoelhou em frente às pernas de Sephiroth.

Os lábios do Turk foram tocados por um dedo que se pôs entre eles e encostou-se a sua língua. Ele lambeu o dedo e começou a sugá-lo devagar, até ele se retirar e o órgão do General encostar-se ao canto de sua boca. Seus lábios tocaram a extremidade, que curiosamente foi afastada. Momentaneamente. Quando Vincent voltou a sentir o membro, foi quando ele forçava seu caminho pela sua boca. Sephiroth segurou em seu cabelo e puxou sua cabeça. O moreno foi envolvendo o órgão até não conseguir mais. Mesmo assim, seu amante queria que ele continuasse.

Finalmente eles chegaram a um acordo e Vincent começou a sugar languidamente. Quando ele sentiu seu cabelo ser puxado com força, ele aumentou a pressão sobre o membro. Sua boca começou a passear para cima e para baixo, parando para lamber a extremidade algumas vezes e depois voltando a sugar com força.

Uma de suas mãos desceu sobre seu corpo e encontrou seu membro. Ele o envolveu e começou a esfregá-lo ritmicamente enquanto sua boca se ocupava do órgão de Sephiroth. Um grande calor circulava por sua pele, como se ela queimasse.

De repente, o General segurou seu braço com força, fazendo-o ter que deixar sua ereção de lado. Ele prendeu os pulsos de Vincent com suas mãos e os manteve pressionados contra o colchão, impedindo seus movimentos.

O Turk parou contrariado e olhou de uma forma não muito amigável para Sephiroth.

- Continue. – O General esfregou sua ereção contra a boca de Vincent insistentemente, até que o moreno voltasse a sugá-la. Após o breve tempo de resistência, o rapaz envolveu a extremidade, mas movimentando-se sobre ela tão de leve que mais impacientava Sephiroth que outra coisa. O Turk sentiu seus pulsos serem apertados, e o órgão ser empurrado contra ele. O rapaz lambeu a extensão da base até a ponta e cobriu o membro com sua boca novamente. Quando ele sentia que suas ações agradavam demais o General, o jovem cessava suas ações até ser obrigado a continuar. Chegou um momento em que Sephiroth perdeu a paciência pela tortura imposta por Vincent e o puxou para cima do colchão, deixando-o de bruços na cama.

- Você não está sendo muito obediente hoje... eu devia castigá-lo? – Antes que Vincent tivesse tempo de responder, seu pescoço recebeu uma mordida tão forte que o fez gritar. O General o segurou firme, apertando o seu corpo com força. Os dentes foram cravados em vários pontos da pele pálida, deixando marcas por onde passavam.

O órgão rígido de Sephiroth fazia pressão contra Vincent, que sentia ele se esfregando contra sua coxa. O moreno começou a sentir unhas trançando dolorosas marcas pelo seu tórax, fazendo sua pele gritar ainda mais, enquanto as mordidas continuavam em seu pescoço, ombros e costas. Seu corpo tremia de dor e de antecipação... Certamente ele acordaria com várias marcas para lembrar-lhe do que aconteceu...

Um dedo foi inserido e Vincent fez o possível para relaxar com todas as sensações que o atacavam de uma vez. O braço que ainda estava em volta dele o soltou e seu quadril foi segurado pela mão que o trazia para cima. O moreno apoiou seus cotovelos no colchão e circulou o travesseiro com seus braços, enquanto sentia os dedos se movendo dentro de si.

Após algum tempo os dedos foram retirados e Vincent fechou seus olhos esperando por uma ação que foi mais rápida do que ele imaginava. Mais rápida do que ele achava que suportaria. O órgão foi penetrando-o continuamente, dolorosamente. Porém, ele nunca foi capaz com palavras de pedir que Sephiroth fizesse algo, parasse algo. E mesmo que pudesse, ele duvidava que o General o faria.

Demorou um bom tempo para que ele pudesse se acostumar de certo modo... Era como se ele já houvesse se habituado com aquele jeito dominante do General... e de uma forma contraditória, nunca se acostumasse de verdade... Como se ele sempre tentasse se preparar para o que viria, mas nunca estivesse preparado o bastante...

Os movimentos logo se tornaram tão acelerados e intensos que Vincent não conseguia notar os sons que escapavam de sua garganta sem parar. A única coisa que ele sentia era o atrito causado pelo órgão passando pelo seu corpo.

De repente, as ações se tornaram lentas, calculadas. O membro se retirava quase que por inteiro, para voltar devagar. Parecia que Sephiroth se divertia ao torturar seu companheiro e se torturar no processo.

Vincent sentia que enlouqueceria a qualquer momento. Algo dentro dele pedia para que as coisas se apressassem, mas ao mesmo tempo, ele queria aproveitar aquele sentimento de aflição.

O General passava sua mão pela ereção do Turk e quando sentia o rapaz procurar pelo toque, ele se afastava, deixando seu amante desesperado pelo contato. Sua outra mão afagava o corpo abaixo, passando pelas costas, logo indo para o tórax e depois para as coxas e quando seu caminho terminava, ela voltava a repeti-lo.

Quando Sephiroth não agüentou mais aquele ritmo lento, ele impôs um outro completamente diferente. Cada vez o contato era mais rápido, tornando a respiração de ambos mais difícil. Sua mão sobre o membro de Vincent seguiu o mesmo ritmo, levando o rapaz a uma sensação quase eufórica.

Os movimentos se tornaram mais desesperados, quase violentos. Sephiroth o penetrava com força, levando o corpo do moreno para frente. Vincent encontrava dificuldade em se segurar com o outro o empurrando daquele jeito. Ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada, mal conseguia respirar e sentia que não conseguiria agüentar por muito tempo. Não demorou muito para que ele sentisse um calor ainda maior se espalhar pelo seu corpo, fazendo com que ele se perdesse em um abismo de aguardada perdição.

Sephiroth tentou sustentar o jovem com suas mãos, seu corpo se afundando no outro sem piedade, buscando a todo custo aumentar a sensação de prazer que o dominava e o provocava. Quando ele ia ao encontro do corpo de Vincent, parecia que ele estava mais perto do que tanto procurava. Mas cada vez que ele perseguia aquela sensação, ela parecia escapar por muito pouco. Até que, finalmente, conseguiu fazer seus sentidos se perderem em um momento de calor intenso. Seu corpo e sua mente foram dominados até que ele só pôde ver o prazer sob suas pálpebras fechadas e sentir a pele de Vincent em contato com a sua.

O moreno sentiu uma nova onda de calor emocional surgir em seu corpo quando ele percebeu que Sephiroth alcançara seu ápice. Mas logo, ele sentiu uma espécie de vazio quando ele se retirou e se afastou, deitando sobre os lençóis retorcidos. Vincent olhou para a expressão de um feliz cansaço naquela face que adquirira uma feição sublime. Suas pálpebras estavam fechadas, sua boca entreaberta e alguns fios prateados cobriam o rosto. Ele podia quase ver o caminho que o ar fazia pelos pulmões e garganta em movimentos contínuos, fazendo seu corpo se elevar constantemente. O rapaz pensava que era um privilégio ver o General dos Soldiers em um momento de entrega como aquele... Em sua mente, aquele era o ser mais maravilhoso que existia... Seus dedos quiseram ousar tocar a pele que brilhava sob a luz da lua que entrava pela janela. Mas ele se conteve. Parecia que ele interromperia algum tipo de momento sagrado.

x

x

x

x

A lua estava cheia, formando um enorme círculo no meio da moldura que a grande janela proporcionava. Os olhos de Vincent ganhavam um brilho peculiar com a luz prateada os banhando.

Seus ouvidos escutavam a silenciosa melodia da brisa que fazia as cortinas alvas dançarem lentamente.

Ele respirou fundo quando sentiu um toque sobre sua cintura.

Sephiroth estava deitado, enquanto admirava a figura silenciosa sentada observando a noite. Seus lábios encostaram-se à parte inferior das costas do moreno, causando neste um arrepio por sua espinha. Os braços envolveram a cintura à frente, enquanto o General tentava se aproximar. Ele foi subindo seus lábios lentamente pelo caminho traçado pela coluna, até alcançarem as marcas que havia feito anteriormente. O homem sentou-se e admirou os desenhos deixados pelos seus dentes sobre a pele pálida. Não satisfeito com o que havia feito, ele resolveu criar novas marcas. Um beijo suave foi sucedido por fortes mordidas na parte superior das costas de Vincent, enquanto as unhas de Sephiroth arranhavam os ombros.

A dor se espalhava pelo corpo do Turk... que estava contente em se entregar às brincadeiras maldosas. Logo a boca fez seu caminho até o pescoço e o tomou em beijos e mordidas. Os lábios sugavam a pele com entusiasmo, provocando gemidos baixos que tremulavam sob a garganta.

Uma das mãos de Sephiroth acariciava as costas de Vincent, enquanto a outra fazia seus dedos se entrelaçarem nos cabelos negros. Sua boca caminhou até a orelha do Turk, mordendo-a continuamente. Sua mão passava pelas mechas macias e descia pelo corpo inteiro, para depois retornar de onde vieram.

- Se você tivesse um cabelo comprido, eu poderia deslizar meus dedos por ele enquanto os passo por suas costas... Deve ser bom sentir seus cabelos sobre sua pele em minhas mãos.

O Turk arqueou uma sobrancelha. Ele não sabia que...

- Você tem um fetiche por cabelos compridos...

Uma risada.

- Eu não disse que tinha... Eu só disse que seria bom passar minhas mãos por eles se você tivesse.

Vincent virou para encarar Sephiroth. Ele viu os longos fios que cobriam seu corpo.

_Deve ser bom... poder tocar algo tão..._

- Acho que você poderia me convencer de que isso valeria a pena.

O General arqueou uma sobrancelha. – O que você quer dizer com isso...? – Um sorriso se formou em seus lábios.

- Não é isso que você está pensando! Eu... – Ele virou o rosto um tanto relutante.

- Você...?

Por que aquilo parecia tão difícil?

Timidamente, Vincent tocou alguns fios prateados e deslizou seus dedos sobre eles.

Uma nova risada ecoou pelo quarto silencioso.

O Turk parou sua ação.

Sephiroth parou de rir, mas mantinha um sorriso em seu rosto. Ele deitou de bruços e trouxe a mão do moreno de volta para os seus cabelos. Seu olhar verde admirava o rapaz que deslizava seus dedos sobre os fios prateados, afagando suas costas...

_Realmente... isso é bom..._

Vincent se deitou e encostou seu rosto na parte de cima das costas cobertas pelos fios macios. Ele podia sentir o cheiro do xampu e da pele por baixo. Sentiu também o movimento dos músculos quando Sephiroth se acomodou melhor na cama. Lentamente seus olhos se deixaram hipnotizar pelo branco prateado. Para depois sua visão ser dominada por uma enorme escuridão.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Sentiu falta dos outros personagens? Eles aparecerão nos próximos capítulos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**No capítulo anterior... Após a primeira noite juntos, Vincent pensa em fugir mais uma vez, mas o Sephiroth o convence a voltar. **

* * *

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

* * *

**Beta reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo V**

_Por que ele está rindo?_

Era um riso silencioso, mas Vincent podia ver os sons inaudíveis circularem pela garganta e terminarem naquele sorriso zombeteiro. Além dos músculos se moverem levemente sob a roupa preta.

Eles estavam em uma sala do prédio da ShinRa. O Turk entrou naquele lugar sem saber que Sephiroth estaria lá. Não havia sido nada planejado. Estarem sozinhos. Em um lugar fechado. Era até comum eles se cruzarem pelos corredores apressadamente. Mas sempre que algo assim acontecia, Vincent não podia deixar de sentir um arrepio pelo seu corpo.

Naquele momento, o moreno precisaria apenas passar por aquele lugar e continuar seu caminho... No entanto... aquilo parecia ridiculamente impossível. Com aquele olhar o cercando, prendendo-o. E aquela risada provocadora...

Quando Vincent finalmente encarou o General, ele se arrependeu profundamente... Ele podia ter seguido seu caminho... Apenas seguido seu caminho... Por que ele teve que parar para olhar naquela direção?

Havia um desafio escondido sob os olhos verdes.

O Turk respirou fundo... E em vez de seguir pelo caminho que deveria tomar, ele foi à direção de Sephiroth. O rapaz se culpou a cada passo que o aproximava mais do seu demônio preferido.

Quando ele ficou de frente ao General, sua mão puxou o pescoço dele e fez com que a cabeça se abaixasse. Alguém poderia entrar naquela sala a qualquer momento, mas Vincent resolveu se esquecer daquele detalhe quando juntou seus lábios aos outros. Um riso foi abafado pelas bocas que se exploravam. Eles se beijavam como se já conhecessem um ao outro muito bem... Sabendo o que cada um gostava. Seus cabelos se encostavam à medida que eles se moviam.

Sephiroth parou por um momento para afastar os fios negros que tocavam seus lábios. Eles haviam crescido bastante desde a época em que o General sugeriu que Vincent os deixasse mais compridos. Eles caiam em partes sobre o rosto pálido, estendendo-se sobre os ombros. Demoraria bastante para que eles cobrissem as costas, mas eles pareciam crescer rápido...

O General segurou o rosto de Vincent para analisá-lo. As faces eram acariciadas pelas mechas negras que às vezes cobriam um dos olhos vermelhos, jogando-se de maneira sedutora sobre o semblante perfeito.

Não era como se Sephiroth não gostasse do antigo corte de cabelo, mas... aqueles fios longos deixavam Vincent, se era possível, ainda mais atraente. Daquele jeito, ele era simplesmente irresistível.

A boca do General não conseguiu ficar longe por muito tempo da outra, tomando-a como se quisesse devorá-la. Sua língua demandava sua entrada de maneira possessiva, tentando dominar a outra que lutava contra ela.

De repente, o beijo cessou.

Sephiroth havia separado seus corpos bruscamente ao som de passos se aproximando.

O andar era calmo e elegante. Embora fosse silencioso, o General conseguiu detectar os passos antes que eles chegassem à porta. Quando ela se abriu, uma figura de aparência impecável apareceu. Tudo, desde o primeiro fio de cabelo, até os pés inspirava perfeição.

O olhar frio logo percebeu que havia algo que chamava atenção naquela sala. Porque era um tanto óbvio que alguma coisa acontecera naquele lugar. O rapaz olhou para Sephiroth, depois para Vincent e em vez de dar meia volta e sair como qualquer pessoa normal, ele simplesmente caminhou na direção dos dois. Com suas passadas lentas, calculadas.

Após uma ridícula demora, ele estava de frente para o General.

- Faz tanto tempo que não nos vemos... Sephiroth... – A venenosa voz suave sussurrou seu caminho até o pescoço coberto pelos fios prateados. Mãos extremamente bem cuidadas passaram sobre as mechas macias sobre a roupa preta. – O que você andou fazendo sem mim? – O olhar azul se voltou para os olhos vermelhos que ardiam com um sentimento contido.

- Trabalho. – O General respondeu como se não estivesse acontecendo nada de mais.

- Você está trabalhando muito para a minha companhia? – As mãos tocaram a parte do peito exposta pela roupa de Sephiroth. – Eu devia recompensá-lo? – O rapaz olhou diretamente para os olhos verdes que pareciam vazios.

Rufus sorriu maldosamente ao olhar para Vincent e ergueu seu corpo para alcançar a boca do General. O rapaz colocou o lábio inferior dele entre seus dentes, puxou-os levemente, antes de mordê-los e passou sua língua sobre a pele levemente abusada.

O Turk nunca sentiu tanta vontade de esmurrar um superior como naquele momento. Seu peito parecia arder com um sentimento que o corroia por dentro. Cada vez que os lábios daquele loiro tocavam os de Sephiroth era como se um espinho fosse cravado em seu corpo.

As mãos de Rufus puxaram a roupa do General e ele empurrava sua língua por entre os lábios entreabertos.

Aquilo era insuportável demais para Vincent agüentar. Seu sangue borbulhava e seu punho se fechava com força, enquanto ele se segurava para impedir suas ações.

Sephiroth colocou suas mãos nos braços de Rufus e o afastou com um movimento. O vice-presidente estava levemente surpreso. E procurava esconder sua irritação por baixo de um sorriso falso.

- O que vocês dois estavam fazendo aqui?

- Estávamos trabalhando. – O General respondeu com a maior normalidade.

- Trabalhando? – Um riso sarcástico. – E eu posso saber no que vocês tanto trabalhavam?

- Analisávamos algumas informações sobre a situação em Wutai. – A expressão de Sephiroth era séria.

- Ah... é isso – disse Rufus sem acreditar em uma palavra sequer. Afinal, o que um Turk novato estaria falando sobre Wutai com o General dos Soldiers em uma sala fechada? Deveriam ser informações confidenciais, porque eles precisavam estar muito perto para sussurrar no ouvido do outro os detalhes da situação. Era claro que Sephiroth só estava encenado aquele ato para não falar uma verdade que não precisava ser dita.

Rufus pareceu refletir por um momento, quando voltou a ocupar a sala com sua voz elegante. – Venha para meu escritório. – Ele se virou e caminhou em direção à porta, para olhar uma última vez para trás. -...Senhor Valentine.

x

x

x

x

Era uma sala enorme, ricamente mobiliada. A decoração era em sua maior parte sóbria... se uma pessoa não reparasse em certos detalhes... Alguns objetos que pareciam não pertencer a um ambiente como aquele, mas Vincent não teve muito tempo para analisá-los.

Rufus estava sentando em sua poltrona como se fosse um rei. O Turk se perguntava como tanta superioridade cabia em uma pessoa tão nova. Mas havia motivos para ele se sentir daquela forma. A ShinRa era sem dúvidas o maior poder no planeta. E se ela ainda não estava completamente nas mãos do garoto, um dia chegaria em que ele se coroaria o dono do mundo.

- Você parece estar muito preocupado com a situação em Wutai. É bom ver que embora esteja trabalhando aqui por tão pouco tempo, você demonstra tanto empenho e interesse pelo bem-estar da minha companhia. Então... já que você provou que é tão dedicado ao seu trabalho... Eu tenho certeza que ficará feliz em saber que você vai poder contribuir para a ShinRa em uma missão. Vá para Wutai investigar. Procure atividades suspeitas. Anule quem tiver intenção de se pôr no caminho da ShinRa. E somente volte quando tudo estiver acabado. Dispensado.

Vincent estava surpreso. Aquilo era loucura, não fazia sentido.

- Senhor, a situação não é tão simples, eu terei que ir sozinho?

- Hummm... vá junto com o Reno e o Rude.

- Eu deveria ir também.

Uma pessoa entrou no escritório. Sem bater. Tseng.

- Se você quer tão desesperadamente desintegrar qualquer tipo de resistência ao poder da ShinRa, seria mais eficiente se eu tomasse o comando da missão e acabasse logo com isso.

- O quê?! – disse Rufus perdendo a compostura. – Mas... Eu não acho que seria necessário...

- Se você acha que este caso é tão importante... Eu me sinto obrigado a cumprir a missão o mais rápido possível.

- Mas... – O vice-presidente estava visivelmente desconcertado. – Eu acho que eles tomariam conta da situação muito bem...

- Eu acho que a situação precisa de mais atenção do que estava recebendo, por isso que acho importante dar a devida importância a esse assunto agora.

Rufus parecia indignado. – Valentine... Espere lá fora.

Vincent não esperou muito para cumprir a ordem. Aliás, ele a cumpriu imediatamente.

x

x

x

x

Como Tseng sabia de suas intenções sem eles terem sequer conversado? O próprio Rufus formulou a idéia há menos de meia hora daquele instante. Ele deve ter escutado a conversa... Mas de qualquer modo...

- Eu não quero que você vá. – Aquele ar de superioridade praticamente desapareceu.

O líder dos Turks se aproximou do vice-presidente e parou do lado da mesa. – É o que eu disse, se você acha que essa missão é importante...

- Não é nada disso!!

O moreno arqueou uma sobrancelha. – Então, o que é?

Rufus permaneceu calado.

- Eu vou me preparar para a missão se você não disser mais nada.

- Eu já disse... eu não quero que você vá. – O rapaz cruzou os braços e olhou para baixo.

- Mas... Se eu não for, quem vai tomar conta de uma missão tão importante?

- Mande outra pessoa.

Tseng pareceu pensativo por um breve momento. – Já que estávamos investigando a situação há algum tempo. Creio que alguns Turks descobrirão o que falta de informação. Acredito que seja bom destruir a ameaça de uma vez, mandar alguns Soldiers... Eles realmente serão necessários. Terá que ser uma ação rápida. Poderíamos mandar Sephiroth.

O vice-presidente engasgou com o café que estava tomando. – De jeito nenhum!!

O Turk olhou com uma expressão de incômodo para seu superior. – E por que não?

- Porque... – Rufus olhou para ele sem gostar da expressão em seu rosto. – Porque não.

- Seria mais interessante se o senhor elaborasse sua resposta.

Aquilo era realmente uma ousadia.

- Porque eu não quero que ele vá.

- Então eu vou.

- Mas... eu também não quero que você vá!

O Turk cruzou os braços. – Ou ele ou eu.

Rufus se levantou indignado. – Eu estou dizendo que nenhum de vocês vai! Isso é uma ordem! Porque eu ainda mando em você!!

O moreno olhou para o rapaz. Um olhar escuro. Ele puxou o loiro pelo colarinho e o prensou contra a mesa. – Você manda em mim?

-... É lógico.

Um hálito quente foi sentido sobre a orelha do vice-presidente.

- Você tem certeza?

Rufus respirou fundo.

Tseng passou suas mãos sobre o peito coberto do vice-presidente, procurando sentir o corpo por baixo e depois começou a desabotoar as roupas. Ele colocou uma de suas pernas entre as de Rufus e pressionou sua coxa em uma região que o fez receber um gemido e um olhar azul coberto por um desejo incontido.

Terminando de tirar os botões da parte de cima, o Turk seguiu em direção das calças. Ele colocou suas mãos por entre as várias camadas de roupas de Rufus e o levantou, fazendo-o sentar sobre a mesa. O moreno se abaixou e tirou os sapatos e as meias do vice-presidente. Então, ele se levantou e arrancou as três, quatro peças que cobriam o tórax do loiro, jogando-as em cima de uma cadeira. Rufus deitou em cima dos papéis e documentos espalhados na superfície do móvel, suspendendo seu corpo para que Tseng terminasse de despi-lo.

O Turk jogou seu paletó sobre a cadeira e admirou o corpo de Rufus espalhado sobre a mesa de forma convidativa. Ele se aproximou e afastou as pernas do loiro, se posicionando entre elas. Uma de suas mãos passou pelas mechas douradas e foi descendo pelo rosto, tocando a testa, o nariz, a boca, o queixo, encontrando o pescoço e continuando seu caminho para baixo. A outra mão começou pelo ombro e passou pelo braço, para depois tocar o lado do corpo do vice-presidente, fazendo seu caminho pela cintura, quadril e coxa. Voltando a tocá-lo com a outra mão, ele acariciou todo o tórax e encontrou o membro de Rufus, afagando-o algumas vezes. Ele podia sentir o corpo abaixo estremecer sob suas mãos e ouvir a respiração que se tornava acelerada. O moreno colocou cada mão sobre as coxas do rapaz e arranhou a parte interna delas, causando um gemido longo do loiro. Ele pressionou seu membro coberto contra a abertura de Rufus, arrancando um som de aprovação.

- Acho melhor nós aproveitarmos o tempo que temos antes que eu vá para Wutai.

- Eu já disse que você não vai!

O moreno arqueou levemente uma sobrancelha e envolveu o órgão com seus dedos, movimentando-se sobre ele vigorosamente. – Por quê?

- Porque... Eu... quero você... aqui... – disse o vice-presidente ofegante.

Tseng afastou sua mão do órgão de Rufus e esfregou mais uma vez seu membro contra ele.

- Eu quero você – falou o loiro ao procurar a mão do Turk e a colocar de volta sobre ele, fazendo-a passar pela sua extensão continuamente.

Mas logo a mão se afastou novamente e o mais velho se abaixou. Ele segurou as coxas e fez um caminho de mordidas sobre a pele pálida. Quando sua boca alcançou a abertura e a sugou algumas vezes, o loiro não conseguiu controlar seus gemidos. Os lábios molhados o tocaram suavemente, para depois serem substituídos por uma língua que deslizou sobre a região de maneira provocante. Um polegar rodeou a área em volta, enquanto Tseng o lambia.

Rufus evolveu seu órgão com uma de suas mãos e a deslizou sobre ele, enquanto a língua do moreno o penetrava.

O Turk abriu suas calças e libertou seu membro de dentro delas, masturbando-se no mesmo ritmo dos seus movimentos na abertura do loiro. Sua língua e seu polegar disputavam turnos sobre o vice-presidente, enquanto um abria seu caminho para dentro, o outro rodeava a entrada esperando pela sua vez.

Após algum tempo, Tseng se levantou e admirou o estado do seu vice-presidente enquanto ele inseria seus dedos dentro dele. Seus movimentos eram bruscos, mas parecia que Rufus não estava se importando muito com isso.

O rapaz continuava a se masturbar, quando sentiu os dedos em seu órgão serem lambidos pelo moreno, o que o fez diminuir seu ritmo. A língua passava entre eles e sobre seu membro. Depois, os lábios do Turk se demoraram na base, para voltarem a serem sentidos sobre a extremidade, até envolvê-la e começar a sugá-la. Rufus levou sua outra mão e agarrou os longos fios negros, tentando fazer com que Tseng tomasse mais de sua ereção, mas em vez disso, o moreno se afastou.

O Turk segurou uma das coxas do vice-presidente e se posicionou em frente a sua abertura. Ele passou sua mão mais algumas vezes sobre sua ereção e a empurrou contra o corpo de Rufus, que foi coberto por uma onda de dor e euforia. O órgão fez seu caminho de uma vez sem parar. Ele se retirou um pouco, para voltar com força até o fim. O loiro fechou seus olhos e segurou firme nas extremidades da sua mesa. Um gemido alto escapou pela sua garganta quando o membro se retirou por completo e voltou de uma vez.

De repente, Tseng respirou fundo e deixou apenas a ponta da sua ereção dentro de Rufus. Custou-lhe uma boa dose de autocontrole para que ele pudesse pronunciar suas palavras de forma coerente:

- Você vai me dar permissão para que eu decida o que vai ser feito na missão?

Rufus respirou fundo.

- Pare de falar dessa... maldita missão e ...continue.

- É só você me responder que sim... – Sua mão afagou o membro do vice-presidente levemente.

-...Sim...

Tseng voltou a penetrá-lo profundamente e Rufus imaginou luzes dançarem sob suas pálpebras cerradas, mas logo, o movimento parou.

- E você quer que eu continue aqui?

- Sim...

Uma nova investida.

Um gemido de prazer e frustração foi escutado quando Tseng parou novamente.

- Então, eu vou querer que o seu querido General vá para Wutai no meu lugar.

Rufus engoliu em seco. Por que aquele homem precisava fazê-lo pensar em coisas tão complicadas em um momento como aqueles?

- Você precisa se decidir... – Tseng voltou a penetrá-lo em um ritmo contínuo e profundo, fazendo o corpo de ambos serem envolvidos por uma euforia viciosa. – Ou eu, ou ele...

O vice-presidente nunca pensou que seu Turk favorito o obrigaria a participar em um jogo sádico como aquele. Ele encarou o olhar escurecido pelo prazer e por uma sensação escondida sob os olhos. Como se ele estivesse em um turbilhão de emoções internas. Como se aquela resposta tivesse um alto valor para ele.

- Eu já disse que eu quero você.

- Mesmo? – O moreno perguntou em tom provocativo.

As estocadas eram tão fortes que Rufus achava que perderia os sentidos se aquilo continuasse, mesmo assim ele se esforçou para que sua boca formasse alguma palavra em vez de gemidos descontrolados.

- Sim...

Tseng viu que não poderia arrancar nenhum outro pensamento coerente no momento e se concentrou em proporcionar aquela sensação que fazia sua mente se esquecer de tudo. Uma de suas mãos segurava a pele alva do vice-presidente com tanta força que deveria deixar marcas. A outra se colocava sobre a mão de Rufus sobre sua ereção, só não era claro se ela estava ajudando ou atrapalhando.

O loiro parecia que escorregaria da mesa a qualquer momento de tanto que ele se movia impacientemente sobre ela.

O Turk sentia cada vez a sua temperatura aumentar. O calor parecia que não teria fim enquanto ele não parasse seus movimentos. Mas ele não pararia por mais nada nesse mundo.

Ele olhou para seu adorado vice-presidente e viu aquele olhar implorando para que ele o ajudasse naquele momento. O loiro estava tão contente e tão frustrado que era difícil separar uma sensação da outra.

Tseng escutou seu nome ecoar trêmulo por entre gemidos e aquilo parecia fazer o calor do seu corpo aumentar cada vez mais. Seu nome.

Seu nome foi pronunciado uma última vez, antes que o corpo de Rufus se tornasse tenso e depois relaxasse sobre a superfície da mesa. O Turk continuou a masturbá-lo até que todo o líquido parasse de ser derramado. Ele também se sentia próximo. Embora estivesse exausto, ele ainda lutava com investidas cada vez mais desesperadas. Aquele momento parecia que não chegaria nunca, mas finalmente, seu corpo e sua mente pareciam ter sido cobertos por uma sensação abrasadora, que dominou seus sentidos completamente por alguns instantes.

Juntando algumas de suas forças, ele se retirou e desabou sobre uma cadeira.

Eles permaneceram em um silêncio reconfortante por algum tempo, até Tseng voltar a se pronunciar.

- Não pense que eu esqueci o que você disse.

Rufus virou seu rosto lentamente para encarar o Turk.

- Tinha certeza de que você não se esqueceria.

Tseng se debruçou sobre a mesa e pressionou seus lábios contra os do loiro. Sua língua procurou acesso para dentro da boca e começou a explorar o caminho que já conhecia muito bem. O vice-presidente segurou os cabelos negros e se entregou ao beijo.

Parecia que o futuro dono do mundo tinha um dono.

x

x

x

x

- Você também vai para Wutai? – perguntou Vincent surpreso.

- Parece até que você está decepcionado... – Sephiroth circulou a cintura do moreno e afastou um pouco os cabelos negros para que ele pudesse atacar o pescoço.

- Eu pensei que ele estava tentando nos separar.

- E ele estava... Mas seu chefe o fez mudar de idéia...

- Então, o ShinRa deve estar bem mau-humorado.

- Talvez... Embora eu ache que Tseng deve ter meios eficientes de persuadir alguém...

Vincent fechou os olhos quando sentiu braços o apertarem com força. – E acredito que você tem seus meios para convencer uma pessoa...

Uma risada...

- Você quer comprovar? – falou Sephiroth ao ouvido do moreno, que nem teve tempo para responder quando foi arrastado e jogado em cima da cama. Parecia que uma noite longa antecederia um dia longo de viagem...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Eis minha desculpa esfarrapada para mandá-los a Wutai... Mas já aviso que será uma situação diferente da do jogo... E personagens voltarão!**

**Também escrevi uma fic TsengxRufus que se chama "Tremor" se alguém se interessar ela está aqui no site. Ou então procurem no perfil do Vovô. **

**Quando eu terminar de postar esta fic, a próxima provavelmente será uma TsengxRufus, RenoxRufus... Caso alguém se interessar, aguarde. **


	6. Chapter 6

**No capítulo anterior... Tseng teve seus meios de persuadir Rufus a mandar Sephiroth e Vincent em uma missão para Wutai.**

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta-Reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

xxx

**Capítulo VI**

- O que eles estão fazendo aqui?

Vincent não havia percebido que ele pronunciara em voz alta seus pensamentos, até o momento em que as palavras já haviam saído de sua boca... junto com uma pontada de um sentimento amargo...

Eles estavam para embarcar em sua viagem para Wutai. Sephiroth e Vincent foram os primeiros a chegar... Cerca de dez minutos depois o olhar do Turk avistou um Soldier loiro e outro moreno, que andavam lado a lado.

- Relaxe... – O General passou suas mãos discretamente pelos ombros do moreno, encontrando-os tensos.

- Eu... Não é nada... – O rapaz não sabia o que dizer.

Um sorriso. – Posso ver que não é nada... – disse ele ao afagar a parte superior das costas do Turk, antes que os Soldiers vissem o que ele estava fazendo. Não que fosse algum segredo... Mas ele não ficaria se mostrando com o Vincent para todo mundo ver... O que os dois tinham entre si interessava só a eles.

- Olá!! – Zack sorriu para os dois como se soubesse de tudo.

O rapaz recebeu um enorme silêncio em retorno.

- Que desânimo... eu só estava tentando ser educado... – O Soldier cruzou os braços demonstrando uma leve irritação.

Cloud não estava nem percebendo o que estava acontecendo. Suas pálpebras estavam quase fechadas e provavelmente círculos escuros se formariam sob seus olhos.

- Eu quero um lugar na janela!! – disse o moreno ao tentar puxar o loirinho para dentro do grande helicóptero.

O garoto sentiu seu corpo ser arrastado. – Zack! De onde você tira toda essa energia a essa hora da manhã? – O Soldier mais novo esfregou os olhos.

- Ahn? Acho que eu já nasci assim!!

- Então o problema é de nascença como eu havia suspeitado...

Um grande tapa ressoou pelo ar e a cabeça de Cloud ganhou um hematoma proeminente... que ficou escondido sob o volume dos cabelos.

- Ai – disse o garoto ao passar a mão pelo local atingido lentamente.

- Isso é para você aprender a não fazer pouco dos meus proble... da minha energia... Você não parece reclamar tanto dela quando a gente...

- Zack!!

-...quando a gente treina!! Quando a gente treina no nosso quarto...

As faces de Cloud estavam ganhando uma cor bem avermelhada.

- Zack...

- Quando a gente treina aquele jogo de RPG no nosso quarto!! Aquele live yaoi...

- Eu não vou jogar mais nada com você se você continuar a falar. – Cloud cruzou os braços e se virou para o outro lado.

O moreno levantou as mãos em sinal de rendição. – Tudo bem!! Tudo menos isso!!

Nesse momento, uma cabeleira ruiva pôde ser vista ao longe no horizonte. Ela se aproximava lentamente... bem lentamente... e fazia um caminho bem torto também. Ao seu lado Rude andava calmamente, nem saindo de seu trajeto quando o corpo do outro tombava em cima dele, para depois cambalear para o outro lado.

Após uns cinco minutos, a dupla ultrapassou uma distância que poderia ser feita em um.

- Yo.

Silêncio.

- A recepção calorosa de vocês me comove.

Reno virou para um lado e suspirou com alívio. – Ufa... pensei que o chefe já estaria aqui... Mas parece que ele está mais atrasado que a gente.

- Eu o quê?

- Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!! – Reno quase pulou no colo de Rude com o susto.

Tseng estava no lado que o ruivo não olhara.

O jovem Turk largou o pescoço do seu companheiro e sorriu. – Bom dia, chefe.

- Por que a demora, Reno?

- Eu pensava que estávamos quites já que nós três chegamos atrasados.

- Eu só demorei porque tinha assuntos importantes a resolver, que fique bem claro, Reno. E quais são suas desculpas dessa vez?

- Teve uma boa noite, né chefe? - O rapaz olhava para uma marca no pescoço do seu superior e sorria. - Mesmos assuntos importantes.

Tseng não pareceu entender, ou fingiu não entender e não se prolongou em suas cobranças.

Vincent podia dizer que Rude parecia meio incomodado... mas, ele não sabia ao certo, as expressões de seu colega não eram tão fáceis de se ler naquele momento.

O líder dos Turks passou as últimas instruções sobre a missão brevemente antes de se preparar para voltar a seus outros compromissos.

- Chefe!!

O moreno se virou relutantemente.

Reno apontava em direção ao seu pescoço. Sinalizando alguma coisa.

Tseng levou sua mão sobre a sua pele discretamente e uma expressão quase imperceptível se formou em seu rosto. Rude podia dizer que ele parecia se lembrar de alguma coisa. Vincent podia dizer que ele estava sem jeito. Reno podia dizer que ele sorriu.

Finalmente eles partiriam para Wutai.

- Eu quero sentar na janela!! – disse o ruivo ao correr para o helicóptero.

- A janela é minha, a janela é minha!! – gritou Zack ao sair correndo atrás.

Os dois quase se estapearam ao entrarem e perceberam que havia janelas o suficiente para todos... Mesmo assim eles sentaram-se possessivamente, marcando o território que escolheram. Cloud sentou-se ao lado de Zack, ficando entre o ruivo e o moreno. Rude escolheu o assento o mais distante de Reno possível. Sephiroth e Vincent sentaram-se no espaço que havia sobrado, lado a lado.

Reno olhou para Rude, que virou o rosto, um tanto irritado, e não desgrudou o olhar da janela. Então, o ruivo olhou para o loiro ao lado, que parecia que desabaria de cara para o chão a qualquer momento.

- Mesmos assuntos importantes?

Zack olhou para o Turk, desanimado. – Antes fosse... Ele preferiu ficar lendo mangás yaoi a madrugada inteira.

O garoto pareceu despertar do transe. – Eu não leio mangás yaoi!!

- Lê sim.

- Mas... não é nada de mais... E tudo bem calminho...

-...parecia até bem agitado...

O rosto de Cloud ganhou um bonito tom avermelhado.

O Soldier de cabelos negros deu um suspiro de exasperação. - Vou dar um conselho a você, Turk: nunca queira ter um namorado otaku. Eles vão querer arrastar você para eventos de anime lotados e vão ficar falando mais dos personagens do que de você.

Reno deu um sorriso. – Pode deixar... Eu nunca vou ser louco de querer ter um relacionamento com alguém. – O rapaz encostou-se relaxadamente em seu lugar e levou suas mãos para trás, encostando a cabeça nelas. – Por que eu ficaria preso a uma pessoa se eu posso ser livre para fazer o que quiser?

- É, eu também pensava assim antes de conhecer o Cloud. – O moreno sorriu. – Às vezes, encontramos uma pessoa que faz a gente mudar de opinião. Aí, você começa a querer passar mais tempo com essa pessoa... e quando você vê, já está dividindo um quarto, tendo que aturar a luz de um monitor na sua cara enquanto seu namorado procura mangás de putaria pela Internet em vez de fazer sexo com você.

- Eu não vejo putaria!!!

- Sacanagem?

- Quantas vezes eu preciso dizer que eu procuro mangás pelo roteiro!! Pelo roteiro!!

- Até eu escrevo uma coisa daquelas... Ai, ui, ai, ui, mais forte, mais rápido.

- Aquilo... aparece só de vez em quando...

- Esse seu de vez em quando aparece muitas vezes, hein?

Cloud cruzou os braços, emburrado.

- Ei... não fica assim... Eu... eu também leio seus mangás de vez em quando...

- Isso quer dizer muitas vezes?

-...Er... menos que você, eu garanto... – Zack sorriu e bagunçou os cabelos de Cloud. O rapaz sorriu ainda mais quando o garoto afastou sua mão. O moreno falou algo ao ouvido dele que o fez corar e depois deu um beijo nele. Um beijo demorado.

Reno viu o casal e sorriu. Eles pareciam felizes juntos... Mas... o Turk sabia que aquilo não era para ele. Que ele simplesmente não servia para relacionamentos... Que ele nunca teria sorte em um... Nem se tentasse... E, afinal de contas, quem se interessaria por ele? Quem seria o louco de querer ter mais que uma noite, umas noites com ele? Seu olhar se voltou brevemente para Rude. Ele estava olhando para o nada mostrado pela janela. Mas por um momento, parecia que o Turk observava o casal com uma espécie de sorriso triste em seu rosto e depois olhara para o ruivo... Aquilo era só impressão, não era?

x

x

x

x

Wutai... parecia uma espécie de paraíso exótico. Era uma cidade tão linda e tão diferente, que não parecia real, parecia uma ilusão criada por um sonho deslumbrante. Mas um sonho nunca proporcionaria uma gama de detalhes tão grande como os que eram vistos pelos olhos do grupo que se aproximava.

Cada construção era adornada por desenhos elaborados, criados pelo contorno de madeiras e pedras sob um telhado curvo. A cor vermelha era presença obrigatória em todos os lugares e enchia os olhos com um brilho fascinante.

Um rio extremamente límpido fazia seu caminho por entre as casas de arquitetura oriental. Suas bordas eram cobertas por pedras reluzentes que enfeitavam toda a extensão. Graciosas pontes curvas descansavam sobre seu leito.

As ruas eram adornadas pelas esculturas em pedra e pelos jardins. Por elas passavam turistas vindos de todas as partes do mundo, buscando um lugar que poderia existir só em suas imaginações, mas era real.

As montanhas cercavam a cidade como se fossem guardiãs do local, protegendo todos os tesouros que se escondiam em cada casa, em cada esquina, em cada canto.

O verde da vegetação contrastava com o vermelho intenso e em vez de criarem incomodo para um espectador, apenas ressaltavam a beleza um do outro. A mistura de tons da natureza, junto com as tintas criadas pelos homens, construíam um cenário que parecia uma pintura viva. Algo tão delicado e harmonioso, que não aparentava ser real, e sim a criação de um artista, que só existe em um quadro.

O helicóptero pousou discretamente em uma casa que devia pertencer a um ricaço que passava suas férias na região uma vez por ano. Mas era comum que ele emprestasse seu imóvel para seus amigos. Na realidade era uma propriedade da ShinRa, usada por altos executivos... Mas que podia servir para abrigar membros da companhia em uma missão especial...

- Esse lugar é enorme... – disse Cloud admirado. – Eu acho que vou me perder por aqui...

- A gente pode brincar de esconde-esconde, vai ser divertido!! – disse o outro Soldier ao abraçá-lo pela cintura.

- Zack... acho que a gente tá meio grandinho para brincar dessas coisas...

- É? Eu estava pensando que ia ser legal a gente brincar de se esconder pela casa... se perder pela noite em um dos quartos...

- Eu também quero brincar! – disse Reno ao ouvir a conversa.

O moreno abraçou Cloud de forma possessiva. – Procure o seu Turk para brincar!! Esse Soldier é meu!!

- Mas que preconceito é esse? Você é um daqueles que acham que Soldiers e Turks não se misturam? Eu não vejo problema nenhum nisso... Se o General quiser brincar comigo eu aceito.

As orelhas de Vincent começaram a arder.

- O que está acontecendo? – disse Sephiroth com aquela expressão séria dele...

- Estamos combinando de brincar de pique-esconde.

O General só olhou para Zack por um momento até voltar a ignorá-lo. – Quando começaremos a missão?

- Sephy... já tá ficando escuro.

- Você sabe muito bem que o nosso trabalho não depende de horários.

- Mas, tá frio lá fora!!

Uma veia estava começando a saltar sob a testa do General até que a voz aveludada de Vincent ecoou elegantemente pelo ar.

- Poderíamos discutir melhor os detalhes de nossa missão esta noite e agir amanhã.

Sephiroth olhou para ele com a mesma seriedade de sempre.

- Está bem.

Todos piscaram os olhos, como se tivessem escutado errado. Zack até passou os dedos no ouvido antes de sentir Cloud afastando sua mão.

Silêncio.

- É sério? – perguntou o Soldier de cabelos negros.

- Eu sempre falo sério.

O moreno abriu um enorme sorriso. – Grande sugestão Vinny, amo você!!

Uma veia ameaçava saltar sob a testa do Turk. Desde quando ele havia dado intimidades ao Soldier para que ele falasse daquele jeito?

Uma segunda veia ameaçava saltar sob a testa de Sephiroth.

Um tapa ecoou pelo ar.

- Você não vai ter sexo hoje!! Eu vou ler meus mangás!!! – disse Cloud após bater em seu namorado.

- Aiiiiiiiiiiiiii – disse o Soldier ao esfregar seu rosto. – Eu... eu não estava dando em cima dele!! Eu... oras, você entendeu!! E... você vai ver mangás coisas nenhuma!! Nem tem Internet nesse fim de mundo!!

- Uhuuuu tem Internet!! – disse Reno sentado em frente a um computador e digitando a sua senha do MSN.

- Droga, Reno!! Guarde as coisas que você acha para você mesmo!!!!!!!

O ruivo estava segurando uma garrafa enorme de sakê. – Eu até estava pensando em dividir... – disse o Turk ao esconder de novo a garrafa.

-... – Zack estava desconsolado. – Falta mais alguma coisa acontecer??? Falta??? – gritou o Soldier ao encostar-se a uma porta... que se abriu de repente, fazendo-o cair para trás.

- Encontrei um lago... – disse Rude antes de ver o rapaz tombar e cair dentro da água.

x

x

x

x

O cômodo era bem aconchegante. Tons pastéis cobriam o ambiente que era iluminado por uma claridade suave que vinha do fogo das lanternas. Não havia muitos móveis no local, além de uma mesa baixa que ficava ao centro.

O grupo estava lá para o que mesmo? Discutir detalhes da missão? Sephiroth até tentou. Porém, quando ele viu os membros da ShinRa bebendo o primeiro copo ele desistiu da idéia.

Estavam todos sentados ao chão, formando quase uma roda. Sephiroth em uma das extremidades da mesa, a sua esquerda estava Zack, depois Cloud, Reno, Rude e finalmente Vincent permanecia ao seu lado direito.

- Miieee, peerdoôa? – disse o Soldier moreno ao seu namorado.

O garoto estava com os braços cruzados. – Não.

- Pifavorrrr... – disse o rapaz ao tombar no braço de Sephiroth, que o empurrou e o fez tombar em cima de Cloud e babar em seu ombro.

O loirinho olhou para o moreno vestindo um kimono azul que ele vestira enquanto suas roupas secavam. O tecido parecia ser tão macio... e se moldava tão bem ao corpo dele...

-...Talvez...

Zack abriu um lindo sorriso.

Seus olhares se encontraram.

Suas bocas se aproximaram.

- Desculpaaaaaaaaaaa – disse Reno ao derramar sua bebida no braço de Cloud... – Deixa que eu enxugo! -...E lamber a pele do loiro.

O moreno viu uma cor vermelha dançar em sua visão. – Ele é meuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!! – disse o rapaz ao voar em cima do ruivo.

Os dois brigavam no meio do chão.

Todos os outros deram tanta importância à cena, como dariam a uma mosca entrando na sala. A única diferença era que se uma mosca tivesse entrado, talvez alguém fizesse alguma coisa.

Os rapazes começaram a rolar em cima do outro, distribuindo golpes desencontrados.

Depois pararam.

Começaram a cantar, balançando para os lados com os braços de um no ombro do outro.

Aquilo incomodava.

Mas antes que alguém parasse a cantoria esmurrando os dois, eles já estavam brigando outra vez.

Depois começaram a contar piadas.

E alguém só fez um esforço para separá-los quando os dois estavam com os corpos colados, as pernas entrelaçadas e os braços em volta do outro. Quando suas bocas estavam prestes a se encontrar eles foram separados por Cloud e Rude.

x

x

x

x

O Turk estava querendo se concentrar na bebida. Mas cada vez que ele levava o recipiente à boca um pé se esfregava a ele. No começo, apenas sua perna era tocada. Depois, a sola foi subindo pelo joelho, logo se deitando em sua coxa e finalmente...

-...

- Você está bem, Rude? – perguntou Vincent preocupado ao ver seu colega se engasgar.

O Turk de olhos vermelhos olhou para o lado e suas faces se tornaram quase da cor de seus olhos. Ele olhou para frente outra vez.

- É... você está bem, Rude? – perguntou Reno ao sorrir. O jovem estava deitado no chão, levemente apoiado pelos seus cotovelos, fazendo com que a parte superior do seu corpo ficasse afastada do chão.

O Turk afastou o pé e tentou se concentrar na bebida.

- Eu posso fazer você se sentir muito bem... – disse o ruivo ao colocar seu pé de volta ao lugar que estava. Os dedos começaram a se mexer por cima do órgão coberto até acharem o zíper da calça e o puxarem de forma desajeitada, mas mesmo assim puxando...

- Reno...

- O quê...?

- Pare com isso... – disse o Turk ao fechar sua braguilha.

- Não seja tímido... aposto que ninguém vai ligar se a gente fizer algo aqui.

- Eu vou ligar – disse Vincent lançando um olhar mortal.

- Sabia que você devia ter algum tipo de perversão por baixo dessa seriedade toda... Não sabia que você gostava de olhar...

- Eu não disse isso! Eu disse que não quero ver vocês fazendo isso aqui nesse chão...

- Eu posso fazer isso em cima da mesa se você quiser...

- Reno!

- Tudo bem!! Já entendi!! – O ruivo se levantou decidido. Perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu com a cara em cima da virilha de Rude.

- Reno...

O ruivo começou a lamber o tecido por cima do órgão. O Turk tirou a cabeça coberta pelos cabelos vermelhos de cima dele e o fez levantar junto com ele.

- Eu vou levar você para o quarto.

Os olhos verdes brilharam. – Gostei da idéia...

- Eu vou levar você para o quarto e você vai dormir.

- Depois do sexo.

- Você não sabe o que está fazendo.

- Claro que eu sei!! Eu sei que ainda não estamos fazendo sexo.

- Você não pensa em outra palavra?

- Transar, trepar...

A boca do ruivo foi coberta e o rapaz foi arrastado para fora do cômodo.

Os dois caminharam por corredores escuros. Melhor dizendo, Rude caminhou por corredores escuros arrastando Reno junto. Seus corpos estavam encostados, fazendo o calor de um ser transmitido para o outro.

Uma risada ecoou pelo ar.

Rude não sabia o que aquilo queria dizer. Ele soltou Reno, que se encostou a uma parede. O papel que a cobria deixava passar o brilho prateado da lua, que formava um contorno iluminado em volta do corpo do rapaz.

- Você... deve estar cansado de mim... – disse o jovem sorrindo. Antes que pudesse escutar alguma resposta, ele continuou. – Eu só dou trabalho para você... – O sorriso pareceu morrer em seus lábios.

O outro Turk olhou aquela imagem tão incomum... seu amigo sem aquele sorriso zombeteiro estampado. Havia algo de errado... Ele não sabia o que era aquela sensação que ardia em seu peito... Ou melhor, sabia muito bem... E por isso que ele sentia quase uma dor ao ver a expressão naquele rosto.

De repente, sem agüentar o peso que crescia dentro dele, Rude jogou seu corpo contra o de Reno e levantou seu queixo para fazer suas bocas se encontrarem. Seus lábios se movimentaram timidamente sobre os outros, até ele sentir uma língua buscar a sua. Elas se encontraram e se envolveram por um momento que pareceu durar uma eternidade. Quando suas bocas se separaram, um sorriso estava de volta ao rosto de Reno.

- Isso quer dizer que você não está tão cansado de mim, né?

x

x

x

x

Aquele sorriso estava de volta. Se alguém se esquecesse por um momento de uma ironia constante que ele carregava e se concentrar na trilha de dentes brancos cercados pela boca sedutora, essa pessoa estaria certamente perdida. Porque não há como escapar daquele sorriso. Era irritantemente tentador ver a língua passar pelos lábios lentamente, fazendo a pele macia ganhar um brilho molhado.

O quarto parecia abafado. E ficou mais quente ainda quando o ruivo deitou languidamente em cima do futon, sua camisa sempre com botões abertos parecia revelar naquela noite uma porção maior de pele. Talvez Reno tivesse desabotoado a roupa enquanto Rude não via, embora fosse difícil o outro Turk não estar atento a qualquer ação que seu amigo fazia àquela altura.

O olhar escondido pelos óculos escuros analisava o corpo esguio, levemente curvado para cima como se o rapaz estivesse se entregando, convidando. Provavelmente Reno estava se oferecendo mesmo... Mas era difícil de saber se era uma atitude consciente ou força do hábito... Como se ele nem percebesse que sempre se movia de uma maneira provocativa. Inclinando o corpo em ângulos tentadores.

A luz da lua entrava livremente pela janela aberta, realçando ainda mais a pele branca, fazendo-a ganhar um aspecto de porcelana, lisa e perfeita, contrastando com as mechas vermelhas intensas e os olhos verdes brilhantes.

Era uma imagem linda demais para não querer tocá-la.

Os dedos deslizaram pelo peito de Reno, até pararem com a intromissão de um botão fechado, então, eles fizeram o caminho de volta, até terminarem seu percurso sobre o pescoço.

De repente, Rude se levantou e colocou um lençol sobre seu companheiro, caminhando em seguida até a saída do quarto.

- Eu pensei que você me queria.

O Turk parou encarando a porta. Aquele rapaz era o que ele mais desejava naquele momento. Mas algo em sua mente dizia para que ele fosse embora. Afinal, o que significaria aquilo? Seria apenas uma noite. Apenas mais uma noite. Ele sabia que Reno não seria capaz de entregar a ele mais que algumas noites mal dormidas. Para que se enganar? Pensar que ele seria capaz de mudar aquele pensamento imutável. Acreditar tolamente, apaixonadamente que ele seria o único naquele pensamento torto. Porque ele nunca seria seu.

Aquilo tudo era uma ilusão.

Porque Reno em seus braços era um sonho que se acabava com o passar da noite.

- É melhor você descansar.

- Mas eu não quero descansar... – O rapaz jogou o lençol longe e deu um pulo nas costas de Rude, segurando-se no pescoço dele. Suas pernas circularam a cintura do rapaz e sua boca encostou-se a sua orelha. – Me leva de volta para cama...

Um longo suspiro foi ouvido antes que a dupla fizesse o caminho de volta para o futon.

Reno estava deitado novamente e olhava para o rapaz ajoelhado ao seu lado... que parecia pensar em algo...

- Você promete que fica aqui até eu dormir?

- Se você quiser... não vejo mal nenhum nisso...

Um sorriso enorme se formou no rosto do Turk, que se virou e colocou suas mãos nas coxas de Rude. Ele mordeu a pele coberta pela calça e foi fazendo um caminho perigoso para cima.

-...O... o que você está fazendo?

O ruivo olhou para cima por um momento.

- Você prometeu que ficaria comigo até eu dormir... mas eu não vou dormir ainda...

Seus lábios tocaram o membro sob as calças e fizeram pressão sobre o tecido. Rude segurou as longas mechas de cabelos vermelhos, tentando afastar o jovem, mas ele foi perdendo a motivação na medida que sentiu dedos tentando procurar seu órgão e libertá-lo.

Ele desistiu relutantemente quando viu suas calças abertas e mãos sobre seu membro. As palmas deslizaram sobre ele lentamente, antes que uma língua fizesse seu caminho da base, até a ponta. O rapaz lambeu a extremidade algumas vezes lentamente, para depois aumentar o ritmo. Ele passou os lábios de leve sobre a região e sugou a parte de cima. Sua boca se afastou um pouco e o ruivo passou seu rosto sobre o membro amavelmente, antes de retornar a chupá-lo.

Rude tentava se controlar o máximo que conseguia ao sentir seu corpo ser invadido pela sensação estimulante. Ele soltou o cabelo de Reno e afastou um pouco suas roupas, deixando seus ombros descobertos. Ele apertou a pele pálida e levou uma de suas mãos até o pescoço do ruivo, sentindo os fios de cabelo compridos por cima dela. Ele tentou afastar mais o tecido até onde dava, revelando mais do corpo abaixo.

Reno se levantou e tirou os óculos de sua cabeça. Ele retirou o paletó, jogando-o no chão. Seus dedos começaram a desabotoar os botões que faltavam de sua camisa, enquanto Rude tocava seu corpo, passando suas mãos avidamente pelo tórax coberto pelo fino tecido. Logo, mais aquela peça seria jogada ao chão. As mãos do outro Turk encontraram a pele descoberta e a acariciaram ferozmente, enquanto ele sugava o pescoço do ruivo.

- Você parece um pouco mais motivado agora... – Sorriu Reno ao empurrar os ombros de Rude e tirar seu paletó. Ele tentou desfazer o nó da gravata, mas era uma tarefa complexa demais para ele e o rapaz simplesmente a ignorou para voltar sua atenção à camisa. Quando terminou, o ruivo colocou seus braços em volta do pescoço do outro e o beijou brevemente.

Ele sorriu e tirou os óculos escuros que cobriam os olhos tomados por um sentimento intenso. Eles se olharam por alguns instantes antes que Reno se abaixasse e beijasse todo o tórax amostra pela camisa aberta. Sua boca continuou para baixo, até ele encontrar o membro mais uma vez.

O órgão foi envolvido pelos lábios quentes que se moviam sobre ele. Reno começou a chupar o membro depressa, enquanto sua mão abria suas próprias calças. O jovem Turk começou a se masturbar ao mesmo tempo em que sugava seu companheiro. Sua mão se movia rapidamente, no mesmo ritmo de sua boca.

Rude o fez se afastar relutantemente, parando para retirar as calças e a cueca de Reno, passando suas mãos pelas pernas esguias. O ruivo se ajoelhou de novo frente ao outro e tirou a camisa que o cobria, tentando fazer o mesmo com a gravata que o havia vencido anteriormente. O rapaz deu um sorriso vitorioso quando conseguiu arrancá-la e depois passou suas mãos pelas costas de Rude, arranhando a pele.

Reno quase deu um grito quando sentiu um dedo ser inserido. Seus músculos se contraíram involuntariamente, até ele relaxar.

- Você parece estar com pressa...

De repente, o dedo se retirou de dentro dele e ele se virou, esfregando suas costas no peito do outro. O ruivo recebeu leves mordidas sobre seu ombro, quando ele começou a pressionar mais seu corpo contra o outro, movendo-se constantemente. Ele sentiu uma das mãos de Rude encontrarem sua ereção, enquanto a outra afagava seu peito. Reno sentiu o órgão ereto passando pela parte de baixo de suas costas e esfregar sua extensão pelas suas coxas, entre suas nádegas, tocando sua abertura.

O jovem Turk curvou-se para frente, apoiando-se em seus joelhos e braços sobre o futon, oferecendo seu corpo sem o menor constrangimento. Sua mão voltou esfregar seu órgão, esperando ansiosamente. Ele sentiu um dedo voltar a penetrá-lo lubrificado com uma substância que ele não fazia a menor idéia do que era, mas ele não se importou muito quando um certo ponto dentro dele foi encontrado. O local foi tocado mais algumas vezes e Reno gemia cada vez mais alto, aumentando o ritmo sobre seu membro. Mais um dedo foi inserido e as ações se repetiram, deixando o ruivo mais ansioso e desesperado.

-...Rude...

Os dedos se retiraram e ele sentiu mãos afagarem suas costas lentamente.

- Rude!!

O rapaz podia jurar que ouviu um riso baixo, mas seus sentidos logo foram tomados por uma agonia eufórica quando o órgão começou a entrar devagar. Reno mordeu seus lábios e fechou seus olhos com força.

Os primeiros movimentos começaram lentos e calculados, do jeito que mais impacienta o ruivo. Mas era sempre daquele jeito. Ele podia gritar, implorar, xingar, que Rude sempre o torturava o quando ele queria. E toda a vez Reno achava que valia a pena. Toda a vez que ele sentia aquele órgão tomando seu corpo, fazendo-o enlouquecer, ele achava que valia a pena.

Rude guiava seu membro devagar, provocando a si e ao ruivo. Depois, ele aumentava um pouco o ritmo. Deixando o outro ansioso. Mas logo ele diminuía outra vez, ouvia uns xingamentos e quase parava. Então, ele se retirava brevemente, para voltar de repente. Retirava-se mais uma vez e voltava lentamente. Depois tudo se repetia, até que Reno pedisse, implorasse. Daí ele começava a se mover bem rápido, fazendo-o chegar bem perto de... Então, ele parava. O Turk prolongava a situação pelo máximo que podia, só para sentir o corpo do ruivo por mais tempo. Só para escutar os gemidos desesperados.

Suas mãos passavam pelas costas do rapaz, afagavam a cintura, arranhavam as coxas e paravam sobre as nádegas. Depois elas procuravam o peito, fazendo seus dedos circularem os mamilos e se colocavam sobre a mão de Reno em sua ereção. Movimentavam sobre ela algumas vezes, enquanto o penetrava lentamente.

Rude só começou a se mover mais rápido quando viu que o outro estava próximo, que era quando Reno se desesperava completamente.

O ruivo não conseguia mais ter qualquer pensamento coerente, a não ser buscar com todas as suas forças pelo seu ápice, movendo seu corpo contra Rude e passando sua mão sobre seu órgão vigorosamente. Ele não sabia ao certo por quanto tempo aquilo havia se prolongado, mas quando o momento chegou, ele se entregou com entusiasmo, sentindo todos os pontos do seu corpo serem envolvidos por uma alegria intensa. O jovem sorria exausto, enquanto Rude o segurava firme, movendo-se ansioso pelo momento que o aguardava.

Mais algumas investidas e ele também se entregou ao grande prazer que o envolveu, tomando conta de todos os seus sentidos por um breve e feliz momento.

O rapaz deitou-se ao lado do ruivo que tentava recuperar seu fôlego.

Quando as pálpebras se abriram para revelar os olhos verdes brilhantes sorrindo para ele, Rude pensou, por um breve instante, que estava no paraíso. E por um momento, nem que fosse passageiro, ele quis acreditar que permaneceria naquele sonho para sempre. E a lua ainda brilhava no céu. E a noite ainda não acabara. E a noite ainda se estenderia por um longo tempo...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Outros personagens também terão uma longa noite... **


	7. Chapter 7

**No capítulo anterior... Soldiers e Turks vão para Wutai... E resolvem passar a primeira noite "planejando" sua missão. Rude resolve levar Reno para o quarto... para que ele pudesse dormir... Mas dormir não estava nos planos do ruivo...**

**

* * *

**

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

Eles bebiam lentamente. Em silêncio. Um olhar vermelho cruzando brevemente com um olhar verde.

Um gemido baixo foi escutado.

- Zack... – As faces de Cloud se ruborizaram ao sentir onde as mãos do Soldier estavam. A língua do moreno lambia o lóbulo do loiro languidamente. Os dentes morderam a orelha coberta pelos fios dourados. Algumas palavras foram sussurradas ao ouvido do garoto, fazendo-o corar ainda mais.

De repente, Cloud foi jogado ao chão e Zack subiu em cima dele, fazendo seus corpos se encostarem. O loiro tentou afastar seu namorado, mas a criatura parecia que ficava mais pesada quando bêbada.

- Zack... estão olhando pra gente...

- Mas... o Sephy já viu a gente fazer isso várias vezes... várias, várias e várias vezes...

Vincent parou de beber.

O General lançou um olhar mortal para o Soldier.

- Ah, é verdade... isso é mentira... – disse Zack tentando consertar. – O Sephy não só olhava como participava ativamente!

Sephiroth procurou sua Masamune com o olhar.

O Turk lançou um olhar mortal para o General.

- Zack... acho que é uma boa hora para a gente ir para o quarto...

- Boa idéia!! – O Soldier se levantou rapidamente, desequilibrou-se, caiu no chão, levantou outra vez e saiu feliz do cômodo. Cloud suspirou exasperado e seguiu pelo mesmo caminho.

Um silêncio frio se derramou pelo local.

Os últimos a ficarem bebiam lentamente sem se encararem.

- Isso foi há muito tempo.

- Você não me deve explicações – disse Vincent em um tom baixo.

O mesmo silêncio...

x

x

x

x

Risos ecoaram pelo corredor até eles se abafarem ao som de uma porta se fechando. Zack havia trombado em todos os móveis e paredes. Hematomas estavam começando a se formar. Mas ele continuava com o mesmo sorriso feliz no rosto.

Cloud admirou o local exótico. Parecia um cenário de algum filme de fantasia. As cores do ambiente tão vivas e ao mesmo tempo tão delicadas. Ele se deitou lentamente no futon e apreciou a maciez do tecido.

- Não é hora de dormir ainda!!

O garoto já tinha se aconchegado, deixando seu corpo relaxar com a meia-luz do quarto. Seus olhos haviam se fechado deliciosamente, até voltarem a se abrir de repente.

- Zack!!

O moreno havia mordido o pé descalço.

- Cloud... a gente tem que aproveitar esta noite...

- Eu posso aproveitar bem esta noite dormindo.

- Eu prefiro sexo com pessoas acordadas...

O garoto olhou para o rapaz de maneira relutante.

- Diz que sim... Eu prometo deixar você dormir... Depois.

Olhar de cachorro carente.

- Tudo bem...

Zack abriu um largo sorriso e se afastou de Cloud, saindo do quarto.

O garoto estava confuso.

- Zack!!

Nada.

- Eu disse que tudo bem!!

x

x

x

x

O tempo passou. Cloud já estava praticamente dormindo.

- Achei!!!

O loiro deu um salto sobre o futon.

- Achou o quê?!

O Soldier segurava uma peça de roupa que ele havia encontrado. – Eu queria que você usasse...

Cloud olhou para o tecido macio e brilhante. Ele levantou rapidamente e arrancou a roupa das mãos do seu namorado, indo para trás de um biombo decorado.

- Er... Eu já vi você sem roupa!

Mas quando Zack estava quase dando uma espiada, Cloud surgiu com um lindo kimono azul, de um tom mais claro que o seu, que ressaltava a cor de seus olhos. O moreno olhou emocionado e tocou os ombros do garoto sobre o tecido.

- Ficou bom?

Zack sorriu malicioso. – Não sei... acho que eu preciso ver mais de perto... – Sua mão agarrou o tecido e puxou o mais novo para si. Ele afagou o peito coberto e depois colocou suas mãos por baixo do kimono, afastando as bordas para ir revelando os ombros de Cloud e arranhá-los com os dentes.

- Então, eu acho que preciso ver você mais de perto também... – O loiro puxou seu namorado pela cintura e foi subindo suas mãos pelos lados, sentindo os músculos estremecerem com o contato. Suas mãos copiaram as ações do outro, para revelar os ombros do moreno. Ele sugou a pele e distribuiu leves mordidas.

- Você está me imitando? – Zack arranhou a parte de trás do pescoço de Cloud e o lambeu.

- Por que você diz isso? – O garoto repetiu o que o outro fez.

Mãos afagaram o peito do loiro, parando para deslizar os dedos sobre os mamilos.

Zack riu quando sentir fazerem o mesmo com ele.

- Você não tem mais criatividade que isso? – Zack abriu espaço com suas mãos entre a parte de baixo do kimono de Cloud e passou a mão pelas suas coxas.

- Tenho... – O loiro passou suas mãos pelas coxas do moreno, mas continuou subindo e procurando até encontrar o membro dele entre as pernas.

O Soldier soltou um gemido rouco. – Gosto da sua criatividade... – E recebeu em troca alguns toques maldosamente deliciosos.

Zack resolveu retribuir procurando o membro de Cloud e o afagando da mesma forma.

- Agora... é você... que está me imitando... – O garoto mordeu o tecido sobre o braço do moreno, para conter seus gemidos.

- Eu posso fazer alguma coisa diferente... – Uma das mãos apertou a parte de trás das coxas do garoto e subiu até achar sua entrada. A ponta de seu dedo rodeou o local e foi inserida devagar, fazendo Cloud morder o kimono de Zack com força. O rapaz introduziu o resto do seu dedo e sentiu o corpo perto de si ficar tenso. Ele continuou a esfregar o órgão com sua outra mão, até parar de repente. Seu dedo também se afastou, fazendo com que ele ganhasse um olhar de interrogação do loiro. – Acho que é a sua vez de tentar outra coisa...

Cloud encarou aquilo como um desafio e se afastou.

Quando Zack estava prestes a protestar, ele viu o garoto se abaixar e ajoelhar no futon. Sua língua subiu pela coxa do moreno e suas mãos desataram o kimono. A boca foi subindo continuamente, até que o Soldier mais velho sentiu uma respiração sobre seu órgão. Quando aquela boca ficou o mais perto que pode sem tocá-lo, ela se afastou e uma lambida foi sentida no seu umbigo. Uma de suas mãos segurou o ombro abaixo e a outra se enroscou nos fios dourados, tentando empurrar a cabeça para outro lugar.

Cloud colocou sua boca novamente em frente ao órgão, mas não se moveu. Quando Zack já ia guiar seu membro até onde queria, ele sentiu o primeiro toque dos lábios sobre ele. Foi um leve beijo sobre a ponta, que o deixou querendo muito mais... Um outro beijo foi sentido sobre seus testículos e quando ele estava prestes a obrigar seu namorado a fazer outra coisa, ele sentiu seu órgão ser lambido com bastante entusiasmo. Cloud continuou a fazer os movimentos com sua língua até que ela tivesse percorrido toda a extensão, tivesse passado por todas as partes. Sua mão segurou a base e ele lambeu o membro uma última vez, antes de colocá-lo em sua boca.

Seu primeiro movimento sobre ele foi bem leve, colocando o mínimo de pressão possível. Depois ele colocou o máximo que podia dentro de si e chupou com força, fazendo seus lábios deslizarem até que apenas a extremidade continuava em sua boca. Ele sugou aquele ponto bem de leve, algumas vezes, para depois voltar e envolver o máximo do órgão que ele conseguia e chupar vigorosamente. Várias vezes.

Relutantemente, Zack pediu para que Cloud se afastasse. O loiro viu o quarto ser revirado até o moreno finalmente voltar e deitar ao seu lado. Seus lábios se tocaram levemente, até que o mais velho lubrificou seus dedos e voltou a inserir um deles em seu companheiro. Logo, foi a vez de um segundo dedo passar repetidamente dentro de Cloud. Após um tempo, os dedos foram retirados e Zack começou a cobrir seu órgão com a substância. Sua mão escorregava sobre sua ereção enquanto seus olhos devoravam a imagem do loiro, seu corpo à mostra, coberto em algumas partes pelo tecido azulado.

- Vem aqui...

Cloud piscou seus olhos algumas vezes e subiu em cima de Zack, colocando uma perna de cada lado. Ele sentiu seu órgão ser acariciado lentamente, enquanto uma das mãos do moreno segurava sua cintura, trazendo-o para baixo. O membro encostou-se a parte interna de suas coxas e foi deslizando para cima, enquanto a mão aumentava seu ritmo. Ele sentiu a extremidade encostar-se algumas vezes em sua abertura e gemidos ecoaram pelo quarto.

Zack segurou sua ereção e a fez entrar um pouco, até Cloud se afastar de repente. Ele tentou novamente e mais uma vez o garoto se afastou. Na terceira tentativa, o membro começou a entrar devagar, continuamente, até o fim. Sua mão apertou uma coxa e subiu por ela até retornar ao órgão de Cloud.

O loiro começou a se mover lentamente, levantando-se um pouco e descendo devagar. Após um certo tempo, ele começou a subir mais e voltar mais rápido. No entanto, os movimentos não eram contínuos e o ritmo era levemente alternado.

Zack esperou pacientemente, admirando o jeito que o corpo de Cloud se movia, afagando sua ereção obstinadamente, até que o garoto pudesse se mexer mais rápido. Logo os movimentos se aceleraram e ganharam um ritmo contínuo.

Os olhos de Cloud estavam fechados e ele mordia seus lábios para tentar abafar seus gemidos, mas chegou um momento em que eles não conseguiam mais serem contidos. Zack abandonara a discrição há muito tempo atrás, enchendo o quarto de gemidos roucos e de palavras incoerentes. O loiro nem escutava, de tão concentrado no que estava sentindo. Seus movimentos já eram mais curtos e desesperados. Ele estava exausto, mas continuava insistentemente buscando seu clímax.

Embora Zack estivesse tomado por uma série incontável de sensações, ele tentava manter o controle sobre si, para prolongar aquele momento pelo máximo de tempo possível.

Um gemido alto foi escutado, quando Cloud sentiu uma onda de prazer passear pelo seu corpo várias vezes, cada vez mais intensa, até chegar ao seu ápice e fazê-lo se entregar completamente.

Zack virou o corpo do seu amante, deitando-o de costas. Ele segurou-o firmemente e começou a penetrá-lo com força. Seus dentes cravaram em um ombro descoberto, enquanto ele aumentava a intensidade de suas investidas. Ele estava incrivelmente perto, mas parecia que nunca era perto o bastante. Finalmente, ele começou a senti um tremor passar pelos seus músculos e como se cada parte do seu corpo fosse envolvida por um momento de satisfação.

Eles permaneceram jogados no futon, incapazes de fazer outra coisa que não fosse tentar respirar normalmente.

Após um período, o moreno olhou para o lado. Cloud estava com os olhos fechados, exausto e irresistível com aquele kimono. Suas mãos começaram a percorrer a pele pálida, afagando o corpo inteiro. Ele lambeu o pescoço do garoto devagar e colocou seus lábios sobre os outros. O loiro estava quase perdendo o ar, à medida que o beijo foi se aprofundando. Cloud começou a se contorcer, até que Zack proporcionasse algumas oportunidades para que ele respirasse.

Quando as bocas se separaram, o garoto estava quase sem fôlego.

Zack passou seus braços em volta do mais novo e se aconchegou no futon. Cloud sentiu a pele quente perto de si e começou a mergulhar em um aguardado sono. Ele sentia que tinha muita sorte... Sorte de sentir o calor daquele corpo perto do seu.

x

x

x

x

Eles estavam a sós, fazia algum tempo.

- Você está bravo comigo? – Um sorriso curioso.

- E por que estaria? Você faz o que quiser com a sua vida – disse Vincent calmamente. Calculadamente.

- E se eu quisesse me jogar em cima de você nesse chão?

O Turk quase engasgou. – Isso dependeria... dependeria se eu quisesse ou não que você fizesse isso.

- E você quer?

-...

O General colocou sua bebida em cima da mesa e derrubou Vincent no chão, deitando-se sobre ele. Antes que o moreno pudesse protestar, sua boca foi tomada por outra, que o beijou desesperadamente.

- Seph... – Mais uma vez o Turk foi silenciado, até ele poder finalmente falar. – Estamos no meio da sala...

- E?

- E alguém pode entrar aqui.

- E?

- Você pode gostar de exibicionismos, mas eu não.

- Provavelmente eles estão ocupados com outras coisas.

- Mas eles estão bêbados...

Sephiroth pensou bem... Imaginou Vincent deitado no meio da sala, suas roupas jogadas, seu corpo pálido se oferecendo para ele, seus lábios entreabertos, sua pele tremendo com seu toque, seus olhos implorando para ele continuar e... De repente, um bando de caras pelados aparecem correndo e gritando...

- Vamos para o quarto. – O General se levantou e pegou sua preciosa Masamune.

Vincent o seguiu silenciosamente.

E os dois sumiram em meio à escuridão dos corredores.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Entrem na comunidade do Zack e do Cloud e do Vincent e do Sephiroth! Links no meu perfil!**


	8. Chapter 8

**No capítulo anterior... Zack e Cloud têm uma interessante noite com kimonos...**

**(Neste capítulo vocês vão ver que não entendo de roupas)**

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

- Quem decidiu que começaríamos a missão a essa hora da manhã?!

- Eu – respondeu Sephiroth. – Algum problema, Zack?

O rapaz estava se apoiando a uma parede e um par de olheiras profundas adornava seu rosto. – Nenhum problema, era só para saber. – Um sorriso sarcástico.

O resto do grupo estava em silêncio. Mesmo porque estavam mais dormindo que acordados.

x

x

x

x

Os detalhes sobre a missão foram explicados. Duas vezes. A segunda sob o olhar atento da Masamune. As dúvidas foram brevemente discutidas:

- A gente pode dormir mais um pouco, antes de começar pra valer?

- Não.

Primeiramente os Turks se disfarçariam de turistas para uma primeira sondagem da situação.

- Por que primeiro a gente? – reclamou Reno.

- Porque seria bom a gente saber o que está atacando antes de sair atacando – respondeu Vincent calmamente.

- E por que a gente teve que levantar também se eles é que vão trabalhar primeiro? – perguntou Zack revoltado

Sephiroth só olhou para o Soldier. Friamente.

- Foi só uma pergunta! Só uma pergunta, não que eu esteja reclamando!

x

x

x

x

Wutai recebia cada vez mais turistas. Os hotéis e pousadas estavam sempre cheios. Desde que a guerra transformou a cidade em mera atração turística (uma disputada atração turística... mas, não mais que isso), a ShinRa vinha ditando as ordens. Nada era feito sem a permissão da companhia. Absolutamente nada. Embora a cidade parecesse ser um paraíso, ela era assim, apenas para quem tinha o poder... pessoas ligadas à ShinRa. A população foi levada a engolir seu orgulho e aceitar uma posição de servidão imposta. As pessoas eram obrigadas a aceitar empregos que as escravizavam, levando-as a precárias condições de vida. O cenário de fantasia maquiava a realidade por trás das construções maravilhosas. O que sobrou da população (a pequena parte que não foi dizimada pela guerra, um dos maiores genocídios da história) foi obrigado a morar em habitações precárias escondidas dos olhos dos felizes turistas.

Embora o silêncio tenha dominado a região por muito tempo, atividades suspeitas começaram a surgir. Alguns grupos terroristas... Havia rumores de que eles estariam tramando a retomada da cidade, embora eles nunca conseguissem atingir seu objetivo. Mas mesmo assim, eles poderiam causar um grande estrago. E ninguém gostaria de estragar a paz alcançada por anos de guerra e morte. Havia provavelmente, um grupo que se destacava. Boatos circulavam que eles estariam planejando um grande atentado. Criar um verdadeiro caos na cidade.

x

x

x

x

Eles estavam em uma parte da missão que exigia grande concentração e qualquer erro seria desastroso: escolher a roupa de turista. Rude escolheu um kimono azul escuro, com um leve reflexo arroxeado. Reno escolheu um vermelho. Uma cor que não ficava nada discreta nele. Com aquele cabelo e aquele kimono, a missão não seria mais uma atividade secreta. Relutantemente, o ruivo decidiu mudar de cor. Escolheu um dourado. Rude quase ficou cego de tanto que a roupa brilhava. E ele estava de óculos-escuros.

A missão teria de esperar por mais uma troca de roupas.

x

x

x

x

Vincent olhou para a enorme quantidade de roupas. Os caras da ShinRa deviam gostar de festas com trajes exóticos. O que ele não queria pensar era o que as pessoas faziam vestidas daquele jeito...

- Por que você não tenta o vermelho? – O General estava encostado a uma parede do quarto, observando a indecisão do Turk.

As mãos do moreno tocaram um kimono absolutamente lindo, coberto por delicados detalhes dourados sobre o tecido macio que parecia tingido em sangue.

- Você não acha que a cor é um pouco... forte demais?

- Vermelho combina com você.

- Você diz isso por causa dos meus olhos?

- Também.

- Estes olhos que não parecem humanos...

- Eu gosto dos seus olhos.

- Você disse que eles pareciam pertencer a um demônio.

Sephiroth sorriu. – E que mal há nisso?

x

x

x

x

- Por que essa demora?? – Reno estava em uma saída secreta da residência junto com Rude. Quase em cima de Rude. – Uauuuuu. – O ruivo assoviou, olhou Vincent de cima a baixo e de baixo a cima. – Até que valeu a pena a demora... – Ele sorriu e passou um braço pela cintura do rapaz de vermelho.

O Turk tirou o braço rapidamente de sua cintura e se afastou. Mas seus olhos se demoraram no ruivo por um tempo.

- Eu sei que eu fico bem de verde. – Reno sorriu.

- Não é isso... – Vincent tentou se explicar. – Eu não estava reparando se você fica bem ou não, eu só pensei que você escolheria uma cor mais...

- Brilhante e chamativa? E eu tinha escolhido... Mas o Rude disse que eu ficava bem de verde... deve ser porque combina com os meus olhos...

Rude olhou hipnotizado para Reno por um momento.

- Mas... – Um largo sorriso. – Eu tenho certeza que ele prefere que eu fique sem roupa.

-!!!- tossiu Rude.

-...- disse Vincent que caminhou na frente, passando pelo caminho ajardinado até alcançar a saída discreta. Eles passaram por uma região arborizada, até alcançar uma espécie de praça silenciosa. Logo eles estavam ultrapassando uma ponte curva imensa. Até chegar a um largo espaço tomado pelos turistas vestidos em seus kimonos, abanando-se com seus leques decorados e se protegendo de um tênue sol com delicadas sombrinhas. Conversas e risos eram escutados por toda a parte, assim como o flash das máquinas fotográficas e o som do dinheiro circulando em todo o lugar quando mais uma cara lembrancinha era comprada.

Vincent estava distraído em seus pensamentos de ódio a lugares cheios e barulhentos, quando percebeu que seus companheiros haviam sumido. Ele olhou uma outra vez e não havia traço algum deles. O Turk voltou alguns passos e olhou ao redor novamente. Não havia nem sinal.

De repente, um grito.

- Vinceeeeeee!

O rapaz olhou rapidamente na direção da voz de Reno e o viu acenando perto de um enorme sino dourado. Mas quando ele se aproximou, viu que os dois haviam sumido outra vez... Só que dessa vez havia sido muito mais fácil achá-los. Uns gemidos foram escutados por trás de uma parede escura e Vincent teve receio de olhar.

De repente, um som estridente foi escutado. Rapidamente o celular foi atendido.

_- Como está indo a missão?_ – perguntou a voz do outro lado da linha.

- Está tudo... – Um alto gemido foi escutado vindo de trás da parede. -...indo conforme o planejado.

_- Está tudo bem mesmo, Vincent? Eu escutei um som estranho..._

- Aqui... Rude... aqui... – suspirou Reno.

- Tudo... bem, Tseng.

_- O que está acontecendo com o Reno? Vocês estão na missão, não estão??_

- Mais rápido, Rude...

- Estamos!! – gritou Vincent ao se afastar do local.

_- Se eu souber que... se... eu... se... se..._

- Tseng...?

_-..._

-...?

_- Vocês... _

- Nós o quê?

_- Eu... ligo mais tarde... _

O Turk guardou seu celular. Ele tinha quase certeza que ouviu outra pessoa com Tseng e até podia imaginar o que interrompeu sua conversa com seu chefe. Será que todos a sua volta resolveram transformar sua hora de trabalho em outra coisa?? Sua mente voltou para a mansão em Wutai. Sephiroth, sozinho... com aqueles dois... O dia inteiro só os três...

- Yo... Vince...

O moreno olhou para Reno. Parecia que tudo estava no lugar. Suas roupas estavam fechadas.

- Eu estava lá atrás... com o Rude...

Vincent olhou assustado.

- Tinha uma porta muito estranha lá, tipo uma passagem secreta.

- Ele está vestido?

Reno fez que sim com a cabeça e eles foram dar uma olhada no lugar suspeito.

x

x

x

x

Vincent não acreditava que eles avançariam nas investigações tão rápido. Ele nunca em sua vida pensaria que o local que seus companheiros escolheram para fazer algumas atividades suspeitas... era uma das entradas da base de operações do grupo que eles estavam procurando. Aquele achado repentino estava bem longe do que acontecia normalmente... Parecia até uma desculpa de algum escritor preguiçoso para que a história se desenvolvesse mais que desagradava muito o Turk em seus livros era quando os fatos aconteciam de uma hora para outra, sem explicação detalhada.

Após alguns dias de investigações, de checagem de informações e de formulação para um plano adequado à situação, o dia em que eles concretizariam seu objetivo finalmente chegou. Haveria uma reunião do grupo terrorista em sua base, com todos os membros importantes. Era uma ocasião especial, representava a data em que as atividades do grupo começaram. Um aniversário e sua comemoração. Seria uma noite inesquecível.

x

x

x

x

O céu era quase negro. As estrelas estavam enterradas no meio da tinta escura que tingia o firmamento. A lua escondera sua face por entre as nuvens.

O ar era frio. Acompanhado de um vento que fazia os corpos se contraírem.

Não havia movimentos nas ruas, a não ser as pétalas rosas que dançavam pelas praças desertas.

Rude olhava para Reno fumando seu cigarro, encostado a uma estrutura de madeira vermelha. Era tão raro vê-lo em silêncio. A brisa que balançava suas vestes fazia o tecido moldar seu corpo era silenciosa. Ele olhou para a água abaixo da ponte em que ele se encontrava e a viu se movendo rapidamente, mas nenhum som era ouvido. As leves ondulações refletiam a cor negra do céu. Enquanto ele olhava para baixo, o reflexo da lua foi surgindo lentamente. O astro distorcido foi se revelando até mostrar toda a sua forma cheia e coberta de sangue. Rude olhou para cima e se certificou de que não era nenhuma alucinação. A lua estava vermelha.

- Dizem que isso é um mau presságio... – sussurrou o Turk.

- O quê? – Reno olhou seu companheiro apontar para cima e seus olhos se arregalaram. – Parece ser um mau sinal... – Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto. – Espero que seja um mau sinal pra eles e não pra gente.

- Que sinal? – perguntou Zack.

- A lua... – suspirou Rude.

-!?!?!? – disse o Soldier olhando para cima.

- Já está na hora? – perguntou Cloud apreensivo.

Havia duas entradas de acesso.

O grupo se dividiria em dois.

x

x

x

x

Sephiroth observava os passos de Vincent sob a luz vermelha, que parecia ressaltar a cor de sua roupa. Os dois caminharam silenciosamente até uma área próxima a entrada. Havia alguns homens guardando o local.

O General olhou para o Turk e eles seguiram em direções diferentes, um por uma trilha coberta por árvores e outro próximo a uma estátua.

Alguns corpos caíram silenciosamente no chão.

Lentamente, os dois fizeram um caminho para se encontrarem, cada um de um lado.

A entrada havia sido desbloqueada.

x

x

x

x

- Hora de começar. – Rude avisou seus colegas.

- Hora da festa... – Sorriu Reno.

A entrada foi aberta.

Um corredor escuro foi revelado.

Uma conversa alegre foi ouvida na próxima sala.

De repente, as vozes se calaram.

Os Turks avançaram rapidamente, seguidos pelos Soldiers.

Reno espiou por uma fresta um salão lotado e sorriu. Todos estavam comemorando. Bêbados e alegres.

Uma explosão foi ouvida.

Gritos desorientados corriam apressados.

Quem não ficou no chão pisoteado correu para a estreita saída.

As pessoas escapavam da comemoração de fogo e fumaça para serem recepcionados por golpes. Os corpos iam tombando no chão um a um.

x

x

x

x

Tiros silenciosos caminhavam pelos corredores estreitos.

Cada local foi limpo rapidamente.

Os dois alcançaram uma sala trancada.

Vincent olhou para o General, que fez um sinal com a cabeça. O Turk digitou um código e a porta foi aberta. Antes que o moreno percebesse, o homem já não estava ao seu lado. Uma seqüência interminável de tiros foi escutada. Vincent não conseguia entrar na sala, porque as balas voavam incessantemente até a entrada. Por um breve tempo muito longo, seu coração acompanhou o ritmo dos tiros.

Silêncio.

Ele finalmente pôde entrar na sala.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com a cena.

x

x

x

x

Ninguém conseguia escapar. A saída foi bloqueada pelos Soldiers e pelos Turks. Quando as pessoas pararam de procurar a saída, os quatro rapazes entraram no salão. Os corpos agonizantes estavam por toda a parte. Havia pernas, braços e outras coisas difíceis de se identificar espalhados pelo chão e pelas mesas. Criaturas desfiguradas jaziam inertes no caminho. Os quatro começaram a atenuar o sofrimento de quem não havia morrido, terminando o trabalho que a bomba não foi capaz de cumprir plenamente. Algumas pessoas foram vistas correndo em direção da outra saída e os Soldiers foram rapidamente atrás delas.

- Eu acho que preciso beber... – Rude olhou ao redor.

- Parece que deixaram um pouco pra gente... – Reno pegou uma das poucas garrafas que estavam intactas. – Servido?

O Turk pegou a garrafa das mãos do ruivo e bebeu quase a metade de uma vez.

Reno acendeu um cigarro.

x

x

x

x

Um massacre.

Seus olhos pareciam refletir a cor vermelha que se espalhava por todo o local.

A sala que servia de espaço para reuniões dos altos integrantes do grupo, passou a servir de sala de velório. Os homens nem tiveram tempo de sair direito de seus lugares, alguns estavam ainda nas cadeiras, outros tombavam em cima da mesa ou estavam caídos no chão. Uma porção de guardas estava espalhada por todas as partes, formando uma pilha de cadáveres e poças de sangue sobre o carpete.

Parecia uma noite de sacrifício para algum deus sanguinário.

E esse deus sanguinário era a ShinRa.

E Vincent era um de seus seguidores.

Sephiroth estava ao centro, como um sacerdote dos sacrifícios, derramando o sangue em nome da ShinRa. O líquido vermelho cobria partes de suas vestes pretas, de seus cabelos e de sua pele. Um sorriso estava estampado em seu rosto.

O moreno nunca havia visto tanto sangue em sua vida. Nunca, em nenhuma de suas missões houve uma carnificina como aquela. Ele sempre tentou matar da forma mais discreta possível... um tiro certeiro era o que normalmente bastava. Mas parecia que para Sephiroth era diferente... parecia que ele até gostava de proporcionar aquele show de horrores.

O Turk se perguntava por quanto tempo eles serviriam ao mesmo deus tirano.

Um enorme barulho.

Uma explosão.

Parecia que o outro grupo havia realizado uma das partes do plano.

Algumas pessoas entraram correndo na sala em busca de salvação e encontraram um local de desespero igual ou pior ao qual eles haviam saído. Enquanto seus olhares aterrorizados permaneciam nos cadáveres dilacerados, suas vidas foram tiradas uma a uma, arrancadas de seus corpos por uma lâmina brilhante. Uma nova pilha se formou no chão. Gritos correram de volta à direção da qual vieram. O General os seguiu. Vincent permaneceu estático por breves segundos, antes de caminhar na mesma direção.

x

x

x

x

Os Soldiers conseguiram alcançar algumas das pessoas que fugiram. Provavelmente, as que escaparam deles, iriam direto para onde o outro grupo estava, não havia escapatória. Então, eles foram vasculhando cômodo por cômodo, livrando-se dos que encontravam. Por um longo tempo, eles avançaram sem se depararem com nada.

- Acho que não tem mais nada por aqui... – Zack deu um suspiro exausto.

- É... parece que não tem mesmo. – Cloud estava prestes a voltar para onde o outro Soldier estava, quando seus ouvidos escutaram uma respiração baixinha. Seus olhos instintivamente se voltaram na direção do som e viram um garotinho, que não devia ter mais que sete anos. Ele estava escondido e amedrontado, encolhido em um canto. Os olhos azuis estavam cobertos de lágrimas que foram insistentemente proibidas de rolarem por seu rosto.

- Cloud... alguma coisa de errado? Tem alguém aí?

O loiro respirou fundo e olhou para baixo, na direção de seus pés.

- Não... Não tem ninguém aqui – disse o Soldier com a voz trêmula.

- Realmente, não tem ninguém aqui.

Quando Cloud olhou novamente na direção do menino, seu peito havia sido dividido em dois por uma espada.

O General caminhou calmamente, passando pelo loiro e indo em direção a Zack, para averiguar se tudo havia ocorrido como planejado.

Os olhos azuis do Soldier não conseguiam desgrudar dos olhos azuis sem vida. Aquelas lágrimas que o garoto impedia teimosamente de rolarem, finalmente fizeram seu caminho molhado pela face.

Cloud só conseguiu despertar de seu transe quando ele sentiu mãos em seu ombro. Vincent olhou para ele de um jeito indescritível e os dois caminharam na direção dos outros.

x

x

x

x

A missão foi um sucesso.

Mas ninguém parecia feliz.

x

x

x

x

A noite ainda era negra. A única luz que impedia o lugar de ser coberto pelas trevas era a que vinha da lua vermelha. Raios que pareciam gotas de sangue iluminavam a ponte, as águas do lago, as esculturas em pedra, as plantas e flores do jardim.

Vincent olhava os vaga-lumes que apareciam e desapareciam na escuridão, dançando silenciosamente com o vento frio como a morte.

Ele se perguntava... por que havia escolhido se tornar um Turk... Se era algo que ele realmente queria fazer para o resto da vida. Um trabalho na ShinRa parecia ser a única escolha. Desde sempre. Seu pai trabalhou na companhia por toda a sua vida. Ele apenas seguiu um caminho semelhante. Parecia ser algo tão natural, que não havia espaço para questionamentos. Mas Vincent se perguntava se aquela era a única escolha... Se a única coisa que ele faria em sua existência seria matar para que a ShinRa continuasse a tiranizar o mundo. Será que algum dia ele poderia se ver livre dela, mesmo depois de estar mergulhado até o pescoço em seu trabalho sujo?

Uma mão passou em suas costas e ele se virou para encarar o anjo da morte. Com a luz vermelha da lua naquela face pálida, o moreno podia jurar que ainda via sangue naquele rosto. Seus dedos tocaram a pele do General e seus lábios encontraram os dele. Seus braços envolveram o pescoço coberto pelos fios prateados e ele deslizou sua boca pelo queixo, pescoço, até parar no peito exposto.

Aquele homem parecia gostar de matar, algo que o Turk não conseguia compreender.

Seus lábios continuaram a descer, até esbarrarem com o tecido sedoso do kimono preto. Ele o empurrou com seu rosto e beijou o local sobre o coração do General. Ele sentiu mãos deslizarem pelos seus cabelos compridos e pararem sobre seus ombros. Depois elas tocaram seu pescoço e afastaram o tecido vermelho, até revelar mais de sua pele alva. Após descobrirem os ombros, as mãos subiram pelo seu pescoço novamente e pararam em seu rosto, trazendo-o para perto.

Os olhos verdes admiraram a pele pálida coberta pelo vermelho da lua e o brilho de sangue que aqueles olhos ganharam. As sedosas mechas negras, que cobriam parte do rosto, tocavam as mãos de Sephiroth. Ele afastou alguns fios das faces e pressionou seus dedos sobre a pele macia.

O General parecia hipnotizado. Mas Vincent poderia dizer o contrário, que aqueles olhos de Mako estavam levando-o a um transe. Como se aquele Soldier fosse um predador esperando o momento do bote.

O Turk sentiu a mordida em seus lábios. Leve, como se os dentes o acariciassem. Gradualmente eles foram aumentando sua pressão, até se tornarem dolorosamente cruéis. Vincent sentiu um gemido formar em sua garganta quando a pele foi rompida e seus lábios se tingiram de sangue. Sephiroth se afastou por um momento para observar e depois se encostou suavemente ao local ferido, trazendo um pouco do liquido avermelhado para si. Ele lambeu a substância lentamente e depois sugou os lábios de Vincent, procurando mais. Sua língua passou languidamente sobre eles e fez um caminho lento para dentro da boca do moreno, provando cada parte dela.

As mãos do Turk se apoiaram nos ombros de Sephiroth, enquanto as mãos dele tocavam em suas costas cobertas. Os dedos do General lentamente puxaram o tecido para baixo, até tocarem a pele alva, junto com alguns fios compridos de cabelo negro.

Eles se beijaram de forma demorada, até Sephiroth aprofundar o beijo e tomar a boca de Vincent como se quisesse devorá-la.

As mãos do General começaram a explorar todo o corpo do rapaz, passando sobre o tecido com urgência.

O Turk foi jogado ao chão, sobre o gramado do jardim. Ele estava surpreso e olhou para Sephiroth esperando um sorriso naquele rosto, porém, encontrou uma expressão de concentração.

Os olhos verdes observaram o corpo deitado em uma posição bem interessante, sutilmente arqueado, como se estivesse inconscientemente se entregando. O tecido vermelho acariciava a pele sensualmente, revelando-a em algumas áreas e escondendo outras. As longas mechas negras estavam espalhadas sobre o chão e alguns fios encostavam-se aos ombros e ao peito descoberto.

A mão de Sephiroth foi descendo pelo tórax e encontrou a faixa que amarrava a roupa. Seus dedos desataram o nó e foram lentamente revelando mais do corpo de Vincent. O rapaz respirou fundo quando o ar frio tocou sua pele, causando arrepios. Ele corou quando seu kimono foi aberto.

Os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para os verdes e viram um olhar que parecia devorá-lo. E, então, o sorriso estava de volta àquele rosto.

A mão do General cobriu a sua e a guiou até seu membro exposto, fazendo-a se mover algumas vezes sobre ele.

- Continue. – Sephiroth instruiu ao se afastar e sentar-se ao seu lado.

As faces de Vincent ficaram ainda mais avermelhadas. Não era como se ele nunca tivesse feito aquilo na frente do outro, mas o fato de que a atenção do General estaria voltada especialmente para aquilo causava um arrepio quente passar pela sua espinha. Ele hesitou por um momento, até ver um olhar que o obrigava a obedecer ao que foi dito.

Sua mão começou a se mover lentamente, impacientando seu observador. Vincent respirou fundo e tentou relaxar, deixando seus dedos se moverem mais livremente sobre seu órgão. Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se concentrar em proporcionar prazer a si mesmo.

A mão de Sephiroth percorreu seu tórax sem delicadeza, quase agressivamente, pressionando sua pele com força, em uma dolorosa carícia. Os dedos sempre chegavam muito perto do seu membro, mas nunca chegavam a tocá-lo. Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior, quando aumentou o ritmo de seus movimentos e viu o General se afastar.

Sephiroth procurou seu órgão dentro de suas vestes e o retirou de seu confinamento. Ele começou a se tocar vendo Vincent fazendo o mesmo. Seus olhos apreciaram a forma que o corpo do moreno estremecia de maneira contida e como os lábios se abriam devagar a cada gemido baixo que escapava de sua garganta.

As pálpebras do Turk se abriram quando ele escutou um som vindo de Sephiroth. Ele viu o General deslizando sua mão sobre seu próprio órgão enquanto olhava para ele.

Vincent voltou a fechar seus olhos quando achou que estava perto. Ele começou a se mover mais rápido até que sentiu mãos sobre sua pele. Sephiroth havia se posto entre suas pernas e as levantou expondo o moreno.

O Turk se surpreendeu ao sentir a extremidade do órgão contra ele e mal teve tempo de pensar em outra coisa, quando ele foi entrando pela sua abertura. Ele gritou ao sentir a intromissão repentina e tentou se segurar em algo, não encontrando nada. Seu corpo se contorceu em desespero, quando o General impôs seus movimentos.

Vincent levou sua mão até sua boca e a mordeu para conter seus gritos e não chamar a atenção de mais ninguém. Sephiroth o penetrava com força, de maneira cruel. E a dor se espalhava cada vez mais rápido.

Ele teve um alívio momentâneo quando o órgão se retirou, mas sua garganta queimou com um grito quando ele retornou com toda a força.

As mãos de Sephiroth o seguravam com firmeza, porque o Vincent não conseguia controlar seu corpo com aquelas investidas intensas.

O homem de cabelos prateados estava aproveitando cada instante com uma sádica satisfação. Aquele Turk o fazia perder toda a razão que tinha. Ele era tão perfeitamente irresistível que Sephiroth mal conseguia se controlar perto dele.

A todo o momento, o General esperava a hora de ficarem a sós, para ele poder colocar suas mãos nele. E tomar posse daquele corpo. E se pudesse, de sua alma.

Não era como se ele não tivesse compaixão pelo sofrimento que ele impunha ao seu amante, mas ele adorava aquela expressão de dor que Vincent fazia quando se entregava daquele jeito. E ele não pôde resistir por muito mais tempo, até sentir um prazer inigualável tomar conta do seu corpo e circular por ele várias vezes, enquanto ele proporcionava suas últimas investidas dentro do Turk.

Quando Sephiroth se retirou, o moreno achou que perderia os sentidos a qualquer momento. No entanto, ele permaneceu acordado, exausto e sem forças para mais nada. Ele ainda podia sentir aquela dor o alertando de sua presença imperdoável. A mão que ele mordia para conter seus gemidos estava coberta por marcas vermelhas e cortes provocados pelos seus dentes. Em certo momento, ela havia desaparecido de sua visão e Vincent não tinha a menor noção do volume de seus gritos. Ele esperava que não tivesse acordado ninguém, pois ele se envergonharia pelo resto de sua vida se alguém o encontrasse daquele jeito.

- Continue.

-?!? – Vincent encarou Sephiroth.

O desgraçado ainda sorria.

A mão do moreno foi levada até seu próprio órgão.

- Você me usa desse jeito e ainda quer que eu dê um showzinho pra você!

- Sabe por que eu faço isso?

-...

- Porque você gosta.

-...Como você tem tanta certeza?

- Porque você ainda está comigo.

Antes que Vincent pudesse responder, Sephiroth o beijou intensamente, fazendo-o perder o fôlego. O General se separou brevemente para fazê-lo recuperar um pouco de ar, para voltar a beijá-lo por um longo tempo.

Quando ele se separou, o Turk deu um suspiro e começou a se masturbar, pensando em que armadilha ele havia se metido quando resolveu ir atrás daquele homem. Se ele tivesse sido mais racional, não teria que passar por todo aquele constrangimento. E também não poderia sentir aquelas mãos que acariciavam seu peito e a boca que o beijava infinitamente. Seus cabelos eram afagados amavelmente, enquanto os lábios quentes encostavam-se aos seus, para se afastarem brevemente e voltarem a tocá-lo, distribuindo beijos continuamente.

Vincent não entendia Sephiroth. Uma hora, ele marcava seu corpo pela dor, outra hora ele era quase doce. O Turk nunca sabia ao certo se deveria chamá-lo de anjo ou demônio... talvez ele fosse uma mistura dos dois... Um paradoxo irresistível.

Após um período que parecia interminável, Vincent pôde se entregar a um momento de prazer intenso. Que o fez esquecer um pouco da dor.

Por um tempo ele sentiu seu corpo se afastando do calor, enquanto ele se lembrava que um vento frio batia em sua pele. Mesmo assim, ele não teve vontade de se cobrir ou de levantar, permanecendo jogado ao chão, olhando o céu negro. Ele sentiu braços tentando erguê-lo, mas ele não quis ajudá-los e continuou deitado.

Com insistência, Sephiroth conseguiu levantá-lo. O rosto de Vincent foi virado para que ele encarasse o General. O moreno virou a cabeça para desviar do olhar, mas foi forçado a retornar. Lábios se aproximaram dos seus, mas o Turk os afastou e empurrou o corpo que se pressionava ao dele. Mãos o agarraram novamente e o arrastaram pelo caminho do jardim, fazendo seus pés tocarem a grama e as pedras polidas.

No meio do trajeto ele fez o General parar e puxou uma mecha prateada, fazendo o rosto se abaixar. Vincent beijou Sephiroth longamente, agarrando-se a ele como se sua vida dependesse daquilo.

Tão inesperadamente quanto o beijo começou, ele terminou quando o moreno se afastou. Ele sentiu o ferimento em seu lábio se abrir novamente e uma gota de sangue escorrer. O Soldier apenas encostou sua boca ao local ferido e olhou longamente para Vincent.

Eles permaneceram presos no olhar que trocaram até caminharem de volta à mansão.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Gosto de luas vermelhas. Via muito em Yami no Matsuei quando o doutor matava. Um anúncio da tragédia... Ouvi falar em uma explicação para isso... mas não acho muito "romântica" então vou deixar para lá. Se alguém se interessar por Yami no Matsuei visitem a comunidade do orkut! Também escrevi uma fic MurakixTsuzuki/TatsumixTsuzuki... Os links estão no meu perfil!**


	9. Chapter 9

**No capítulo anterior... A missão em Wutai... Encontros e mortes sob a luz vermelha.**

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta Reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo IX**

- E estamos aqui de volta... – Reno olhou para as paredes do prédio da ShinRa com desânimo.

- Não esperava que ficássemos lá para sempre...? – Rude se encostou ao lado do seu companheiro.

- Bem que podíamos... Se bem que...

- ?

- Depois que causamos aquele estrago todo, o lugar ia ficar calmo demais... Muita paz me incomoda...

- Você fala como se preferisse ir para o inferno em vez do paraíso.

- Se tivesse bebida...

- Em falar em inferno... – Rude olhou as horas. - Estamos atrasados...

- Pra que a pressa? – Reno segurou o outro Turk que estava prestes a seguir para a reunião. – Nosso chefe vai querer matar a gente de qualquer jeito... – O ruivo empurrou seu amigo para um canto escondido. – A gente pode demorar mais um pouco. – E sorriu.

x

x

x

x

Rufus entrou no escritório e voltou seu olhar para o líder dos Turks, depois olhou com descaso para Vincent.

- A missão obteve êxito, senhor.

-...- disse Vincent ao olhar o vice-presidente.

-...- disse Rufus.

x

x

x

x

Tseng olhou com reprovação para a dupla que acabara de entrar na sala.

- Yo, chefe.

Um olhar frio. – Conversaremos depois.

- Desse jeito, fico até ansioso...

Antes da chegada dos dois, os detalhes do sucesso da missão estavam sendo discutidos... com um entusiasmo tão grande da parte dos três, que parecia que eles presenciavam um velório. E não melhorou muito com a chegada de Reno e Rude... até piorou um pouco com os comentários do ruivo.

x

x

x

x

Fazia um tempo que ele não visitava seu quarto. Seu antigo refúgio de aguardada solidão. Um lugar em que ele podia ficar perdido em seus pensamentos sem ser incomodado por qualquer interferência... até algo mudar em sua vida.

Estar sozinho sempre lhe pareceu sinônimo de algo bom... Mas fazia tempo que ele não estava realmente sozinho.

No começo, ele sempre voltava para seu quarto... Depois, isso se tornou ocasional, até se transformar em uma atitude rara.

Vincent olhou para alguns móveis que estavam começando a abrigar uma camada incômoda de poeira. Ele pegou algumas roupas e colocou em uma cadeira. Mais tarde, ele daria um jeito de ocultá-las de uma maneira que passassem despercebidas quando ele caminhasse pelos corredores.

Vasculhando em uma cômoda, ele viu alguns livros que não lia fazia um bom tempo. Era difícil achar uma oportunidade para ler, por causa do seu trabalho, mas ele gostava de cultivar, quando podia, seu antigo hábito de leitura. Quando era criança, Vincent preferia ficar em um canto silencioso lendo suas histórias, em vez de brincar com os outros... Mesmo porque, desde pequenos eles já carregavam aquela aura de que nunca seriam pessoas interessantes...

De repente, o som de uma porta se abrindo foi ouvido.

Seu quarto nunca recebera visitas.

Vincent sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e braços em sua cintura, que o fizeram colidir com sua cama. Um corpo deitou-se em cima dele e olhos verdes olharam para ele.

- Onde você tem passado suas noites??? – Um sorriso curioso.

- Reno!! Saí de cima de mim!

- Não até você me contar...Quer dizer que você fica escondendo seus segredos dos seus amigos... Estou magoado...

O moreno deu um suspiro exasperado. – Eu tenho dormido sempre no mesmo lugar... – Isso não era mentira... Ele só não ia dizer que o lugar não era seu quarto...

- Mas que lugar é esse?? Aqui é que não é...

Vincent olhou para ele com desaprovação... Por acaso ele ficava espionando sua vida?

- O que você está querendo insinuar com isso...? – Um olhar sério, quase mortal... Quem sabe desencorajaria o outro Turk...?

Pelo sorriso que surgiu naquele rosto, não foi o que aconteceu.

- Estou afirmando que você se encontra com alguém... E você que dizia que não fazia essas coisas... Que gostava de ficar sozinho... Você me enganou direitinho por um bom tempo... Mas eu devia saber que ninguém gosta de ficar sozinho...

- E se for? O que você tem a ver com isso?

- Eu estou chateado!! Você mentiu pra gente esse tempo todo!!

- Eu não menti – Ninguém havia perguntado... Todos simplesmente concluíram que ele passava suas noites sozinho... E isso realmente aconteceu por um bom tempo...

- Vince... Vince... pra que tanto segredo... – O ruivo se inclinou e suspirou ao seu ouvido. – Eu perdôo se você me contar quem é...

De repente, a porta se abriu novamente. Dois pares de olhos se voltaram assustados na direção da porta e encontraram um General, uma Masamune em mãos, uma expressão nada feliz em um rosto perfeito.

Reno engoliu em seco e sentiu um arrepio gélido percorrer sua espinha, passar pelo seu cérebro e congelar seus movimentos.

Mas da mesma maneira inesperada que a figura apareceu, ela sumiu sem deixar rastros.

O ruivo recobrou suas ações e olhou espantado para Vincent, mas o moreno já havia se desvencilhado dos seus braços, atravessado a porta e saído em busca de uma certa pessoa imprevisível.

x

x

x

x

Sephiroth nunca pensara em entrar no quarto de Vincent. Ele sabia onde ele ficava, mas não havia necessidade de procurar uma pessoa com quem dividia a mesma cama todas as noites. Porém, quando ele estava passando próximo ao cômodo, um certo Turk ruivo chamou sua atenção... entrando no quarto do seu amante... O General sabia que eles deviam ser amigos... mas não esperava que tivessem essa intimidade...

Seus passos se apressaram. Por um momento, ele procurou afastar os pensamentos de sua mente... mas... as idéias são como insetos que insistem em rodear algo. Eles podem se afastar, mas sempre voltam para incomodar... E são difíceis de se eliminar...

Após abrir aquela maldita porta, a cena que ele viu o aborreceu tanto, mas tanto, que ele não conseguiu nem falar, tamanha era a raiva que incinerava sua mente. Quando o primeiro pensamento percorreu seu cérebro, ele dizia para que alguém fosse morto. Não parecia uma má idéia naquele momento, mas sua razão, apesar de agonizante, não estava morta. Ela lhe dizia para que ele saísse daquele lugar e pensasse com calma sobre a situação. Ele apenas obedeceu, quando seu lado insano entrou em um acordo com sua razão e disse que se pensar com calma não resolvesse, ele sempre poderia matar algo para aliviar sua tensão.

x

x

x

x

Ele não estava em seu quarto, como Vincent imaginava. Mas por um momento, ele esperava que ele estivesse e que eles pudessem conversar de maneira civilizada. Ele explicaria a situação e tudo se resolveria. Apesar de que outro lado de sua mente achasse que se o General realmente estivesse esperando em seu quarto, seria para que o rapaz conversasse diretamente com a Masamune.

O Turk andou aleatoriamente pelos corredores da ShinRa. Se ele não estava no quarto, onde poderia estar? Existiam milhares de lugares, mas um era especial.

A lua prateada já podia ser vista no começo da noite clara. Ele olhou para a área extensa e não viu sinal algum de Sephiroth. Ele sentou-se em um largo degrau. Não adiantava sair para procurar. Ele teria que revirar cada canto e era bem provável que nunca o encontrasse. Ele devia esperar. Talvez o General voltasse para seu quarto mais tarde, mas algo dizia a Vincent que ele visitaria aquele local em que ele estava. Como nas primeiras noites em que eles se viram.

Por um longo tempo a brisa foi sua única companheira, acariciando sua face pensativa. Será que ele estava tão chateado assim? Pela expressão que ele havia feito, contente era que não estava. Mas... se ele explicasse bem a situação, Sephiroth compreenderia, não? Afinal de contas, ele era um homem racional... ou apenas parecia racional...? Racional... Provavelmente a ShinRa inteira era insana. Quando alguém começava a trabalhar para aquela companhia, descobria que estava, na verdade, em um manicômio. E não como funcionário, a pessoa acha que é um funcionário, mas na realidade é mais um louco.

Gentilmente, uma mão deslizou pelo seu ombro. A pessoa sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Yo...

Reno viu o olhar entristecido de seu amigo. - Se quiser, eu digo a ele que eu estava me oferecendo para você, que eu faço isso com todo mundo e que você não queria saber de mim... Ele vai acreditar.

Silêncio.

- Ele sabe que não é sua culpa... É só você olhar para ele... Que ele não vai nem se lembrar do que aconteceu. Ninguém ficaria bravo por um muito tempo com você...

-...

- Não é a toa que ele não quis saber de mim, ele tá com o Turk mais lindo de todos... – O ruivo abraçou a cintura de Vincent amigavelmente.

-...

-...

Vincent respirou fundo. - Eu... talvez seja melhor assim... Isso não ia dar em nada mesmo... Ele provavelmente não queria mais nada comigo... mais nada além...

-...Ele pareceu meio chateado quando viu a gente junto...

- Eu não sei por que... Eu nem pergunto para aonde ele vai nas noites em que passa fora... Por que ele teria o direito de me cobrar algo...?

-...Já ouvi vários rumores sobre ele... Aquela amizade toda entre os Soldiers e seu General...

- Reno...

- Ah... tá... eu não vou falar disso... – O ruivo olhou para o outro Turk. – Ele não merece você... Usar alguém como você desse jeito... – Reno abraçou mais Vincent e colocou sua cabeça no ombro dele. - Quando eu vir ele pela frente vou acabar com ele, você vai ver só...

Passos ressoaram pelo local e Sephiroth apareceu na frente dos dois. Acompanhado por sua Masamune.

Reno estremeceu assustado.

Naquele momento, Vincent tomou a atitude mais impensada da sua vida. Ele virou seu rosto e encostou seus lábios aos do outro Turk. O ruivo não queria beijá-lo... Na verdade, queria... Mas não em uma situação como aquela... Não era o momento apropriado... E não era porque Sephiroth estava segurando uma espada de quase dois metros, mas sim, porque ele se importava com seu amigo...

Sua boca não respondeu ao beijo... porém, não conseguiu se afastar. Vincent passou sua língua por entre os lábios entreabertos, tocando levemente a outra.

Reno estava tremendo... ele não podia continuar com aquilo... mas era tão difícil resistir... Seus olhos encontraram os vermelhos que imploravam para que ele o beijasse. O ruivo fechou os olhos e passou levemente a língua contra a outra.

Eles se beijavam como se fossem duas crianças inocentes que não sabiam o que faziam... O contato tão leve e desprovido de malícia que Reno se perguntava se era mesmo ele quem estava lá...

Aquele havia sido o beijo mais doce e mais doloroso que eles experimentaram.

Quando os dois se separaram, Sephiroth já não estava lá.

- Acho que aquela desculpa de antes foi pelos ares... – disse Reno ao olhar tristemente para o olhar perdido de Vincent.

-...Não importa mais...

- Mas... Ele parece se importar bastante...

- Não é como se ele se importasse comigo... Ele não deve estar fazendo isso porque se importa comigo... Você mesmo disse que há diversas histórias sobre ele e... as pessoas com quem ele se encontra...

- Isso é verdade...

- Deve ser algum tipo de sentimento de posse... como se eu fosse sua propriedade... só porque... ele não quer me dividir com ninguém...

- Pode ser...

- Eu não quero que ele pense que pode me controlar como quiser...

- Vincent... Eu tô preocupado com você.

- Por quê?

- Porque você gosta dele.

-...Por que você tem certeza disso?

- Porque você só se envolveria com alguém se esse alguém fosse importante pra você.

-...Reno... Não complique mais as coisas! Eu... posso até sentir algo por ele, mas ele não sente isso por mim. Eu estou cansado disso.

- Como você tem tanta certeza de que ele não sente nada... Ele parece feito de gelo... Mas... talvez ele seja humano, vai lá se saber!

- Porque ele... me confunde... Eu nunca sei o que ele pensa... Quando eu acho que...

- Vince... eu sei quando alguém sente algo a mais por outra pessoa.

- Sabe? Mesmo? O Rude é louco por você e você nem percebe.

Reno olhou espantado. – O quê? O Rude?!

- Viu como você não entende dessas coisas...

- Mas... Mas ele nunca me falou nada...

- Há coisas que são tão óbvias...

x

x

x

x

Ele entrou em seu quarto lentamente. O ambiente estava iluminado pela lua prateada e o vento balançava as cortinas pelos ares.

Sephiroth deslizou suas mãos pela parede e encostou sua testa na superfície gelada. Seus olhos estavam fechados.

O silêncio se fez por um longo tempo, até que um punho atingiu a parede com força, produzindo um som alto que reverberou pelas estruturas.

Seu corpo tremia e seu coração batia em seu peito como se tentasse desesperadamente se libertar. Ele respirou fundo e tentou se controlar. Lentamente.

_Por que estou sentindo isso? Por que aquela imagem... Mas eu não tenho motivos para ficar tão nervoso... Eu não deveria estar assim... Ele... Ele que faça o que quiser com a sua vida... Eu não deveria me importar. Se ele quiser ficar se encontrando com outras pessoas... Eu não deveria me importar... Mas... Mesmo assim... _

_Eu..._

_Está tudo bem... Por que estou pensando nessas coisas... Eu quero que ele esteja comigo... É o bastante... Essa raiva que estou sentindo... Não faz sentindo... Eu preciso parar de pensar nisso... Parar de pensar nele... Talvez a proximidade dos últimos tempos... Por que estou me preocupando tanto? Contanto que ele possa ficar ao meu lado... por alguns momentos... _

x

x

x

x

Fazia muitos dias que Vincent não visitava aquele lugar. Ele procurou evitar o máximo que conseguiu, mas a janela do seu quarto era estreita demais para que ele pudesse olhar aquele horizonte grandioso. Poderia parecer estranho uma pessoa gostar tanto de admirar aquela imensidão azul. Não que as pessoas não gostassem do céu, mas era difícil alguém ficar por horas a fio olhando para aquela estrutura que se movimentava lentamente. Vincent podia passar a noite toda, apenas admirando. Havia algo no ar da noite que criava uma sensação de paz...

E o céu não era estático.

A cada dia ele mostrava uma mistura de cores diferentes, variando de um azul muito claro, para um profundo, quase negro. Às vezes, ele se tornava alaranjado no limite entre a noite e o dia, ou um tom rosado ou arroxeado.

As estrelas faziam seu caminho lento, rodando imperceptivelmente a cada dia, enquanto a lua mudava sua forma. Naquela noite, ela estava cheia, clara, mostrando uma luz branca tão brilhante que parecia prateada.

- Já faz um bom tempo...

O homem sentou-se ao lado de Vincent.

- Realmente.

-...

-...

Sephiroth olhou os fios negros que haviam crescido, com o passar do tempo. Ele lembrava de quando eles eram curtos e ele podia ver todo o pescoço pálido. Mas ele gostava mais deles longos. Parecia que combinava mais com ele.

O General não era uma pessoa que tinha medo de falar... O que precisava ser dito, ele dizia. Mas sempre o necessário. Nunca se estendendo demais em conversas sem sentido. No entanto, ele não sabia por que as palavras não saíam de sua boca.

Ele respirou fundo. Vincent não era nenhum idiota, ele não precisaria explicar muito detalhadamente o que estava querendo dizer.

- Você não aparece por lá.

Há um mês.

- Não tenho motivos para aparecer.

As pessoas costumam mentir muito mais do que falar a verdade.

-...

-...

- Por quê? – Sephiroth perguntou mais para si mesmo.

-...Eu pensava que você havia se esquecido que eu existo.

- Nem por um momento.

A verdade é muito mais dolorosa.

Vincent não conseguia olhar para o lado. Ele olhava para o céu. Mas na realidade não via nada.

- Eu pensava que você estava com raiva de mim.

- Eu... Não me importo que você... tenha outros... – Mentira. – Mas eu sinto sua falta. – Mais que isso...

_Por que ele torna as coisas mais difíceis? _

- Creio que você possa encontrar outras pessoas com facilidade...

-...- Sephiroth estava acostumado a ser quem dizia as palavras frias... – Eu não me importo com os outros, é você quem eu quero.

Aquele homem conseguia dizer palavras de um jeito bem convincente quando queria, e só para dar mais ênfase, ele empurrou o Turk contra o chão e se colocou em cima dele.

Vincent não agüentava mais. Se ele não acabasse com aquilo logo... talvez mais tarde, fosse tarde demais... Ele não agüentava ser escravo daquele sentimento... Fazer tudo o que Sephiroth queria que ele fizesse...

- Eu... não quero... – As palavras soaram trêmulas... mas ele compensou a incerteza que pairavam por elas de outra forma. Embora não fosse prudente apontar uma arma para o General do exército da ShinRa.

Sephiroth se levantou rapidamente, virou suas costas para o rapaz e começou a caminhar lentamente. Se Vincent corresse em sua direção, ele poderia facilmente alcançá-lo. E se olhasse para aqueles olhos verdes, ele não teria coragem de se afastar nunca mais daquele General. Mas ele permaneceu onde estava. Olhando a figura de preto se afastar... até ela ter fugido completamente de sua visão.

E aquela noite se tornou mais escura.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_


	10. Chapter 10

**No capítulo anterior... Sephiroth é envolvido por várias emoções ao ver Vincent perto de um certo Turk...**

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta-Reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**(threesome ahead)**

**

* * *

****Capítulo X**

Zack colocou um braço em volta da cintura do loiro e o puxou para um beijo.

-...Eu acho que não é o local adequado...

- Por quê...? Só estamos nós aqui...

Aquele 'nós' incluía um certo General.

Eles estavam em um veículo da ShinRa, em direção ao local da próxima missão.

- Você deve estar com saudades...

- É... mas acho que a gente vai ficar pouco tempo...

Zack passou uma mão pela coxa de seu namorado. – A gente volta aqui quando tirar férias...

- Eu pensei que você estava tentando me animar... Quando você tirou férias desde que se tornou um Soldier?

O moreno abriu um largo sorriso. – Umas... - Depois o sorriso se foi. – Uma vez? Ah não, aquilo não foi férias... Acho que nunca.

-...

- Mas não se preocupe! A gente ainda vai ter muito tempo para voltar...

x

x

x

x

- Como você se sente? Eu não tenho uma cidade natal, então não sei como seria voltar para uma... – Sephiroth olhou para Cloud.

- Mas... E os seus pais? – Zack achou aquilo estranho.

- Minha mãe se chamava Jenova. Ela morreu logo após dar a luz a mim. E meu pai... – Uma risada. – Por que estou falando sobre isso? – O General se dirigiu ao centro da cidade. – Então, vamos.

x

x

x

x

- Você vai visitar sua mãe, não é?

- Faz... uns dois anos... – Cloud pensou no tempo em que esteve fora de Nibelheim.

- Não perca tempo! Logo teremos de voltar para o Inn, então, é melhor você aproveitar! – disse o moreno ao abrir um largo sorriso. – Eu... ficaria muito feliz em poder voltar para minha cidade... – Ele fechou os olhos longamente. – Ver meus pais...

- Você... – Cloud olhou para a expressão de Zack... Uma triste alegria marcava suas feições ao lembrar de sua família... Saudades. – Quer vir comigo?

- Eu?! Acho melhor você ir sozinho... Provavelmente... eu ia atrapalhar você.

O mais novo olhou para baixo e segurou a mão do moreno. – Vem comigo...

-...- Zack estava em dúvida. – Tudo bem! – Ele sorriu. – Eu vou tentar não fazer nada de errado...

- Então, você vai precisar se esforçar bastante...

- O que você disse?!

- Eu disse para irmos logo! Você está me atrasando! – Cloud sorriu.

x

x

x

x

Zack se lembrava de sua própria casa... aconchegante, em uma cidadezinha com nome estranho no interior... Por um momento ele se sentiu meio deslocado nesse encontro entre mãe e filho, mas logo foi convidado a tomar um chá. Há quanto tempo que ele não se sentava em uma mesa com uma toalha bordada e com um pote de biscoitos em cima...

- Cloud... você não vai me apresentar o seu... amigo?

O garoto estava tão distraído com sua emoção de estar em casa que esqueceu daquele certo detalhe...

- Ah... mãe, esse é o Zack! O meu... amigo.

- Prazer em conhecer você, Zack.

- O prazer é meu, mãe do Cloud!! – O rapaz acenou e sorriu.

Eles permaneceram em um confortável silêncio esperando o chá.

- Você parece ser um bom rapaz... educado...

Zack não conseguiu responder porque estava com a boca cheia de biscoitos.

- Você é da onde?

O moreno engoliu os doces amanteigados.

- Gongaga...

- Acho que já ouvi falar de lá...

- Eu morei lá com a minha família até me decidir ser um Soldier.

- Vocês se conhecem... há muito tempo?

- Eu conheço o Cloud desde que ele se inscreveu.

- Então, já faz um bom tempo... E... vocês sempre foram... amigos?

Os rapazes olharam um para o outro.

- É, mãe.

Um estranho silêncio pairou pelo ar.

Eles tomaram o chá sem que alguém dissesse qualquer palavra, até uma conversa leve se estender pelo tempo em que permaneceram naquela casa.

As horas passaram depressa e a noite não tardou em chegar. Os dois se despediram e se prepararam para voltar ao Inn.

- Cloud! – Chamou a mãe, quando ele estava quase indo embora.

- O que foi? – perguntou o rapaz, curioso.

- Você... não quer... levar...

- Não mãe, acho que a gente tem biscoito para um batalhão. – O garoto levantou a lata gigante de doces..

- É outra coisa... – A mulher corou.

- O... quê? – perguntou Cloud preocupado.

- Seus mangás... eu achei sua coleção embaixo da cama...

- Achou?! – O rosto do garoto ficou bem pálido.

- Eu estava limpando um dia... e... as capas eram bem bonitinhas... pareciam até menininhas... aqueles meninos. Depois eu percebi que eram meninos. E... Só que eu não aguento olhar praquilo toda hora que eu vou limpar seu quarto... Acho melhor você levar.

Cloud estava estático.

-...Tá.

O Soldier foi averiguar a situação.

Seus mangás estavam todos empilhados e separados em cima da cama. Não eram muitos, porque era difícil receber aquele tipo de material em Nibelheim. Ele se lembrou de quando a Internet chegou, com um atraso de vários anos... Ele estava na escola, um dos únicos locais com rede e procurava por informações de um anime que passava na TV. A princípio, ele se surpreendeu com o que encontrou. Ele nunca imaginava ver os personagens daquele jeito... Mas no fundo ele gostou... Todo dia após as aulas ele ficava escondido procurando yaoi... até então, ninguém havia descoberto seu hobby...

Cloud embrulhou seus mangás e colocou em uma sacola. Quando ele se aproximou da porta, sua mãe estava lá, com uma expressão misteriosa.

Eles se abraçaram longamente.

- Eu... eu vou sentir sua falta, Cloud... Você é tudo que eu tenho...

O garoto escondeu o rosto no ombro de sua mãe.

- Você... está arrependida por ter me deixado ir?

A senhora olhou para o jovem Soldier. – Que tipo de mãe eu seria se não apoiasse meu filho a ir atrás dos seus sonhos...?

Cloud sentiu um choro entalado em sua garganta, mas não deixou que ele escapasse. Soldiers não podiam chorar... Ninguém ensinava isso a eles.

Ele sentiu o perfume que conhecia desde pequeno... Um cheiro de flores bem doce... Que o fazia espirrar às vezes. Seu nariz coçava, mas ele não podia se afastar do abraço. Ele não sabia quando veria sua mãe outra vez...

- Ele... parece um bom rapaz... Eu... simpatizei com ele. Mas... eu ainda queria ter netos... Passar minha velhice com crianças correndo pela casa...

- Mãe...

- Vocês vão adotar algum dia?

- Eu acho que ainda é muito cedo para pensar nessas coisas... Eu nunca me imaginei criando um filho...

- É verdade, você ainda nem deixou de ser uma criança direito... – A mãe olhou para o rosto do seu filho... Ele era tão jovem... e aparentava ter menos idade do que realmente tinha... – Mas você promete que daqui um tempo você vai pensar nisso?

Com a sua vida como Soldier seria praticamente impossível...

- Eu vou pensar... – A mentira sempre era muito mais doce. – Mas só daqui uns vinte anos - Ele sorriu.

Sua mãe olhou com repreensão. – Dez.

-...Quinze.

- Tudo bem... quinze. – O rosto da mãe mostrou um sorriso triste. – Agora você precisa ir...

- Preciso. - O garoto se afastou e caminhou em direção da saída. – Tchau...

- Tchau... – A mãe acenou.

_Adeus..._

- Eu volto quando puder...

_Eu te amo... _

Soldiers podiam amar?

x

x

x

x

Sephiroth estava em seu quarto no Inn, olhando a ShinRa Mansion de sua janela. Mas, na realidade, ele não estava vendo nada. Seus pensamentos estavam perdidos em outro lugar. Suas mãos tocavam o frio parapeito. Ele estava sozinho em um lugar estranho. Desde quando ele se importava em estar sozinho em um lugar frio?

Ele se despiu e se dirigiu à cama. Um enorme espaço vazio se formou quando ele se deitou no colchão. Cabia mais que uma pessoa naquele local. Mas ele não tinha ninguém.

x

x

x

x

Ele havia acabado de apagar a luz, quando ela voltou a ser acesa.

- Agora apague de novo.

- Mas fica difícil de enxergar no escuro!

- Você sabe como ele é meio cego, Sephiroth – disse Cloud ao entrar no quarto.

O General se virou e sentou-se apoiado ao encosto da cama. – O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?

- Viemos te alegrar!! – disse Zack ao se jogar no colchão.

- E o que faz vocês pensarem que podem me alegrar?

- Sexo sempre animou você. – Sorriu o moreno.

- E quem disse que eu quero fazer isso com vocês?

- Porque somos os Soldiers mais lindos, bonitos, atraentes e maravilhosos do exército da ShinRa.

- Você esqueceu de dizer modestos, Zack... – Cloud sentou-se no colchão.

- Bem lembrado!! E modestos... Embora você ande tendo uma preferência por Tur... – Uma cotovelada foi direcionada a sua cabeça. -...Aiii...

- Eu pareço tão mal assim? – perguntou Sephiroth com um sorriso irônico.

- Parece!! E eu fiquei tão preocupado, que até vou emprestar o Cloud!!

- Eii!! Não fale como você fosse meu dono!! Sou eu que vou emprestar você, Zack!!

- A solidariedade de vocês é comovente... Vocês fariam esse sacrifício por mim...?

- O que a gente não faz para ajudar um amigo... – disse o moreno ao começar a tirar suas roupas...

- Nós realmente nos importamos com você. – A expressão de Cloud era bem séria... até ele brigar com seu uniforme ao tentar tirá-lo.

- E o que vocês vão fazer para me alegrar...?

Zack puxou Cloud para perto e fez suas bocas se encontrarem. Demoradamente. O moreno deitou o loiro no colchão e afagou todo seu corpo, provocando leves gemidos. Seus dedos escorregaram suavemente pela pele, até ele agarrar uma coxa com seus braços e mordê-la. Ele sugou a área avermelhada e a mordeu outra vez. Suas unhas começaram a arranhar a parte de trás, enquanto seus dentes cuidavam da parte da frente.

Após um tempo, sua boca se afastou para voltar a atacar um umbigo, enquanto ele subia em cima de Cloud. O moreno colocou cada uma de suas pernas de um lado do corpo do mais jovem ao mesmo tempo em que posicionava seu membro acima da cabeça dele. Ele ficou de frente ao órgão do loiro e passou sua língua por sua extremidade.

Cloud gemeu e deslizou sua mão no sexo do moreno, antes de sugá-lo levemente. Zack imitou o movimento no Soldier mais novo e sentiu as vibrações que ele fazia em seu membro. O loiro colocou o máximo que pôde em sua boca e sugou intensamente, logo sentindo seu namorado fazer o mesmo. Eles começaram a alternar seus movimentos, até chegarem um ritmo decidido em um acordo silencioso.

Sephiroth afastou o lençol que o cobria e começou a se masturbar ao ver a cena que os dois proporcionavam.

Por um momento Zack parou e estendeu sua mão para procurar algo dentro de suas roupas jogadas na cama. Ele encontrou o que queria e passou um pouco da substância em seus dedos e inseriu um dentro de Cloud. A outra mão afastava mais uma perna para que ele tivesse um melhor acesso ao local. Logo em seguida ele adicionou um outro dedo, colocando-os até o fim. Após movimentá-los algumas vezes, ele os retirou e os lubrificou mais um pouco, voltando a penetrá-los. Ele voltou a sugar o membro de Cloud algumas vezes, enquanto continuava a prepará-lo, mas o Soldier parou de repente ao sentir algo se introduzir em seu corpo.

O General passava a mão sobre suas costas, arranhando-as levemente com as unhas, enquanto os dedos de outra mão se colocavam não tão gentilmente para dentro de Zack.

O moreno sentia longos fios encostarem-se a sua pele, fazendo-a se arrepiar, enquanto alguns dedos o penetravam continuamente. Após um tempo, o General se afastou e Zack saiu de sua posição. O rapaz cochichou algo no ouvido de seu namorado e apontou para Sephiroth.

Os dois se aproximaram do General e fizeram com que ele sentasse na cama.

- O que vocês estão pensando em fazer?

- Animar você! – disse o mais novo com um sorriso inocentemente perverso.

Zack se jogou de um lado de Sephiroth e Cloud se colocou do outro lado. Os dedos do moreno tocaram o órgão do General de maneira provocativa, até envolverem a base. Ele fez um sinal ao loiro, que beijou a extremidade demoradamente. A mão começou a se mover, cada vez alcançando um ponto a mais do membro, enquanto Cloud fazia o mesmo ao sugá-lo.

Alguns minutos depois, eles inverteram as ações e Zack passou a envolver o órgão com sua boca, enquanto o outro movia seus dedos abaixo, afagando os testículos de vez em quando.

Após alguns momentos, o moreno retirou sua boca e começou a mover sua mão alternadamente com a de Cloud, para depois juntá-las e se movimentarem ao mesmo tempo.

Chegou uma hora que Zack afastou a mão de Cloud e tomou o órgão para si, colocando seus dedos em volta da base e sugando continuamente, até direcionar o membro rígido para o loiro e segurar em seus cabelos, fazendo-o encontrar a ereção. O rapaz acariciou os fios dourados, enquanto seu namorado chupava o General. A língua do moreno deslizou sobre a parte de baixo e foi subindo até encontrar os lábios acima, lambendo-os devagar. Cloud se afastou um pouco de sua tarefa para beijar seu namorado e em seguida passou sua língua novamente pela extensão. Zack fez o mesmo, lambendo rapidamente, enquanto o loiro impunha um ritmo mais lento.

Às vezes, suas línguas e lábios se encontravam pelo caminho. Suas bocas se esfregavam sobre a ereção, fazendo Sephiroth quase enlouquecer ao admirar a cena e ao sentir o que eles provocavam. Cloud sugou a parte de cima com força, enquanto Zack passou sua boca pelo pescoço e queixo do loiro, até retornar ao órgão do General e disputá-lo com seu namorado.

Quando o moreno sentiu que Sephiroth estava chegando perto, ele afastou o garoto relutantemente e o jogou sobre a cama, deitando-se em cima dele. Uma de suas mãos passou pelo órgão de Cloud, ao mesmo tempo em que a outra envolvia o seu.

O loiro gemeu baixinho e se ofereceu mais ao outro Soldier, que logo segurou suas pernas e se colocou entre elas. Ele encostou a extremidade na abertura e Cloud se preparou para o que estava por vir, mas Zack se afastou.

O garoto lançou um olhar interrogativo e o moreno voltou a pressionar seu órgão ao seu companheiro. O loiro estava ansioso, quando o rapaz parecia que continuaria, ele parava. Um som de reclamação se formou em sua boca, mas ele se transformou em um alto gemido quando a ereção foi empurrada contra ele. Parecia que o General também ficara impaciente, porque ele segurou Zack e o forçou a penetrar o garoto.

O moreno entrou devagar, mas logo começou a se mover.

Cloud sentia as investidas de seu namorado ao mesmo tempo em que a mão de Sephiroth cobria seu órgão, movendo-se ao mesmo ritmo.

O General passou seus dedos pelos lábios entreabertos do loiro, alternando uma pressão suave, para uma mais forte, até as pontas entrarem pela boca e tocarem a língua do garoto, que as sugou com apreço. Depois ele retirou seus dedos e segurou os cabelos de Zack, deixando-os mais desalinhados do que já eram. Ele virou a cabeça do Soldier o beijou vigorosamente, fazendo suas bocas e línguas brigarem afetuosamente.

O moreno se separou com relutância e tentou recuperar seu fôlego, para se mover mais profundamente sobre Cloud. Zack sentiu uma mordida em suas costas e logo em seguida, um órgão que não se demorou a penetrá-lo, apenas alertando-o brevemente de sua presença, para depois se afundar sem dó em seu corpo. O rapaz parou por um momento, até que Sephiroth estivesse todo dentro dele. Seu cabelo foi puxado com força, fazendo sua cabeça ir dolorosamente para trás. O General começou a se mover e Zack tentou se concentrar para continuar a se movimentar sobre Cloud. As sensações estavam fazendo com que ele quase enlouquecesse, sentindo o corpo do garoto sob ele e o General penetrando-o sem parar.

Sephiroth comandou um ritmo rápido, fazendo os dois quase perderem o fôlego. Zack sentia-se próximo, mas tentou prolongar o momento pelo máximo de tempo que pôde, até sentir um forte calor percorrer seu corpo e tomar conta de seus sentidos. Ele se moveu mais algumas vezes, até se sentir exausto demais. Demorou algum tempo até ele conseguir sair daquela posição porque Sephiroth se afastou com relutância.

Zack se retirou do loiro e rolou para o lado, ainda perdido em meio ao seu delírio e a realidade.

O General segurou as pernas de Cloud com força e direcionou sua ereção em sua abertura, penetrando-o logo em seguida. O garoto sentiu o ar faltar em seus pulmões quando as fortes investidas começaram.

Quando o moreno se recuperou, ele acariciou os cabelos dourados e beijou a testa do seu amado. Logo seus lábios desceram pelo rosto e ele fez suas bocas se encontrarem em um beijo desencontrado.

Cloud tentava beijar Zack, mas ele não conseguia se concentrar bem na tarefa quando Sephiroth resolveu tornar seus movimentos mais rápidos. O moreno desistiu do beijo por um momento e passou a esfregar sua mão no corpo de Cloud, até encontrar sua ereção e afagá-la lentamente. O General escolheu aquele momento para se retirar brevemente, para voltar e impor um ritmo mais lento.

Parecia que os dois queriam torturar o garoto, se movendo de uma maneira contrária ao que seu corpo pedia. Ele sentiu os lábios de Sephiroth deslizarem sobre sua boca, que foi tomada de maneira dominadora por um beijo. Quando o General terminou, Zack ocupou seu lugar, até ser interrompido, quando Sephiroth resolveu voltar a beijar Cloud. O moreno se atreveu a puxar uma mecha prateada e recebeu um olhar predador e uma mordida em seus lábios.

De repente, os dois saíram de cima de Cloud, que lançou um olhar confuso. Os braços de um envolveram o corpo do outro e eles começaram a se beijar, aparentemente se esquecendo do garoto frustrado que se sentia abandonado.

Sephiroth deitou Zack de costas para o colchão e puxou Cloud para perto deles, direcionando o órgão do garoto para a boca do moreno. O Soldier começou a sugar, no mesmo momento em que o General voltou a penetrar o loiro. Eles se moveram devagar, até aumentarem o ritmo gradualmente. Cloud se segurava na cabeceira da cama, tomando cuidado para não forçar demais seu namorado abaixo.

Zack moveu sua mão sobre seu órgão, divertindo-se com toda a situação. De repente, o membro que ele acariciava em sua boca foi retirado e o moreno o sentiu em outro lugar... Sephiroth colocou Cloud entre as pernas do moreno, e o fez penetrar seu namorado.

Após um tempo, os três começaram a se mover juntos, ansiosos e desesperados. O loiro se sentia maravilhosamente perdido entre os dois corpos e recebeu seu clímax como uma benção que poderia ter se demorado um pouco mais. Seu corpo mergulhou em abismo profundo de prazer, enquanto Sephiroth estava prestes a ter a mesma sensação. Mais algumas investidas e o General pôde se entregar a uma delirante exaustão.

Os dois deitaram lado a lado na cama, enquanto Zack se esforçava para alcançar seu ápice mais uma vez naquela noite. Ele procurou se concentrar, se mover com ardor, com dificuldade, por um tempo que parecia interminável, até jogar sua cabeça para trás e se sentir dominado por um prazer quase doloroso. Ele mordeu seus lábios enquanto sentiu seu corpo estremecer e sua visão mergulhar em uma escuridão momentânea.

Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto.

Fazia um bom tempo que os três não se encontravam daquela forma... Embora ele não dissesse, ele sentia falta daquilo... e sabia que Cloud também compartilhava o mesmo sentimento.

Ele não tinha ciúmes de Sephiroth com seu namorado... na realidade, era o contrário que acontecia... Embora o loiro tivesse, desde quando entrou na ShinRa, uma admiração apaixonada pelo General, ele passou a se conter quando começou seu relacionamento com Zack... Já o moreno, não conseguia afastar suas mãos de Sephiroth... mesmo namorando Cloud... e era por isso que o garoto sempre lançava aquele olhar ciumento quando via os dois juntos, sem ele...

Zack encarava o sentimento que o mais novo sentia pelo General, como algo... normal, afinal, ele também sentia o mesmo... a mesma admiração, que se confundia com desejo... Ele acreditava que todos na ShinRa deviam sentir aquilo... na verdade, todos que já tiveram a chance de saber da existência daquela criatura quase perfeita.

Mas o que mais chamava a sua atenção naquele ser... era o fato de que ele, não apenas era forte, mas muito forte... E não apenas era bonito, mas maravilhosamente bonito... E ainda por cima, era inteligente e poderoso o bastante para ter o exército mais forte do planeta ao seu comando. Se tudo aquilo não era o bastante, ele ainda fazia o que queria, com quem queria e fazia a pessoa gostar, e muito. Então, era um mistério, como uma criatura como aquela, não conseguia ser feliz... Seria algum castigo divino? Ele teria de tudo na vida, menos a felicidade...?

Talvez felicidade fosse algo que não existisse e o que mais chegasse perto, fosse algum momento de extrema alegria.

Zack e Cloud passavam por vários momentos alegres, não toda hora, mas o bastante para que a vida parecesse algo que valesse a pena.

Já Sephiroth, parecia envolto em uma aura de constante tormento silencioso. Até quando aquele sentimento contido continuaria a devorar aquela mente, despercebido?

Era quase devastador ver uma pessoa tão admirável sofrer daquele jeito... Nunca, qualquer pessoa que o encontrasse, afirmaria que ele era feliz. Era mais fácil deduzir que ele não tinha sentimentos, que era uma pessoa com um corpo feito de pedra e coração feito de gelo. Mas talvez a realidade fosse bem diferente...

Quem pudesse conhecê-lo melhor, diria que ele era constantemente atormentado... por algo que ninguém conseguia definir... talvez nem ele...

Mas naquela noite parecia pior.

O General estava deitado, olhando para o teto, com uma expressão indescritível em seu rosto.

- Você... ah... se sente melhor...? – Zack coçou sua cabeça, sem saber o que dizer.

-...

- Talvez ele esteja cansado da gente aqui e queira dormir... – sugeriu Cloud.

- Você... quer que a gente saia?

_Você vai ficar bem?_

- Façam o que quiserem.

_Eu vou continuar sentindo o mesmo vazio de qualquer maneira._

- Vamos, Zack, ele já viu a gente por tempo demais hoje.

_Nossa presença aqui não vai melhorar nada._

- Tudo bem... Se ele não quer mais ficar com a gente... a gente pode aproveitar mais lá no nosso quarto...

_Espero que tenhamos feito você se esquecer por um momento..._

Cloud se levantou, um tanto cambaleante. – Até amanhã...

_Espero que você se sinta melhor..._

Zack se levantou de repente e quase tropeçou no tapete. – Até amanhã! Tente dormir...

_Fazia tempo que eu não via essa expressão... de perda... Desde quando você teve que matar aqueles amigos... _

Os dois saíram do quarto.

Sephiroth viu as luzes se apagarem e o local foi iluminado apenas pelo reflexo esverdeado que a lua produzia.

Cada noite era um tormento.

Durante o dia também um sentimento desagradável percorria sua boca como fel. Mas as noites eram infinitamente piores. Quando o céu estava claro, ele tinha suas obrigações, mas quando o horizonte escurecia... Ele sentia com mais força que havia algo de muito errado...

Em um momento, ele tinha toda a confiança do mundo em suas mãos. De repente, ele não tinha mais nada...

O que ele faria com aquele sentimento que o consumia? Aquela incerteza...

Mergulhado em lembranças que o atormentavam ele afundou em um sonho escuro.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Cloud seme! Pelo menos um pouco... **

**Espero que não tenham se incomodado com os três juntos... (será isso possível?). Sim, eu mudei bem a história de FF... **

**

* * *

****Participem mais da comunidade yaoi de FFVII no orkut! Às vezes sinto-me sozinho lá...**

**

* * *

****Leiam também as fics de amigo secreto que o pessoal do Northern Crater (o fórum yaoi de FFVII que eu participo):**

**Dirty Business da Ryeko-Dono (leiam Fragile Things também!)**

**Donkey Punch da Lily Carroll**

**1952 da Meiko Kimura**

**(...puxando o saco para o fórum... Mas também leiam as fics dos outros autores aqui na seção de FFVII, tem coisa interessante!)**

**E esta fic continua!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**No capítulo anterior... Sephiroth vai para uma missão em Nibelheim. Zack e Cloud tentam animá-lo em seu quarto...**

**Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo XI**

_Eu sempre me senti diferente dos outros... Especial... de alguma forma. _

Sephiroth observou, consternado, a criatura dentro de um compartimento de Mako.

Um monstro.

_Será que..._

_...eu?_

Eles estavam no reator em Nibelheim. Os dois Soldiers mais novos não entendiam o que estava acontecendo com seu líder. Seu olhar... aquele olhar de desespero silencioso...

x

x

x

x

Dias se passaram.

- Ele ainda está lá? – Zack estava preocupado... Nunca havia visto Sephiroth daquele jeito... Porém... de alguma forma... não era tão surpreendente... – Ele sempre pareceu... um pouco diferente das outras pessoas...

- _Um pouco_ diferente? – Cloud deu um suspiro... – Eu estou deixando comida perto da entrada da biblioteca... É claro que ele sabe que eu me aproximo... Mas é como se ele nem me notasse... Como se eu fosse um inseto insignificante...

- Os outros estão com medo... Não, medo é pouco, eles estão apavorados. Talvez seja melhor ele achar que você é um inseto insignificante do que alguém que deve ser exterminado...

- Zack... – A voz era baixa, quase inaudível.

- O que foi?

- Ele... Eu acho que ele... não vai voltar.

- Não diga uma coisa dessas!! Ele só está... estressado... Quando ele se cansar de ler aqueles livros ele vai sair por aí, matar algumas coisas... Espero que nada humano... E voltar a ser o mesmo Sephiroth... um pouco insano de sempre...

x

x

x

x

_Mãe._

_Jenova._

_Você é que deveria ser a governante deste planeta._

_Agora eu sei de toda a verdade._

_Eu sou o escolhido. _

_Os seres humanos devem ser punidos..._

_...pelos crimes que cometeram._

_Eu vou tomar este mundo de volta para você._

_Para nós._

_Eu transformarei este planeta._

_Eu..._

x

x

x

x

A fumaça rolava pelos ares, subindo aos céus como almas que perderam o vínculo com o mundo. Demônios negros em forma de vapor, subiam atrás delas e as prendiam, enroscando-se nas almas, transformando-se em um só corpo cinza.

A cidade estava em chamas.

As cinzas rolavam com o vento, cobrindo os corpos que não haviam se extinguido com o fogo.

Nem o som dos gritos era mais escutado, apenas a madeira se contorcendo era ouvida por entre o ranger das labaredas. Os poucos que conseguiram sobreviver já haviam fugido há muito tempo. Alguns, apesar da pressa, puderam ver um homem de preto segurando uma enorme espada em um braço e uma forma não identificada em outro. Os únicos que conseguiram identificar seu assassino jaziam sob escombros.

_Por quê...........?_

Os olhos azuis olhavam para uma construção em ruínas que um dia fora seu lar.

_Eu te amo..._

O garoto estava ajoelhado ao chão.

_Eu te amo..._

Cloud repetia para o fogo e as cinzas.

Todas as suas lembranças da infância foram queimadas. Tudo o que ele foi até aquele momento havia sido apagado.

Havia apenas uma coisa, que sobrara em sua vida.

- Você me promete que nunca vai morrer... Zack? – Ele levantou seu rosto.

- Eu... – O Soldier não sabia o que dizer, não sabia o que fazer. Ele impediu o outro de se jogar no meio das labaredas, desesperado.

Os olhos azuis molhados falaram com ele. – Apenas me prometa... Sem você eu não existo. Não há mais ninguém para se lembrar de mim... Alguém que me lembre que ainda estou vivo...

Zack colocou sua mão sobre os cabelos dourados. – Eu prometo.

Cloud segurou a mão e a levou a sua face, enquanto ele afundava seu rosto na perna coberta do rapaz em pé.

x

x

x

x

O clima era tenso na reunião. Todos viram os relatórios e fotos dos acontecimentos. Vincent colocou seus olhos nas provas das atrocidades cometidas por Sephiroth. Como um homem conseguia causar uma destruição daquelas? Ele estava destruindo todos os reatores. Em cada cidade que ele passava um rastro de sangue e fumaça se formava.

Seu próximo destino era sempre óbvio, seguia um caminho previsível, mas ele não parecia se importar. Como se estivesse convidando a ShinRa a enfrentá-lo. E era o que estava acontecendo. Mas em cada ponto que o combate se desenvolvia, o ex-General sempre saia vitorioso, acabando com todos os que cruzavam seu caminho.

Eles precisavam impedir aquele homem a qualquer custo, porque ele parecia não querer parar, até destruir toda a ShinRa... e talvez muito mais... Era imprevisível o que ele faria depois...

Uma nova estratégia se formou. Horas e horas de planejamento e discussões.

Ao termino da reunião, todos se retiraram, com apreensão, falando como se estivesse tudo sob controle, mas temendo por dentro. Apenas duas pessoas permaneceram na sala.

Vincent ainda estava olhando para as fotos, como se ele também tivesse presenciado aquele horror. Ele já havia visto o que acontecia com quem ficava no caminho daquele homem... Aquele que um dia esteve tão perto...

- Eu sei que não vai ser fácil para você. – Tseng procurava não se deixar levar pela aura de pesar que envolvia aquele Turk misterioso, mas era impossível não sentir uma pontada no peito ao ver o olhar vermelho perdido. Ele não gostaria de estar no lugar dele... Ter de enfrentar alguém que...

- Ele precisa ser parado... Ele... não é mais o mesmo. – A voz profunda era quase silenciosa.

Talvez ele não tivesse mudado, talvez apenas tenha sido desperto completamente. Vincent se lembrou dos olhos de Sephiroth quando ele matava, como se uma chama se acendesse dentro dele. Vincent estava preocupado com o que ele faria... Se mesmo sob controle Sephiroth já causava uma destruição de proporções elevadas, depois que ele perdeu a razão completamente... As imagens dos vídeos e das fotos... O desespero que gritava dos escombros e dos corpos.

_Será que ele ainda se lembra de mim? Talvez seja melhor que ele não se lembre... Não valeria a pena lembrar de algo no estado em que está... Então... o que tivemos está guardado apenas dentro de mim... _

E Vincent gostaria tanto que aquelas lembranças fossem embora... assim como Sephiroth... No entanto, era o que ele tinha de mais precioso... Quem sabe se ele as deixasse escondidas no seu coração...

Ele sentiu uma mão pousar em seu ombro. Até seu líder estava preocupado com ele...

x

x

x

x

- Eu não quero que você vá. – O vice-presidente estava encostado a uma mesa, com a bebida quase intocada no copo em sua mão.

- É o meu dever ir. Pelos interesses da ShinRa.

Rufus olhou para o líquido amarelado e o sorveu de uma só vez, deixando o copo de lado. Por que ele se preocupava tanto? Tseng não era nenhum homem indefeso para ser líder dos Turks. Mas Sephiroth... Um frio percorreu sua espinha. Aquele era completamente louco. Seus sentimentos para com o ex-General mudaram de receio, para atração e depois para pavor. E ele nem sabia de certos detalhes que lhe foram ocultados sobre as mortes. Apenas os números, que já eram assombrosos.

- Tseng... – Rufus passou suas mãos pelo peito do Turk, sobre as roupas perfeitamente alinhadas. Ele suspendeu seu corpo para tentar alcançar os lábios... Porém, ele foi gentilmente afastado.

- Eu preciso ir. – Tseng se virou relutantemente. Ele olhou para o chão por um momento e encostou seus dedos no braço de Rufus, antes de sair.

x

x

x

x

A vegetação se agitou com a aproximação. O helicóptero pousou em uma clareira próxima ao reator. Vários veículos da ShinRa já estavam no local. Seus ocupantes estavam próximos, espalhados pelo chão. Os Soldiers estavam caídos, formando um caminho de cadáveres e indicando o trajeto que Sephiroth percorreu. Logo os reforços se prepararam para seguir a trilha de sangue.

Um frio se instalara no estômago de Vincent desde que ele colocou seus pés na região. Já era quase noite. O céu estava escurecendo com um reflexo verde. A lua reluzia alta sobre o reator, como se fosse um sinal que indicasse o destino para qual seguir. Ela era vermelha, assim como o sangue que se mesclava a terra, assim como os olhos de Vincent, assim como a ferida que se abria dentro dele. Uma dor silenciosa.

Seus passos começaram a levá-lo para onde os Soldiers corriam.

- Espere. – Tseng o segurou pelo braço. O Turk olhou para seu superior. – Você vai aguardar aqui com o resto dos reforços. Eu vou entrar com o primeiro grupo e você só entra em ação se for preciso. Você saberá.

- Eu quero ir. – Os olhos de Vincent pareciam dançar como uma chama acesa.

E Tseng não demonstrou se abalar por elas. – É uma ordem, você fica aqui. – Ele fez um sinal e um batalhão de Soldiers se direcionou ao reator.

x

x

x

x

_Eu confiava em você..._

Zack se contorcia no chão, o ferimento em seu lado o fazia posicionar seu corpo em um doloroso ângulo. Ele tentou estender sua mão para alcançar sua espada caída a um metro de distância, mas era difícil demais.

Os olhos azuis de Cloud estavam presos aos verdes frios. Uma mão firme prendia seu pescoço. A mão que costumava acariciar seu corpo. O guerreiro que ele tanto admirava. Seu herói de infância. Seu ídolo de juventude. Seu amante. Um dia seu mundo girava em torno dele... em outro dia, ele destruiu tudo o que ele havia sentido... respeito, afeto, admiração. Transformou em cinzas sua cidade, seu lar... Mais ainda... Ele havia prometido que voltaria quando se tornasse um Soldier 1st Class... Por culpa daquele demônio ele não poderia cumprir sua promessa. E sua mãe sempre disse que ele deveria cumpri-las... que as promessas eram as palavras que significavam sua honra.

- Eu prometo que não vou deixar você continuar com isso... – Os dedos se apertaram em seu pescoço. – Prometo que serei eu que darei o último golpe em você... – Ele sentiu uma forte dor em seu peito. E sua visão começou a escurecer.

x

x

x

x

Um cheiro de destruição se espalhou pela sala enquanto Sephiroth sorria.

Tseng entrou no local com um batalhão de Soldiers.

Uma risada enlouquecida foi escutada, enquanto o ex-General se virou para receber seus novos convidados.

- Ataquem. – O líder dos Turks não precisou falar duas vezes para que os soldados saíssem em disparada na direção de Sephiroth.

Os golpes eram muitos, vindos de todos os lados, rápidos, certeiros. Cercando o homem ao centro. Faíscas cortavam o ar e os gritos se enfureciam cada vez mais.

De repente, um longo silêncio se fez, até ser interrompido por uma voz coberta de veneno.

- Não pense que vou me esquecer disso... – Os passos de Sephiroth se aproximaram da única pessoa que permanecia em pé. – Tseng... Eu sei que é apenas seu trabalho... seu trabalho sujo para a ShinRa... Mas é por isso mesmo que você vai ter que pagar...

Antes que o Turk pudesse atacar, ele foi jogado com brutalidade contra a parede.

x

x

x

x

Vincent olhou para a noite escura.

Havia chegado o momento.

Ele seguiu o caminho sem a pressa que deveria ter. Vendo a terra coberta de vermelho. Não havia som algum a ser ouvido. Apenas mais alguns metros e ele o veria outra vez. Estariam frente a frente. Aquele homem precisava ser parado. E aquela pessoa que esteve junto dele por tanto tempo já não existia... Vincent tentava repetir como um mantra que ele não existia mais, que Sephiroth não existia mais.

A sós. Ele queria ficar a sós com ele, uma última vez.

Quando ele estava na entrada do reator, ele pediu para que os Soldiers aguardassem.

x

x

x

x

_Você me promete que nunca vai morrer... Zack?_

Os olhos azuis acordaram para a realidade. O moreno estava deitado, suas pálpebras cerradas, como em um sono profundo.

- Zack...

_Você me prometeu..._

Seus olhos começaram a lacrimejar...

_Você é tudo que eu tenho..._

- Zack... – Cloud começou a se rastejar até seu amado. Seu corpo ferido raspando no chão áspero.

_Então aquilo que você disse foi mentira?_

O garoto tocou o corpo do Soldier.

_Eu não vou deixar que você quebre sua promessa._

Ele se colocou em cima do outro deu uma batida raivosa no peito do Soldier com seu punho, antes de encostar seus lábios aos dele.

x

x

x

x

Os passos de Vincent ecoavam pelos corredores vazios. Mas ele não escutava. As batidas em seu coração altas demais eu seus ouvidos para que ele prestasse atenção em qualquer outra coisa.

Ele estava chegando perto. Ele sentia a presença de Sephiroth. Como se aquela aura tocasse em sua pele e o chamasse para um encontro.

x

x

x

x

- Você quer me matar? – Zack afagou a região em que Cloud o havia atingido e deu um sorriso irônico.

O garoto nem sabia o que dizer. Seu único pensamento ao ver os olhos azuis tão profundos direcionados a ele era o de que...

- Zack... Eu... – O moreno colocou um dedo sobre os lábios de Cloud.

- Guarde isso para quando tudo acabar e a gente estiver em uma cama quente... – Ele se levantou e caminhou na direção em que Sephiroth deveria ter seguido. – Então, você vai poder falar o que quiser pra mim, qualquer coisa que me desconcentre e me faça esquecer do mundo...

Cloud assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou.

- Zack... Eu fiz uma promessa para Sephiroth... Você vai me ajudar a cumpri-la?

- O que você prometeu?

- Que eu daria o último golpe nele.

x

x

x

x

A Masamune estava prestes a fazer seu caminho pelo corpo do Turk... Quando um golpe quis atingi-lo.

Os olhos azuis tinham um brilho que nunca havia sido visto antes. Era como algo grandioso envolvesse a alma que era refletida por eles.

O golpe foi revidado prontamente.

E a batalha recomeçou.

Os Soldiers atacavam seu ex-General com uma força que não parecia natural em seus corpos feridos. E todos os golpes eram defendidos com agilidade, um contra-ataque poderoso sempre se formava depois.

Parecia que a luta não teria fim.

As investidas mais poderosas nem alcançavam à pele de Sephiroth.

Cloud sentiu a Masamune perfurar seu peito. Uma dor profunda se alastrou pelo seu corpo, fazendo-o tombar.

Zack viu aquilo, mas não pôde parar. Ele precisava continuar lutando. Mesmo que as esperanças estivessem indo embora, ele nunca deixaria que elas partissem completamente. Ele atacou cegamente, levado pelo instinto mais que pela razão.

E seus golpes atingiram seu oponente.

Em cheio.

Mas Sephiroth não parou.

E seus golpes encontraram o corpo de Zack.

Em cheio.

Mas o rapaz não parou.

O sangue rolava de seus corpos, ensopando as roupas, acumulando-se sobre as dobras.

Eles pararam por um momento.

Olharam-se.

E se prepararam para o último ataque.

Forte o bastante para mandar alguém voando pelos ares.

Zack caiu pela escada e escorregou deitado pelos degraus.

Sephiroth estava ferido. Mas estava em pé. Sem aquele sorriso no rosto. Ele caminhou cambaleante e procurou por algo...

- Mãe...

Ele segurou o corpo disforme em seus braços com adoração.

E viu vermelho.

Quando a espada atravessou seu tórax.

- Eu prometi... Sephiroth.

x

x

x

x

Vincent viu os corpos espalhados no chão.

Cada vez que ele avançava, parecia que a cena a sua frente ficava mais e mais horrenda.

As faces estavam desfiguradas pelo medo que se estampou nelas no último momento de vida.

Mas no meio da multidão de desconhecidos, ele viu duas pessoas que ele sabia quem eram.

Ele se ajoelhou ao lado dos corpos de Zack e Cloud.

Se ele fez isso com os amigos...

- Vincent... – Uma mão puxou sua perna.

- Onde ele está?

Zack apontou para uma sala à frente. – Você não precisa...

- Eu preciso sim.

- Você acha que consegue?

- Eu não devo achar nada. – Vincent se levantou e caminhou na direção que o Soldier apontou. – Eu... – Ele respirou fundo. – Preciso terminar isso.

Ele sabia que devia se apressar, mas parecia que cada vez que chegava mais perto, mais suas pernas o impediam de avançar.

Quando viu um trajeto vermelho, ele sentiu um nó em seu estômago. Era uma mancha de sangue que formava o caminho que foi percorrido.

Sua arma estava firme em sua mão... o mais firme que podia estar com um leve tremor.

Quando ele terminou seu trajeto, ele encontrou Sephiroth sentado ao chão, encostado a uma parede. Suas pálpebras fechadas. Seu semblante calmo.

Ao som dos passos, os olhos se abriram.

_Ele não é mais o mesmo... Ele não se lembra de mim..._

- Vincent... – Um olhar de adoração se voltou ao Turk.

O coração do jovem se apertou.

O corpo de Sephiroth possuía vários ferimentos, mas havia um em seu tórax que se destacava, um enorme buraco coberto de sangue. Ele estava...

A mão que cobria uma parte da área atingida se estendeu levemente na direção de Vincent, como se ele estivesse pedindo ajuda ou o chamando.

O Turk caminhou naquela direção como em transe. Como se aquilo fosse algum tipo de sonho cruel.

Ele se abaixou e pôde ver mais de perto a carne cortada, rapidamente ele voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Sephiroth. Como ele queria tocá-lo... passar suas mãos pela pele...

Finalmente eles haviam se reencontrado.

O ex-General queria dizer tanto... Como se por um momento ele se esquecesse de toda aquela loucura de Jenova e tivesse sua mente voltada inteiramente para o homem que estava a sua frente. Ele fez um esforço para suspender mais sua mão e tocou a face de Vincent, fechando os olhos por um momento para senti-la sob seus dedos.

Aquilo estava se tornando cada vez mais difícil para o Turk, que em vez de parar a ação, fechou seus olhos e se concentrou no toque.

Em sua mente ele só encontrava uma opção ao que devia fazer... Mas...

Os dedos passaram pelas mechas negras, como se procurassem puxá-las para mais perto.

Vincent abriu seus olhos e viu aquele verde incompreensível que ele tanto adorava. Ele aproximou seu rosto lentamente e fez sua boca encontrar a outra. Eles se beijaram profundamente. E depois ficaram por um silencioso momento com seus lábios encostados, tocando-se suavemente.

Um tiro.

Sangue espirrou sobre os cabelos negros, roupas e pescoço do Turk, que se afastou e viu um novo buraco no peito do ex-General. Ele se encostou à pele ferida, passando seu rosto sobre o liquido que jorrava. Vincent largou sua arma e olhou para a expressão pacifica de Sephiroth. Seus olhos fechados.

Era como se a loucura dele tivesse contaminado o Turk pelo seu sangue. Ele se sentiu como em um delírio. Como se estivesse em uma outra dimensão. Como se a realidade em volta deles não existisse.

E lágrimas começaram a rolar pelo seu rosto, percorrendo a face tingida de vermelho, como se ele estivesse chorando sangue.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**Sim, você leu certo, a história continua, revelando o que aconteceu com Sephiroth. Mais alguns capítulos, aguardem.**

**Entrem na comunidade Sephiroth x Vincent = Love do orkut! E nas outras comunidades yaoi de Final Fantasy!**

**Alguém quer comentar alguma coisa sobre a fic? Deixe review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**No capítulo anterior... Vincent reencontrou Sephiroth no reator. O céu era iluminado por uma lua vermelha e sangue foi derramado. **

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo XII**

_Poderia alguém sobreviver àquilo?_

Vincent se perguntava.

Fazia tempo que ele não voltava àquele quarto.

Porém aquela seria a última vez.

Os lençóis estavam cheios de lembranças. O Turk estava deitado na cama que pertencera a Sephiroth. Ele pensava que quando o trouxessem de volta daquela missão, ele preferisse manter distância daquele local. Mas foi exatamente o oposto. Vincent sentia que precisava ver a noite estampada por aquela enorme janela. E sentir aquele colchão sob sua pele.

Embora fosse apenas uma lembrança, o jovem precisava dela... como precisava de Sephiroth. Aquele que ele mais adorou. Aquele que foi morto por suas mãos.

Ele estava morto... não estava?

Embora não tenham achado o corpo...

Vincent não sabia o que havia acontecido. Ele foi encontrado fora de si. Deitado em uma poça de sangue. Em estado de choque.

Sephiroth não estava lá. Mas havia indícios do que havia ocorrido. Um caminho vermelho mostrou a trajetória que ele teria feito. Ela dava direto para um poço de Mako. E ninguém sobreviveria após ter afundado naquele líquido daquela maneira.

Pelo menos era o que as pessoas achavam.

A parte racional de Vincent dizia que elas tinham razão. Que ele havia mergulhado para a morte certa naquele reator. Mas... algo falava que ele ainda estava vivo. Em algum lugar. Esperando o momento de sua volta.

Mas devia ser impossível...

No entanto, o fato era que Vincent não conseguia se convencer até ter certeza absoluta. Até ver o corpo sem vida com seus próprios olhos.

Pensar que Sephiroth estava mergulhado em um rio de Mako, era o mesmo que acreditar que ele estava em um sonho, prestes a acordar a qualquer momento.

E Vincent ficou na ShinRa até encerrarem as investigações. Até todos desistirem de achar o ex-General.

Mas ele não desistiria.

E por isso que ele deixaria a ShinRa.

E procuraria por Sephiroth até o fim.

x

x

x

x

- Vejo que não tenho meios de convencê-lo a ficar – disse Tseng com pesar ao ver o Turk mais promissor abandonar seu emprego.

A verdade era que Vincent havia sido levado à ShinRa, como por uma correnteza. Sem escolhas. A partir daquele momento ele estava tomando as decisões para sua vida. Antes, ele escolheu ser um Turk porque parecia o que devia ser feito. E sua decisão para deixar seu cargo foi algo que ele quis. Realmente. Não porque não gostasse dele. Ele nem sequer se imaginava trabalhando em outro lugar. Mas seus planos exigiam que ele não tivesse vínculos daquele tipo. Para poder fazer suas investigações livremente. Já que seria o único a fazê-lo daquele momento em diante.

- Estou decidido, senhor.

Tseng colocou suas mãos sobre os ombros de Vincent e olhou em seus olhos. – Caso mude de idéia, estou disposto a aceitá-lo de volta.

- Não será necessário.

- O que está acontecendo aqui? – perguntou um vice-presidente aborrecido ao ver os dois tão próximos.

- O senhor Valentine vai deixar a companhia.

- Verdade? – Rufus tinha um olhar esperançoso em seus olhos azuis, enquanto passava seus braços em volta de Tseng, encostando seu rosto nas costas dele.

O líder do Turk sentiu um arrepio percorrer seu corpo e se afastou dos dois.

- Vai ser uma pena perder os seus serviços.

- Ainda bem que ninguém é insubstituível – disse Rufus ao ir atrás de Tseng e receber um olhar de desaprovação.

- Espere lá fora um momento. – O líder dos Turks olhou para Vincent. – Eu preciso ter uma conversa com o senhor vice-presidente.

O moreno estava contente em se retirar. Mal ele saiu da sala e uma voz um tanto alterada começou a discutir com outra. O rapaz decidiu que era melhor ir para o seu quarto recolher algumas coisas. Não demoraria muito para que aqueles dois fizessem as pazes... e depois eles demorariam a sair daquele lugar.

x

x

x

x

Seria a última vez que ele entraria em seu quarto. Ele planejava recolher alguns objetos para sua partida, mas olhando bem aquele lugar, ele viu que não havia nada que ele quisesse. Era como se tudo pertencesse a um passado distante.

Ele trancou sua porta, sem mexer em nada e seguiu pelo corredor.

- Estávamos procurando por você por toda a parte!! Você não ia embora sem se despedir dos seus amigos... ia?

- Eu pretendia me despedir mais tarde, eu não ia fugir, Reno.

- Sei... Mas só por precaução a gente resolveu...

- Ir atrás de você – completou Rude.

- Já que vocês estão aqui, então acho melhor aproveitar para nos despedirmos.

- Mas você não vai para o bar com a gente hoje?

Vincent não estava com muita vontade de comemorar sua saída... Não havia nenhum motivo para comemorações na sua vida...

- Reno...

- Só mais uma vez...

- Eu não posso.

- Mas...

-...

Antes que o ruivo abrisse a boca novamente, Rude deu um cutucão nele.

- Aii!!

- Vamos sentir sua falta, Vincent... – O Turk ajeitou seus óculos escuros. Ele parecia abatido.

- É... você pode ser mal-humorado, mas no fundo é legal.

- Obrigado, Reno. – O moreno quase pôde dar um sorriso sarcástico, mas ele não conseguia sorrir.

- Me dá um abraço!

Vincent não saiu do lugar.

- Vai homem! Eu não vou estuprar você!

O Turk deu um suspiro exasperado e se aproximou. Logo, uma porção de braços se colocaram em volta dele, quando seus amigos o prensaram contra seus corpos.

O abraço era quente... Quando Vincent poderia imaginar que a maior quantidade de abraços que receberia na vida seria enquanto fosse um Turk... Apesar de que os outros abraços não teriam sido tão inocentes...

- Hum que delícia... A gente poderia levar ele pro quarto e prender ele na cama, não é Rude? O Vince seria nosso prisioneiro e a gente podia obrigar ele a ficar pra sempre...

- Acho que já chega de abraço... – Vincent se afastou dos dois com esforço.

- Estraga prazeres...

- Eu... preciso ir...

- Você precisa mesmo? – perguntou Rude consternado.

Vincent assentiu com a cabeça e olhou para seus companheiros. – Boa sorte para vocês... – ele se virou, deu alguns passos e parou, colocando seus olhos pela última vez sobre eles. – Reno, você lembra do que eu falei para você?

- De que você me achava o homem mais sexy do mundo? Lembro.

- Não deixe algo importante ir embora...

Reno olhou para o chão por um momento. – Não se preocupe, esse algo sempre estará comigo...

- Tem certeza?

O ruivo olhou para Rude. – Acho que sim. – Ele sorriu.

- Espero que sim... – Vincent suspirou e seguiu em seu caminho.

Soluços baixos foram ouvidos.

- O que é isso? – perguntou Reno, espantado.

- É uma pena que ele tenha que ir... – Soluços. – Ele é um grande homem...

O Turk passou suas mãos pelas costas de Rude, tentando confortá-lo. – Pare já com isso... – um sorriso. – Assim eu vou achar que você gosta mais dele que de mim...

x

x

x

x

Estava tudo resolvido. A ShinRa já era quase passado em sua vida. Como nunca fora uma pessoa que gastava muito, ele tinha uma quantia de dinheiro guardada. Se ele continuasse a levar uma vida simples, apenas com o mínimo necessário, ele acreditava que poderia passar um bom tempo sem ter que trabalhar novamente. Também havia uma quantia que ele herdou com a morte de seu pai... Não era certo que ele tivesse dinheiro para sempre, mas ele não podia esperar para arrecadar mais, precisava partir enquanto os fatos ainda eram recentes.

Se tudo desse certo, ele terminaria sua missão em pouco tempo. Mas nada era previsível. Aquela poderia ser uma tarefa que se prolongaria pela sua vida inteira. E parte dele não queria que seu objetivo se concretizasse. Talvez achar o corpo de Sephiroth fosse uma tristeza grande demais para ele suportar. Ele achava que estava lúcido somente por não ter certeza absoluta de que ele havia morrido. Talvez seu objetivo de encontrá-lo fosse sua única razão para continuar a viver. Para quem sabe, então, quando o dia finalmente chegasse, ele encontrasse sua redenção. A libertação daquele sentimento que o prendia.

- Então, você vai realmente atrás dele... – Vincent estava prestes a sair pelo portão da ShinRa, quando a voz de Zack chamou sua atenção.

-...

- Se eu pudesse, eu também gostaria de ir.

- Mas você tem uma vida. – O ex-Turk olhou para o rapaz ao lado do moreno.

- E você não quer ter uma vida? Tentar outra vez? Eu sei que é difícil, eu sei que pode demorar, mas não é impossível... Eu tenho certeza que você encontraria alguém que quisesse fazer você feliz...

- Eu não quero ter uma vida feliz. – A verdade, Vincent suspirou e disse a verdade. - Eu não quero ser feliz... Eu quero apenas viver com as minhas lembranças... Eu gosto mais delas do que qualquer felicidade... Eu prefiro sofrer a ter que esquecê-las...

Aquela confissão fez Vincent se assustar. Nem ele esperava que aquelas palavras saíssem de sua boca... Talvez... Ele nunca se libertasse...

- Mas... – Zack não suportava ouvir aquilo.

- Há pessoas que são mais que lembranças... – disse Cloud que até aquele momento permanecia em silêncio. – São presenças constantes... que acompanham nossos passos... Mesmo quando essa pessoa... já não existe mais...

- Cloud!

- Mas é isso, Zack, não vá me dizer que ele não assombra sua mente, que ele não olha para você com aqueles olhos invisíveis!

- Você não está ajudando, Cloud!!

- Eu só estou dizendo que entendo ele... Pode até ser bonito falar em felicidade... Mas talvez ela não passe de um sonho... Deixe ele viver como quiser, acompanhado de seus fantasmas... Não há nada que possamos fazer para o redimir da dor... Palavras que não significam nada somem tão facilmente como são ditas...

Zack abaixou sua cabeça. Cloud estava mudado...

- Adeus – disse Vincent em sua breve despedida.

- Isso não é um adeus! – gritou o Soldier ao ver a figura indo embora. – É apenas um até logo! Ainda vamos nos encontrar!!

O ex-Turk parou e olhou para trás. Como ele queria que os dois fossem felizes... Tivessem a felicidade que ele nunca teria. – Então... Até nosso próximo encontro...

Zack sorriu.

A figura de Vincent começou a se afastar, até sumir por completo da visão dos Soldiers.

O moreno olhou para o lado e perguntou em voz baixa. – Aquilo que você disse sobre ser feliz... Quer dizer que eu não alegro você nem um pouco?

Cloud olhou para ele com uma expressão misteriosa. – Às vezes, você mais me chateia... – Ele abriu um pequeno sorriso, algo que seria raro daquele momento em diante. – Mas se a felicidade existisse, o que eu tenho com você seria o que chegaria mais perto...

x

x

x

x

Vincent partiu em sua jornada.

Ele abandonou seu uniforme de Turk e escolheu roupas que mais se adequavam a sua viagem... e ao seus sentimentos. Preto. Uma cor que combinava com a tristeza em sua alma. Vermelho. Como seus olhos. Como o sangue que havia sido derramado. Ele estava quase que por inteiro coberto por aquelas cores. Como a maldição que cobriu sua vida. Como se estivesse se escondendo do mundo e de qualquer raio de felicidade que pudesse afastá-lo de suas lembranças.

Por anos e anos ele vagou pelo mundo, como uma sombra, atrás de alguma pista, um pequeno indício que o levasse mais perto da verdade que ele tanto procurava. Às vezes, ele ficava por vários meses sem ter uma única notícia, nem um boato, um vestígio infundado. Nada. Mas sua busca continuava.

Ele passou por todos os lugares por onde Sephiroth esteve. Investigou toda sua vida. Com uma obsessão doentia. Ele procurou entender o que acontecia naquela mente. Às vezes, ele parecia quase compreendê-lo. Mas ele tinha certeza de que se compreendesse aquelas ações completamente, ele estaria louco como o ex-General.

E o sentimento que morava em seu peito não se apagava. Na realidade, era seu único companheiro, naquela viagem silenciosa.

x

x

x

x

O céu parecia ainda maior visto daquelas colinas. Como se ele se estendesse até o infinito. O ar era frio e acolhedor. Frio como aqueles olhos verdes misteriosos e acolhedor como se fossem aqueles braços envolvendo todo o seu corpo. Vincent podia quase senti-lo ao seu lado. Admirando a noite junto com ele. Silenciosamente, como sempre fizera. Eram em noites como aquela que ele sentia que aquele homem estava mais próximo.

Quantos anos estaria ele procurando? Quatro? Cinco? Ele perdeu a conta. Embora aquela data tenha ficado cada vez mais distante, parecia que algo estava para acontecer. Vincent ouviu estranhos rumores nos últimos tempos. Ainda não havia uma ligação entre os fatos e Sephiroth, mas algo lhe dizia que havia uma relação.

Uma reunião.

Estranhas figuras circulavam pela região falando sobre uma reunião.

Podia ser uma nova seita se alastrando pelo mundo...

Uma busca por um novo deus...

Era um absurdo pensar que Sephiroth fosse esse novo deus... e ao mesmo tempo, parecia tão provável...

Mas Vincent não podia confiar apenas em suposições infundadas... Porém...

Aquela lua... Cheia... Coberta em vermelho... como em certas noites... Uma visão macabra... Como se o céu avisasse um derramamento de sangue.

E o rapaz sentiu um frio na espinha... um medo que ele não sabia de onde vinha. Ele só não queria que fosse por causa de uma pessoa...

Sephiroth...

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Ainda haverá lemon em próximos capítulos! **

**E... eu gostaria de ver desenhos do Seph e do Vince... **

**Estou achando a comunidade yaoi de FF7 muito parada... Quero ver mais movimento!**


	13. Chapter 13

**No capítulo anterior... Vincent se despede da ShinRa e vai atrás de Sephiroth... acompanhado de suas lembranças...**

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?).**

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Heidegger e o pai do Rufus aparecem nesse capítulo...**

**

* * *

****Capítulo XIII**

Os olhos escuros estavam presos à imagem que era mostrada por dentro da moldura da janela.

- Você parece até o Vincent com aquela mania dele de ficar olhando para o céu.

Rude pareceu não prestar atenção.

Reno passou suas mãos pelas costas do Turk. De maneira provocativa... que era o jeito que aquela criatura perversa sempre o tocava. Seus lábios caminharam para o pescoço e foram subindo até uma orelha, para mordê-la sensualmente. – O que você tanto olha?

- A lua... vermelha como naquele dia...

O olhar esverdeado se voltou para o céu.

- Parece com aqueles filmes de terror... – Ele olhou de volta para Rude. – Acho melhor a gente se trancar nesse quarto e não sair até o amanhecer... – Um sorriso cheio de planos...

x

x

x

x

Naquela sala estava o homem que tomava as decisões sobre a força militar da ShinRa.

- Se você está dizendo que deveríamos voltar mais nossas atenções para aquela região... – Heidegger passou sua mão pela barba escura, ponderando sobre a situação.

- É apenas uma sugestão. – Tseng estava observando a noite de Midgar por uma fresta da janela e em seguida se virou na direção de seu superior.

Uma risada. Histérica.

Como o Turk odiava aquilo.

- Me parece uma boa _sugestão. _

- Mas é claro que a decisão está nas mãos do senhor.

- Mas é claro. – Heidegger olhou seriamente para Tseng. – Você cuidará de tudo então.

- Como quiser, senhor.

- Eu sei que posso contar com você... – O homem levantou-se e se aproximou do Turk. – Você tem mais alguma sugestão a me propor...?

O moreno sentiu um bafo quente se aproximar de seu pescoço, apesar da distância. – Creio que por enquanto seja isso. Talvez, amanhã eu tenha novas idéias, a propor...

- Eu gosto muito da maneira que você trabalha pelos interesses da ShinRa... Não gostaria de conversar mais sobre isso, esta noite... Você seria uma ótima companhia...

- Eu agradeço o convite. – Tseng disfarçou seu desgosto pelo homem asqueroso. – Mas se não me engano, o senhor tem assuntos a tratar com o presidente.

-Realmente... – Uma risada. – Ele não consegue ficar longe de mim...

O Turk nem queria pensar em como aqueles dois... Deveria ser a visão do inferno... Ele agradecia aos céus Rufus se parecer com a mãe.

Um barulho estridente foi escutado e Heidegger atendeu ao celular.

- Sim... eu já estou indo para nossa reunião particular, senhor presidente... – Ele guardou o aparelho e esfregou suas mãos. – Até amanhã, Tseng, vou esperar ansiosamente...

- Até amanhã, senhor.

O chefe do departamento militar saiu da sala e bateu a porta com força. Um funcionário por perto se encolheu e olhou com temor. Heidegger apenas deu uma gargalhada e seguiu para a sala do presidente.

x

x

x

x

- Estava esperando por você... – ShinRa estava com as bochechas coradas pela bebida, o bigode revirado e sem a parte de cima de sua roupa, deixando suas sobras de gordura transbordarem sobre suas calças.

- Vejo que estava ansioso, senhor presidente. – Heidegger começou a abrir os botões de seu uniforme.

- Onde você estava? Conversando com aquele Turk... Você anda conversando demais com ele...

- São assuntos profissionais... – Heidegger havia libertado sua vasta barriga do confinamento de suas roupas e já estava abrindo seu cinto.

O presidente tirou o resto de suas roupas e se deitou em cima da mesa, espalhando seu corpo roliço pela superfície.

De repente, o vidro da janela se estilhaçou, voando em cima de ShinRa, provocando pequenos dolorosos cortes em sua pele. Ele tentou se levantar, mas a visão a sua frente fez seus movimentos se paralisarem. Sua boca ainda se abriu para soltar um grito, mas ele foi congelado em sua garganta. Heidegger estava em dois lugares da sala. Seu corpo estava mutilado em um canto e sua cabeça estava amostra como um troféu em uma estante. O sangue tingia a barba de vermelho e os olhos estavam paralisados em uma expressão de horror.

Tudo ocorreu em poucos segundos...

- Sep... – A garganta do presidente foi apertada por uma mão coberta de negro.

- Boa noite, senhor. Faz tempo que não nos vemos... – O homem se contorcia tentando se desvencilhar. – Mas algo me diz que você não está muito feliz em me ver... – Os olhos verdes que brilhavam em Mako se fixaram nos azuis apavorados. – Eu podia fazer algo quanto a isso... Se você não quer me ver...

O ex-General deixou sua Masamune apoiada à mesa e sorriu ao aproximar seus dedos de um olho. Os gritos de desespero eram abafados pela mão de Sephiroth no pescoço do homem. Lentamente, sadicamente os dedos se aproximaram mais e mais, até tocarem a íris e escorregarem pela cavidade, para em seguida puxarem o globo ocular, que rolou pela superfície de madeira. Sua mão voltou a tocar o olho e se fechou sobre ele, esmagando-o em seguida.

- Você quer que eu continue com o outro?

Um alto gemido foi escutado e uma negação baixinha se pronunciou com esforço.

- Que bom que você ainda quer admirar o que eu vou mostrar para você...

A mão coberta pela luva acariciou a barriga redonda, antes de voltar a pegar a Masamune.

Uma oração baixinha começou a ser balbuciada.

- Você está rezando para quem? Você não acredita em deus... acredita? Pensei que você pensava que seu deus era a ShinRa... Eu quero ver se ela pode salvar você agora... – A espada retirou uma fina camada de carne. – A ShinRa que está roubando o que pertence a minha mãe... O que pertence a mim por direito... – A espada fez um corte profundo na barriga, abrindo-a em duas partes, fazendo o sangue jorrar sobre a mesa e expondo o corpo do presidente, que soltou mais um grito abafado. Um suor frio percorria sua pele e ele não conseguia respirar por conta da mão que obstruía sua garganta. - Por quanto tempo você achou que teria o mundo em suas mãos? – Sephiroth decepou uma mão.

- Por favor... p... p...pare com isso...

- E por acaso você parou? Parou sua empresa de usurpar o que este planeta possuía? – A outra mão foi cortada. - Agora é a hora da justiça... – A espada foi posicionada entre as pernas do presidente. – Espero que enquanto este momento durar, você possa se lembrar de tudo o que fez... de tudo o que você destruiu em nome do desenvolvimento dessa empresa... – A lâmina começou a entrar pelo corpo, lentamente fazendo seu caminho para cima. Sephiroth admirou toda a expressão de agonia a cada centímetro que a espada penetrava a carne, subindo até sair pela boca.

Por mais algum tempo ele observou seu trabalho. Era uma pena não poder se prolongar em sua sessão de empalamento, mas havia outros assuntos a resolver.

x

x

x

x

As luzes no escritório ainda estavam acesas. Mesmo após a noite ter estendido seu véu por toda a cidade, Rufus continuava a trabalhar. Ele dava muita importância para o que um dia seria seu e podia ficar perdido por horas a fio em assuntos relacionados à ShinRa.

Uma figura entrou silenciosamente no local.

- Você parece estar de bom humor.

- Por que diz isso? – perguntou Tseng, ao expressar uma leve curiosidade.

- Eu conheço você.

Mesmo que o Turk estampasse uma expressão de seriedade quase que em tempo integral, parecia que o vice-presidente detectava leves mudanças nas feições daquele homem.

- Conhece mesmo?

- Espero que sim.

A verdade era que Rufus não sabia se conhecia realmente aquela pessoa com a qual conviveu durante tantos anos. Ele seria sempre um mistério.

Os dois se olharam silenciosamente, até que um tímido som se fez presente no escritório.

A porta se abriu lentamente e eles se viraram para ver quem ousava entrar sem pedir permissão. Os dois ficaram tão espantados que acharam que aquilo era algum tipo de alucinação.

- O que você está fazendo aqui?

- Você se lembra o que eu disse para você naquele reator, Tseng?

O homem não respondeu e procurou por sua arma.

- Caso não se lembre... Talvez isso faça você lembrar. – Antes que o Turk pudesse se defender, a Masamune deslizou em seu peito, cortando-o na diagonal. Um pedaço de sua gravata saiu voando pelos ares e sua roupa se abriu, revelando um profundo corte vermelho.

Sephiroth desarmou Tseng com facilidade. – Você também, largue essa arma.

Rufus apontava para o ex-General com mãos trêmulas. Mas seu tiro se projetou com uma mira perfeita e atingiria seu alvo se ele não se movesse.

O Turk ferido deslizou para o chão, vendo Sephiroth torcer a mão do vice-presidente, fazendo-o derrubar sua arma. Depois seus dedos se voltaram para o pescoço do rapaz, apertando-o de maneira dolorosa.

- Há quanto tempo não nos vemos... E você me recebe desse jeito... Você costumava me tratar muito melhor que isso... – O rosto de Sephiroth estava tão próximo. – Também quer que eu lembre você como era?

Os olhos verdes se voltaram na direção dos de Tseng, que tentou desviar o olhar da cena, mas não conseguia. Ele se lembrou que no passado, aquela presença perto do seu vice-presidente causava um tormento maior que qualquer tipo de missão que ele tivesse que enfrentar. Por um longo tempo aquilo permaneceu em sua memória como um pesadelo distante. Que ressurgiu de repente como uma imagem assustadoramente real.

Os lábios de Sephiroth tocaram os de Rufus. Sua boca evolveu a outra de maneira possessiva, dominando sua vítima.

O vice-presidente tentava respirar, mas a mão em seu pescoço o impedia. Um forte grito ficou preso em sua garganta quando ele sentiu a espada entrar em seu corpo. Seu tórax parecia que explodiria com a dor que a lâmina provocava ao ser inserida lentamente. E Sephiroth continuou seu beijo até atravessar a Masamune até o outro lado. Quando o ex-General se separou, ele deu uma última mordida nos lábios, cortando-os, antes de retirar sua espada do corpo, fazendo o sangue jorrar sobre a roupa branca. Rufus caiu no chão, encostado a sua mesa.

- Está procurando algo, Tseng? – O rapaz estava se arrastando no chão, tentando fazer alguma coisa, qualquer coisa. Sua mão estava estendida buscando a arma de Rufus que havia rolado para perto dele. Ele gritou quando sentiu a lâmina perfurando sua palma. – Eu acho melhor você não se mover muito... Sabe, você está sangrando demais... está manchando todo o carpete... – Sephiroth chutou a arma para longe, se abaixou e afastou uma mecha negra que cobria a orelha do Turk. – Quer que eu ajude você a permanecer no lugar? – Os lábios se moveram contra a pele enquanto a voz suave falava com ele. O ex-General fincou a Masamune no corpo de Tseng. Ele se contorcia enquanto a lâmina ainda o prendia. Quando seus movimentos cessaram, Sephiroth retirou a espada e se encaminhou até a porta. – Acho que vocês querem ficar a sós agora... Espero que aproveitem esta noite – Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto angelical enquanto ele saía do escritório.

x

x

x

x

Reno gemeu ao sentir as mãos de Rude moverem com entusiasmo sobre seu corpo. A camisa do Turk silencioso estava aberta e o ruivo tentava arrancá-la... mas era difícil se concentrar na tarefa quando uma boca sugava seu peito de uma forma tão intensa. Lentamente uma língua foi subindo pelo seu pescoço, até seus rostos estarem frente a frente.

Rude levou suas mãos em cada face do ruivo e traçou as marcas vermelhas abaixo dos olhos com seus polegares. Ele o beijou de maneira possessiva, preenchendo todos os espaços daquela boca, provando de maneira ansiosa tudo o que ela tinha para oferecer. Reno pensou que seu companheiro acabaria matando-o por falta de ar, até eles se separarem para recuperarem o fôlego.

Os olhos de Rude admiraram a maneira que o corpo do outro Turk se movimentava enquanto ele tentava fazer sua respiração voltar ao normal.

Reno viu o olhar que o observava e sorriu de maneira provocante, colocando suas pernas em volta do outro, tentando trazer o corpo mais próximo de si.

Rude achou que estava em alguma espécie de paraíso devasso e que a vida era realmente algo bem interessante, quando se tem um ruivo atrevido em sua cama. E que ele poderia permanecer assim para sempre... se um som irritante não fosse notado...

Era o alarme de emergência da ShinRa.

Os sons que foram abafados pela sirene atordoante eram de uma série quilométrica de xingamentos que não seriam próprios para um texto tão puro e inocente como este. Mas o leitor provavelmente tem uma noção de como eles foram.

Os dois fecharam suas roupas apressadamente e saíram do local correndo, sem se importarem de serem vistos juntos no mesmo quarto. E realmente, ninguém reparou nos dois Turks. Estavam todos mais preocupados em fugirem de sabe se lá o que ou atacar sabe se lá aonde.

Eles não demoraram para entrar no clima do pessoal e saírem em disparada... Até perceberem que não sabiam o que estão fazendo ou para aonde estavam indo.

- Mas que diabos está acontecendo?!?

Ninguém parou para responder.

Reno viu um dos 'conhecidos' dele passar apressadamente e o segurou pelo colarinho. – Yo, há quanto tempo.

O rapaz olhou para os olhos verdes carismáticos e sorriu, para depois se lembrar do que estava correndo. – Fujaaaa!!!! Salvem suas vidas!!

- Do que exatamente estamos fugindo?

- Não sei, mas me disseram para fugir!!

O ruivo largou se conhecido. – Tá, então. – Ele olhou para Rude.

- Tá – respondeu o Turk.

Eles se olharam. Assentiram a decisão com a cabeça. E saíram correndo desesperados.

Quando eles chegaram à saída, havia uma multidão aglomerada. Todos os portões foram bloqueados.

x

x

x

x

Tseng olhava o rosto do vice-presidente enquanto se arrastava pelo chão. Os olhos azuis estavam molhados e ele repetia algo em uma voz tão baixa, que o Turk não conseguia compreender. Se pelo menos ele pudesse se aproximar para ouvi-las... Mas a cada centímetro que ele vencia, parecia que a distância aumentava.

x

x

x

x

Um infinito silencioso foi quebrado pelo som das portas se abrindo bruscamente. Os passos eram apressados e caminharam na direção do vice-presidente. Braços o seguraram e o levantaram. Ele se desesperou e tentou falar, mas sua voz não saia. Eles o retiravam do local. Rufus tentou gritar e palavras trêmulas soaram baixinho...

- Me deixem aqui... – Ele olhou para Tseng, que permaneceu imóvel por um bom tempo antes daqueles homens entrarem na sala.

-...Me... – Por que eles não obedeciam? A única coisa que ele queria era ficar naquele lugar... -...- Seu último desejo era ficar junto dele...

x

x

x

x

Estavam tentando organizar a confusão que se espalhou por todos os cantos. Ninguém poderia sair do prédio até que tudo estivesse resolvido. Aos poucos, as pessoas recebiam suas ordens e o que deveriam fazer. Uma estratégia foi planejada às pressas, mas algum tipo de organização era necessária.

Os grupos foram divididos.

- Você vai com eles mesmo? – perguntou o ruivo para o outro Turk.

- É uma ordem.

- E porque precisamos obedecer às ordens?

- Porque é nosso trabalho.

Reno olhou para o chão e cruzou os braços, contrariado.

- De qualquer forma seguiremos para o mesmo lugar, mas por caminhos diferentes.

- Vamos todos em direção daquele louco sanguinário, mas vamos morrer em diferentes horários...

- Eu não vou morrer. – Rude ajeitou seus óculos.

- É bom isso ser verdade! – Reno suspendeu seu corpo e levantou os óculos-escuros de seu companheiro, olhando nos olhos dele. – Se não for verdade, você vai se ver comigo.

Eles se afastaram e caminharam em direções opostas.

Quando o ruivo estava prestes a subir as escadas, ele se virou brevemente para ver o outro Turk. E viu que Rude também estava olhando para ele.

x

x

x

x

Sephiroth olhava com devoção para um compartimento que continha Jenova em seu interior. Ele colocou suas mãos no vidro e admirou a figura confinada que boiava em energia Mako. Logo ele a libertaria.

- Eu não posso deixar que você faça isso. – A voz era calma.

O ex-General olhou para o homem com um ódio incontido. Ele quebrou o lacre e retirou o conteúdo do tubo à força.

Hojo soluçou e começou a se afastar lentamente.

- Eu não posso o quê?! – Sephiroth estava com Jenova em seus braços.

- Não precisa se exaltar...

Os passos pesados se aproximaram do cientista.

- Não há motivos para você ficar contra mim... – Ele tropeçou em alguns aparelhos ao tentar se afastar. – Você sabe disso... Podemos entrar em um acordo...

- Eu não faço acordos com gente como você! – O ex-General correu na direção do chefe do departamento científico.

Hojo sorriu ao ver uma barreira começar a se fechar em volta de seu corpo. Sorriu mais ainda quando viu que mesmo o poderoso Sephiroth não conseguiria matá-lo. A espada veio em sua direção, mas uma proteção colidiu com o metal. O cientista teve vontade de sorrir, mas sentiu algo diferente com seu corpo. Sangue escorria pelas suas roupas brancas e seus ossos estavam expostos. Seu braço havia sido arrancado junto com uma parte do seu tórax. Ele se ajoelhou e soltou um grito enlouquecido, que foi abafado pela barreira de proteção.

Sephiroth viu Hojo inclinado no chão, formando uma poça de sangue em volta de si, preso em sua própria área de defesa. O ex-General estava decepcionado em não poder matá-lo, mas por quanto tempo o cientista agüentaria sangrando isolado. Talvez fosse interessante observar...

x

x

x

x

Por tanto tempo longe daquele local... Anos atrás ele havia partido na direção oposta. Ele não sabia porque seus passos o estavam guiando na direção de Midgar. Poderia ser loucura, mas a lua parecia sinalizar aquela direção.

De repente, um som cortou o silêncio da noite.

Sua única forma de contato nos últimos tempos.

-...

- Reno? – Vincent olhou o nome de quem estava fazendo a ligação.

-...

- Reno!

-...

- Fale alguma coisa, Reno! – Se fosse alguma brincadeira de um bêbado...

- Parece que aquele que você procurava apareceu.

Vincent prendeu a respiração por um tempo... Será que...

- Onde ele está?

- Aqui.

- Onde? Midgar?

-...

- Reno, por favor, responda...

- Vince...

- Onde você está?

- Eu não sei onde o Rude está...

- O que você quer dizer?

- Eu quero dizer que não sei onde ele está!! Eu... não sei... onde o Rude...

- Estou indo até aí... Você está na ShinRa, não é?

- Não...

- Então...?

- Não venha.

- Reno...

-...

A ligação havia sido encerrada de repente.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

_**

* * *

**_**Quando eu disse que eu modificaria a história...**

**Agora já estamos nos aproximando do final, os últimos capítulos estão chegando, o último lemon está chegando...**

**

* * *

****Sobre reviews:**

Eu li as reviews que me mandaram e respondi todas que eu pude (se eu não fiz, foi porque não havia endereço para responder ou... puxe a orelha do Vovô para ele responder sua review! Mas se eu não respondi não foi por querer).

Fico feliz por começarem a gostar do Seph com o Vince, Kaoru e Thais... Como puderam ver, eu gosto bastante e eu tive que pensar bastante em como criar outra fic dos dois, é tão difícil juntá-los numa história que faça sentido...

Estou ansioso para ver o Seph e o Vince desenhados juntos! Vou comemorar no dia que eu puder ver! Então, Tenshi Yue, eu gosto de todas as fases do Seph, desde ele mais humano no Crisis Core até quando ele dá aquela enlouquecida. E também gosto do Vincent Turk e depois das transformações, então quis escrever uma história em que eles passassem por vários estágios... Se bem que o Seph deve ter sido quem mais mudou... Mas acho que o Seph sempre... ah spoilers da fic... deixa quieto...

E, Ryeko, o que seria de mim sem você para aturar meus erros e meus surtos. Continue a escrever fics do Vincent, do Nero, do Reno, do Genesis (!!), do Seph, do Rufus, aquela do Cid x Vincent x Cloud que está aí que eu sei...


	14. Chapter 14

**No capítulo anterior... Sephiroth apareceu no prédio da ShinRa anunciando o desespero. **

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

**

* * *

**

**Beta-Reader: Ryeko-Dono**

* * *

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo XIV**

O cenário era desolador, não muito diferente do que ele havia visto há alguns anos atrás. Ele reconhecia bem quem tinha aquele gosto por sangue e que gostava de criar pinturas de horror com o gume de uma espada.

E o que mais doía, era que nem por um minuto ele conseguiu abandonar o sentimento que nutria por aquela pessoa. Alguém diabólico demais para ser humano... E era ele quem dizia que Vincent tinha os olhos de um demônio...

Ele entrou no prédio da ShinRa e foi recebido por corpos. Centenas deles, espalhados por toda a parte... E ele sabia muito bem que cada andar devia mostrar uma cena semelhante. Ele não duvidava que aquela criatura tivesse parado em cada andar para causar um pouco de destruição.

A informação era de que ele não estava mais naquele local. Mas não havia certeza de mais nada.

Vincent ligou para Reno, mas ninguém respondia. Ele já havia tentado uma porção de vezes, sem resultado. O ex-Turk esperava que o ruivo não estivesse entre aquela multidão de cadáveres no chão. Ele não tinha tempo para olhar os corpos um por um. Sua esperança era que ele retornasse a ligação ou o encontrasse pelos corredores. Isso se Sephiroth não o encontrasse antes...

Sephiroth... Aquela procura por tantos anos... Por tanto tempo dado como morto. E só uma pessoa acreditava que ele ainda estava vivo...

Vivo...

Seus passos se direcionaram aos alojamentos que ficavam por perto. Em uma esperança de encontrar Reno em seu quarto, em uma esperança de tentar pensar em outra coisa... Ele havia pensado naquele homem por todos aqueles anos e quando o ex-General finalmente apareceu, ele não queria pensar nele.

Tudo era silencioso. A não ser pelo choro de homens que se vangloriavam de nunca chorar.

Como era esperado, não havia ninguém no quarto de Rude, nem de Reno.

Ele estava prestes a sair daquele local, quando algo chamou sua atenção. Seu quarto. Seu antigo quarto, estava aberto. Provavelmente devia ser porque seu atual morador havia se esquecido de fechar.

Vincent estava quase indo embora, quando resolveu entrar. E para sua surpresa, o local estava exatamente como ele deixou. Todas as coisas no lugar. Todos os objetos que pertenceram a ele.

- Ouvi dizer que Tseng tinha a esperança de que você pudesse voltar... quando visse que Sephiroth não existia mais... Vejo que ele estava errado.

- Você está diferente, bem diferente de quando você partiu.

O ex-Turk se virou ao ouvir as vozes conhecidas.

- Vocês têm alguma informação...?

- Estamos partindo para o sul, ouvimos dizer que ele foi para lá.

- Não é algo que possamos afirmar que seja verdade, mas é a única informação que temos.

- Vocês vão partir sozinhos? – Vincent estranhou aquilo. – A ShinRa não vai organizar algo?

- A ShinRa não existe mais. – Cloud estava diferente. Ele perdera aquele ar inocente e ganhara uma expressão muito mais melancólica.

- Estamos desempregados. - Zack esboçou um sorriso triste. – A menos que alguém reerga a companhia.

- Mas deve ter alguém que queira colocar as mãos na ShinRa. Havia todos aqueles...

- Todos mortos.

- Ou desaparecidos... Mais mortos que desaparecidos.

- Não sobrou ninguém?

- Reeve está desaparecido, Palmer também, disseram que Hojo se enfiou em algum local secreto do seu laboratório e não foi mais visto.

- Entendo... E... vocês têm alguma notícia do Reno e do Rude?

- Não os vimos desde que saímos em nossa última missão.

- Gostaria de ter estado aqui quando ele apareceu. – Cloud possuía uma expressão de fúria. – Por que eu não estava aqui?

Zack passou suas mãos nos braços do seu namorado e foi afastado bruscamente. – Mas... nós vamos achar ele. Você vai vir com a gente, não é, Vincent?

O ex-Turk assentiu com a cabeça.

- Você quer pegar alguma coisa daí? – O moreno apontou para o quarto.

Os olhos vermelhos se voltaram para o local. – Não. – Só havia algo que o incomodava. A porta havia sido arrombada. Teria Sephiroth ido atrás dele? Por causa do que ele havia feito no reator? Ele queria se vingar... do mesmo jeito que fez com todos os altos membros da ShinRa e todos aqueles funcionários? Então o ex-General devia odiá-lo... Quem não odiaria uma pessoa que tentou matá-lo?

Vincent procurou livrar sua mente de pensamentos, enquanto seguia os Soldiers. Mas uma frase ainda reverberava em sua mente...

_Então... ele me odeia...?_

x

x

x

x

Cloud liderava o grupo.

Quem antes era um garoto sonhador. Que admirava um herói desde sua infância. Que sorria docemente para qualquer um que conversasse com ele.

Ele já não sonhava mais. Seu herói se transformou em seu pior inimigo. E seu sorriso se foi.

A informação que eles haviam recebido não era tão precisa... mas após algum tempo procurando algum indício da passagem de Sephiroth por alguma região, eles encontraram uma provável caminho que ele seguira.

Eles sabiam por onde o ex-General havia passado pelo rastro de terror que ele deixava nos vilarejos.

E ele estava atrás dos Ancients. Do conhecimento deixado por eles. Disso eles tiveram a confirmação quando viram o que aconteceu com o templo. Uma grande área vazia se ocupava do local que já abrigara a construção antiga.

Também havia os homens encapuzados. Quando eles se aproximavam de uma região com muito deles, era indício que Sephiroth estava próximo. E um dia, os três descobriram que ele estava mais próximo do que imaginavam.

x

x

x

x

Parecia tão irreal como um pesadelo...

Sephiroth caminhando por entre as árvores. Sua forma contornada pela luz da lua, como se fosse uma aura prateada o envolvendo.

Por um momento, Vincent permaneceu imóvel. Paralisado pelos olhos verdes que pareciam transbordar de Mako.

E o sorriso.

Cheio de maldade.

E o que mais fazia o ex-Turk se odiar, era o fato de que ele achava aquele sorriso lindo. Que a loucura nunca pôde macular aquela beleza.

- Vocês não querem presenciar? O dia em que eu tomarei o que é meu.

- O que você está dizendo? – Zack o encarava com apreensão.

- Este planeta me pertence.

- E você quer destruí-lo? –Vincent pensava na Black Materia. Se ele queria tanto o mundo, por que usar algo que traria dano a ele?

- O planeta está sempre mandando energia para as áreas em que é ferido. Eu causarei um grande ferimento e estarei em seu centro para receber toda a energia. E então, eu serei um deus.

E a luta começou.

Rápida.

Golpes certeiros.

Uma força descomunal.

Superior àquela que ele possuía há anos atrás.

E anos atrás ele podia destruir um exército sozinho.

Antes de mergulhar no Mako.

Absorver a energia do Lifestream.

O que ele era, então?

Invencível?

Só deuses são invencíveis.

Por mais que os três atacassem juntos, parecia que nenhum golpe o atingiria. E cada vez que Sephiroth acertava um golpe, um deles saia voando pelos ares e colidia duramente contra o solo. Os mais atingidos eram Zack e Cloud, que lutavam perto dele. Mas o ex-General sempre guardava um golpe para Vincent.

A luta parecia que não teria fim.

Os três estavam começando a ficar exaustos. Seus corpos quentes com o exercício. Os fôlegos se esvaindo com o esforço. Os batimentos acelerados. As visões se escurecendo.

Em dado momento, Cloud foi atacado de uma maneira que o fez ser jogado para longe. Seu corpo foi se arrastando pelo chão áspero, até alcançar a beira de um penhasco. Quando o rapaz sumiu da visão dos outros, Zack correu em sua direção, esquecendo-se completamente da luta com Sephiroth. O ex-General olhou naquela direção, mas Vincent planejava distraí-lo, até que Cloud pudesse ser resgatado.

O ex-Turk decidiu atacar seu oponente de perto. Embora ele fosse conhecido pela sua habilidade com armas de fogo, ele também era capaz de lutar muito bem de outras maneiras. O moreno distribuía uma porção de chutes e golpes com a gauntlet em sua mão esquerda, enquanto ainda distribuía alguns tiros. Quando desviava das investidas do ex-General, ele parecia dançar no ar com suas acrobacias.

Eles quase se esqueceram dos outros enquanto lutavam a sós, mas um grito fez suas atenções se voltarem para o penhasco.

Cloud escorregou por alguns metros, sentindo as pedras rolarem pelo seu corpo. A superfície não oferecia apoio, pois todos os lugares que ele tentava segurar, cediam, fazendo-o cair mais alguns metros. Zack tentou estender sua mão para segurá-lo antes que ele caísse, mas quando seus dedos tocaram os outros, eles escaparam. O moreno inclinou seu corpo o máximo que pôde sem perder seu apoio, mas mesmo assim não era o bastante para alcançar o outro.

Seus olhos se cruzaram uma última vez antes que Cloud caísse do penhasco.

Sem pensar duas vezes, o outro Soldier se jogou atrás, sem se importar se ele estava se entregando à incerteza da morte. Ele não podia deixá-lo cair e não fazer nada. Ele não podia viver sabendo que deixou a pessoa mais importante para trás. E por isso que ele caia também. Seus corpos desabando, ganhando velocidade.

Quando Vincent viu Zack se jogar, ele não sabia se ia ver o que acontecia ou se continuava lutando. Ele não podia deixar Sephiroth escapar...

Foi então que o homem que se considerava deus parou a luta. Ele simplesmente cessou seus ataques e o ex-Turk compreendeu. Os dois caminharam em um silêncio cordial. Lado a lado em uma breve trégua.

Quando Vincent olhou para baixo, ele se deparou com uma luz que se movia bem longe. Algo esverdeado. Uma fonte de Lifestream.

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma mão que tocava seu ombro.

- Você está preocupado com eles, não é?

- Eu não posso ir atrás deles agora. – Os olhos vermelhos encontraram os verdes e um arrepio percorreu o corpo de Vincent.

- Eu não vou fugir. Na realidade, eu esperava por esta luta com vocês. – As mãos seguraram os braços do moreno. – Não se preocupe, nós ainda nos encontraremos para terminar esta batalha.

E mais rápido que um piscar de olhos, Vincent sentiu seu corpo ser jogado no ar. Ele estava caindo. Vendo a bela imagem de Sephiroth se distanciando. Os olhos verdes fixos no rapaz que caía.

E aquele brilho verde foi a última coisa que Vincent viu antes de se afundar naquelas águas.

x

x

x

x

Um turbilhão de energia envolveu sua mente. Uma porção de sentimentos e pensamentos circularam com uma velocidade assombrosa. Ele sentia que estava sufocando. Seu corpo se contorcia em um lugar que parecia pertencer a outra dimensão. Um local que não parecia real. Ele pôde ver uma seqüência de imagens quase infinita sob seus olhos fechados. E por um momento, parecia que ele não precisava de alimento, não precisava de ar, não precisava de nada. Parecia que ele absorveria tudo que existia e que ele se desmancharia em milhares de partículas, fazendo parte de algo maior, tornando-se outra coisa.

Seu corpo estava inerte.

Em uma paz profunda.

Até ele sentir algo que parecia extremamente errado. Algo invadindo seu corpo. Algo circulando pelas suas veias. Trazendo uma dor imensa. Ele respirou fundo e sentiu que seus pulmões explodiriam. Um grito seco se formou em sua garganta e seus músculos se contraíram, até relaxarem com a exaustão.

Ele havia trazido ar para dentro de si. Ele estava respirando. Não estava envolto em Lifestream. E por isso que ele sentia dor. Seu corpo esteve envolto pela substância mais perfeita, para depois sofrer o impacto de não estar mais.

Quando seus olhos foram abertos, ele sentia-se muito mais velho. Sua aparência era a mesma. Mas sua mente era outra. Ele sabia demais. E por isso achava que enlouqueceria. Em sua infância ele ouvia histórias de pessoas que haviam adquirido uma enorme sabedoria. Essas pessoas se excluíam, pareciam ter perdido a razão e simplesmente sumiam um dia, sem deixar vestígios. Vincent sentia que não pertencia mais àquele mundo. E foi com dificuldade que ele se esforçou para levantar.

Teria sido aquilo que Sephiroth havia passado? Se tão pouco tempo mergulhado naquela substância fez o ex-Turk receber aquela quantidade de energia, o que aquele ser que se intitulava deus devia ter absorvido? Um dia, talvez, nem um dia, uma hora, fosse o suficiente para transformar completamente a mente de alguém. Por quanto tempo o ex-General haveria permanecido naquela situação? E Vincent tinha certeza, de que se ele tivesse ficado por mais tempo ele não retornaria mais. Ficaria para sempre mergulhado naquele poder.

Mas era aquilo que Sephiroth queria, não era? Receber todo o poder do planeta. Governá-lo de seu próprio núcleo vital. Mas o que Vincent se perguntava era se algum ser, mesmo com as células de Jenova conseguiria ter o mínimo de consciência em uma situação como aquela. O mínimo de consciência para poder realizar qualquer coisa que fosse. Muito provavelmente a pessoa seria absorvida completamente.

No entanto, se por acaso o plano de Sephiroth funcionasse?

Vincent não podia deixar que aquilo acontecesse. Ele precisava impedir aquele ser de qualquer maneira.

Ele caminhou pela noite escura, pelo caminho rochoso. As formações de pedra pareciam formar esculturas em sua volta. O ar era úmido, como se uma névoa fina pairasse pela região. Os olhos vermelhos se viraram para o céu. Uma infinidade de pequenos pontos brilhantes se estendia pelo manto escurecido. As pequenas estrelas pareciam acompanhar alegremente a lua majestosa que se estendia por boa parte do horizonte. Ela parecia um metal precioso, com seus raios prateados iluminando o caminho de Vincent.

E ele sabia aonde ia.

Não conhecia aquele lugar, mas sabia aonde estava indo.

Estava indo ao encontro de Sephiroth.

Que o aguardava ansiosamente.

Sob a luz do luar.

x

x

x

x

Ele esperava... Com aquela expressão indescritível. Um brilho intenso naquele olhar. O verde parecia dançar, com o ritmo de uma fogueira que não existia. O corpo permanecia imóvel. Como uma estátua. Apenas seus longos cabelos e suas roupas balançavam ao vento. E a luz refletida da lua marcava cada contorno, cada traço, cada detalhe daquela imagem que se tornava mais vívida à medida que Vincent se aproximava.

Seu coração trepidava, cheio de uma emoção tão forte que não podia ser definida em palavras, que não conseguiam se refletir em sua expressão. Apenas as batidas em seu peito a denunciavam. Quanto mais ele se aproximava, mais seus passos perdiam velocidade. No entanto, mais ele sentia a pressão se acumular dentro de si.

Finalmente ele parou. E um vento frio tocou seu rosto e fez um tremor percorrer seu corpo...

...E tudo passou. Uma enorme calma invadiu sua mente e fez seus batimentos se tranqüilizarem, como se ele estivesse sedado.

Eles estavam a sós. Como há muito tempo atrás. Mas seria diferente das outras vezes. O que Vincent deveria sentir? Ódio? Por ele ter sido a causa dos cenários mais desumanos que ele já presenciou...? Tristeza? Por ter que enfrentar aquele a quem mais... Aquele que fora quem despertou os sentimentos mais confusos e mais intensos... E por isso mesmo, aquele a quem mais negou...

Entretanto... quando seus olhares se encontraram, uma compreensão profunda foi compartilhada. Um raro momento de paz. Um olhar esverdeado observava o moreno sob os raios prateados. Os cabelos compridos, o rosto pálido quase coberto pelo tecido vermelho, os olhos sobrenaturais que eram tingidos de sangue... Que observavam seu companheiro da mesma forma...

Eles haviam se encontrado. Como em um sonho tecido pela ilusão de uma luz criada pela lua.

Mas a lua não produzia essa luz.

E a paz não dura por muito tempo...

Vincent achou ter visto um breve sorriso antes da figura a sua frente correr em sua direção. Com entusiasmo, como se aguardasse aquele momento por um longo tempo.

O reencontro.

A espada cortou o ar à frente do moreno e seus olhos puderam ver um risco prateado cortando alguns fios de seus cabelos. Ele deu um salto para trás, parando a alguns metros de distância do seu oponente que cessou seu ataque...

...Por pouco tempo.

O guerreiro marchava ao encontro do ex-Turk. Um sorriso marcou o rosto de Sephiroth quando ele saltou em direção aos céus, quase parando no ar, até seu corpo descer à terra.

Vincent mal pôde ver quando dois golpes se formaram e dois cortes atravessaram suas vestes, riscando sua pele com linhas vermelhas por baixo do tecido. Ele havia se esquivado. Caso contrário seu corpo seria dividido ao meio. Ele não esperou o ex-General desferir um novo ataque e atirou várias vezes em sua direção. Um vulto negro parecia dançar no ar, enquanto Sephiroth se desviava.

De repente, Vincent sentiu-se puxado para frente e ele se viu perto... O mais perto que esteve daquele homem há anos. A mão direita do ex-General segurava sua roupa, fazendo o moreno quase ser erguido do chão.

Seu coração voltou a se acelerar. Seu corpo foi empurrado contra o solo e colidiu duramente com a superfície rochosa. Vincent olhou para cima e o corpo de Sephiroth pareceu ser iluminado por uma aura prateada.

Seus olhos se fecharam. Ele sentia o sangue escorrer. Um corte profundo em seu peito, que não era destinado a matar, mas para fazer sofrer, para causar dor. Sephiroth sempre foi eficiente em proporcionar as sensações que ele queria no corpo de Vincent.

O moreno sentiu um peso sobre si. O ex-General havia se abaixado e se inclinado sobre ele. Por um momento ele pareceu ter perdido interesse na luta e aparentava brincar de retirar alguns fios negros que estavam por dentro da roupa.

Gotas de sangue voaram sobre o rosto pálido de Vincent. Sangue de Sephiroth quando as pontas douradas de sua mão esquerda arranharam a pele. O ex-General tocou seu pescoço ferido e olhou o líquido vermelho em sua luva. Quando seus olhos se voltaram para os do seu oponente, ele viu algo que não estava ali antes. Uma chama diferente.

Sephiroth se levantou e esperou.

Vincent sentia seu peito arder com o golpe que recebeu e se demorou um pouco mais para se erguer do chão. Ele respirou fundo. Um segundo que parecia interminável se estendeu à sua frente.

E num instante, o rapaz não estava mais no lugar. Ele se movia como uma sombra, uma mancha vermelha percorrendo a escuridão. Uma chuva de tiros ecoou pelo ar.

Sephiroth estava impressionado. O rapaz parecia ter se recuperado rápido do golpe que recebeu. Ele tinha certeza de que o ex-Turk não possuía aquela velocidade antes. Alguns dos projéteis até rasparam em sua roupa. Talvez ele precisasse demonstrar com um pouco mais de ênfase quem estava destinado a vencer aquela luta. Mas ele não estava com tanta pressa, afinal, ele sempre se perguntou como seria enfrentá-lo. Parecia interessante.

Por algum tempo, Sephiroth se contentou em se esquivar. Seu corpo se movimentava elegantemente pelo espaço, sem perder a compostura, sem demonstrar o menor cansaço.

Finalmente ele resolveu se aproximar de Vincent. O ex-General desviou dos tiros e foi encurtando a distância entre eles, até chegar perto o bastante para fazer sua espada entrar em contato com oponente.

Anteriormente havia sido provado que o ex-Turk não dependia apenas de sua arma para lutar. Era fascinante como seu corpo parecia dançar pelo ar ao se esquivar e atacar. Se ele pudesse se aproximar mais de Sephiroth, talvez ele tivesse um pouco mais de chance de causar algum dano, mas pela distância que a Masamune impunha a ele, a tarefa se tornava bastante complicada.

E a luta continuou por um longo tempo sem definição.

Não parecia haver solução... se ao menos, Vincent tivesse uma chance...

A situação não podia ser deixada como estava... O moreno sabia que não agüentaria para sempre.

Ele resolveu arriscar.

Em um momento, ele tentou sua última cartada.

E sangue voou.

Vincent viu uma névoa vermelha tingir o ar enquanto ele caía. Ele sentiu suas costas ficarem molhadas. Era o sangue que jorrava de seu corpo, formando uma poça pelo chão.

Sephiroth estava em pé ao seu lado, sem demonstrar sua costumeira altivez. O líquido vermelho escorria pelo peito do ex-Turk, manchando sua pele. O olhar verde se perdeu por um momento. Quando ele fixou seus olhos nos de Vincent, sua expressão era desconcertante, porém, uma máscara de neutralidade voltou a adornar as feições perfeitas.

Um brilho intenso percorreu os olhos verdes.

A Masamune desceu perigosamente.

Os olhos vermelhos viram a lâmina descer em direção ao seu pescoço.

E ele não pôde dizer nada.

O tecido rubro se rasgou e a pele entrou em contato com o frio metal.

Vincent sentiu um frio subir pela sua espinha e congelar seu sangue.

Vermelho voou pelo ar.

O ex-Turk se surpreendeu ao perceber que podia respirar. Ele olhou para o lado e viu uma fina tira de tecido que foi arrancada de sua roupa. Seus olhos se voltaram para cima e ele percebeu algo familiar...

Seus pensamentos logo foram cortados pelo novo contato que a lâmina fez com sua pele. Seu braço havia sido atingido. Uma dor intensa se pronunciou e obrigou seus olhos a se fecharem. Aquele foi mais um golpe destinado a fazê-lo sofrer. Ele tinha certeza de que ele havia sido calculado... Seu braço poderia ser arrancado se Sephiroth quisesse e facilmente, assim como o golpe anterior em seu pescoço.

O ex-General admirou a dor escrita nas feições do moreno. Ele se conteve por um momento para que as vibrações de agonia percorressem por mais algum tempo aquele corpo. Quando ele achava que Vincent se acostumava com o novo corte, Sephiroth proporcionava outro, mais profundo. Seu olhar bebia o sofrimento, como se quisesse sorver o sangue que escorria. Ele sempre achou que vermelho era uma cor que combinava com Vincent.

Sephiroth se abaixou e deitou sua Masamune ao lado. Ele se aproximou do local da maior ferida, que adornava o peito coberto por um profundo traço vermelho. O ex-General encostou seu rosto ao tecido manchado de sangue e sentiu o aroma que o líquido exalava. E não era doce. Mas parecia muito agradável. Ele subiu suas mãos sobre os braços feridos de Vincent, fazendo-o segurar gemidos de dor. Sephiroth deslizou seu rosto pelo corpo, sentindo as vibrações causadas pelos batimentos acelerados.

Por um momento, o moreno sentiu que já havia visto aquela cena antes: o rosto e os cabelos prateados cobertos por sangue. A diferença era que anteriormente o sangue era de Sephiroth e não o dele. No reator... Aquele homem devia se lembrar... Estaria ele planejando fazer o mesmo que o ex-Turk tentara antes? De uma maneira semelhante...? Como em uma vingança? Vincent não o culparia. Afinal, ele deveria ter se sentido traído... mesmo sabendo o porquê de seu amante tentar matá-lo naquele reator... Devia... ter sido doloroso... Se o ex-General sentisse o mínimo de afeição por ele naquele momento.

_Vincent..._

O rapaz se lembrou do olhar que recebeu quando encontrou Sephiroth sangrando.

_Ele podia estar tentando me enganar... para que eu o ajudasse..._

O ex-Turk se lembrou de como ele tocou em seus cabelos, como se quisesse puxá-lo para mais perto, como se ele não quisesse que o deixasse...

E então...

Vincent sentiu os lábios cobertos de sangue tocarem os seus...

...Em um beijo vermelho.

x

x

x

x

_**Continua...**_

**O próximo capítulo será o último... **

**

* * *

****Viu, Kaoru, ninguém morreu neste capítulo! E pelo Tseng... Foi culpa do Seph que cumpriu o que havia dito antes... Acredite, eu amo o Tseng. Espero que minha próxima fic com ele possa compensar a perda dele aqui...**

**É, vermelho é minha cor favorita. **

**Eu fiquei estudando e estudando algumas partes de FF7... Mesmo que eu tenha jogado... sempre há fatos que eu esqueço... E por mais que eu tente lembrar, eu sempre volto a esquecer... Espero que a história tenha um mínimo de coerência... mesmo sendo um AU... Eu estive pensando... Se o Cloud pôde voltar com o corpo dele mesmo depois de ter mergulhado no Lifestream... por que não poderia acontecer o mesmo com Sephiroth? Pelo menos na minha fic...**

**Quando eu me sugeriram para fazer outra fic com o Seph e o Vince, a primeira cena que imaginei foi a dessa luta, porque eu não havia feito uma luta entre os dois antes na Prelúdio do Silêncio. **


	15. Chapter 15

**No capítulo anterior... Vincent finalmente reencontra Sephiroth sob um céu estrelado... E a lua testemunhou uma luta...**

**

* * *

****Avisos:**

Drama. Humor. Angst. Lemon. Dark Lemon. Violência. Deathfic.

**Universo Alternativo **(digamos que seja o mesmo mundo de FFVII, mas com grandes modificações na história, entre outras coisas).

**SephirothxVincent ZackxCloud RudexReno TsengxRufus SephirothxZackxCloud, outros(?). **

* * *

_Sim, este é o último capítulo..._

**

* * *

****Beta-reader: Ryeko-Dono**

**

* * *

**

**Encontro Vermelho**

**Por Vovô** (gosto de comer e dormir, não necessariamente nesta mesma ordem).

* * *

**Capítulo XV**

Tudo era escuridão.

O silêncio era cortado por pequenos estalos. As pálpebras de Vincent tremiam ao tentarem se abrir. O que era aquele som? Onde ele estava? Ele tentou se mover, mas algo o impedia. Era tudo tão confuso... Como se ele estivesse em uma outra dimensão. Seu corpo parecia estar em algum lugar, mas ao mesmo tempo não estar.

Mais daqueles sons contínuos.

Com grande esforço ele conseguiu abrir seus olhos. Vermelho... Um vermelho dourado cobriu sua visão. Eram labaredas de fogo que se contorciam provocando aquele barulho. Instintivamente ele tentou sair daquele lugar, mas seus braços estavam presos. O pânico tomou conta da sua mente, enquanto ele se contorcia para se livrar das amarras... inutilmente.

Vincent reparou que algum líquido grudava em suas costas. Seus olhos se voltaram para baixo e viram que ele estava em uma cama, os lençóis estavam cobertos pelo seu sangue que escorria. Ele pôde analisar os traços vermelhos que cobriam sua pele, por quase toda a extensão do seu corpo.

Ele estava em um quarto. O local parecia abandonado. As paredes estavam desbotadas e um enorme buraco cobria uma delas, fazendo com que o céu da noite pudesse ser visto. Uma formação rochosa era semelhante àquela que se estendia no local da luta. Aquilo significava que ele não estava longe daquele lugar. Concentrando mais em sua visão, ele pôde observar algumas construções antigas, muitas em ruínas, pertencentes a uma cidade abandonada.

Seu olhar se voltou para as amarras que o prendiam. Seus braços estavam acima de sua cabeça, seus pulsos cruzados. Ele estava preso à cabeceira da cama. Não era um metal tão resistente e o fato de que ele não conseguia se libertar significava que ele devia estar muito debilitado... Ele sentia que sua vida estava deixando-o com o líquido que fugia de suas veias.

O fogo já não o assustava mais, as chamas se limitavam a se mover educadamente no espaço da lareira. Até os estalos que ele produzia formavam um tipo de melodia... Como se o embalasse para um longo sono...

Seria aquele o fim? Abandonado para morrer naquele local isolado... Não parecia o estilo de Sephiroth... Deixá-lo morrer tranqüilamente... Seria mais coerente se ele estivesse observando... planejando algo silenciosamente...

Os olhos verdes dominados pelo Mako estavam mais perto do que ele supôs. Sephiroth estava a seu lado, sentado... Parecia mais uma aparição. Vincent tinha quase certeza de que ele não estava naquele local há um minuto atrás... Porém... ele não podia afirmar...

Lábios tocaram o local abaixo do enorme ferimento que cortava na diagonal o peito do ex-Turk... Então ele pôde ter certeza de que aquele Sephiroth era bem real...

Vincent prendeu a respiração quando o contato se fez mais e mais próximo da área atingida... Uma forte dor foi sentida em um outro local. Mãos percorriam os cortes dos seus braços e ele tentou se libertar. Os dedos tocaram seu ombro e caminharam até seu pescoço. Ele sentiu um polegar traçar o fino corte que a lâmina produziu no local.

Sephiroth fez seu rosto se levantar para que o encarasse. Era uma dor tão grande... Vincent não podia admitir que havia mais que dor quando seus olhos viam aquele a quem tanto procurou... Por vários anos... Fazia muito tempo que eles não ficavam tão próximos... Ele não podia admitir que sentia falta... Não podia admitir que gostaria de tocá-lo...

Os lábios encostaram-se ao rosto de Vincent que fechou os olhos, concentrando-se no contato... Ele sentiu o corpo de Sephiroth sobre o seu... A pele tão quente... E ele sentia tanto frio... Alguns fios prateados tocaram seus ombros e dedos se enroscaram nos cabelos negros que se espalhavam pelo travesseiro.

O que era aquilo? O jeito como ele o tocava... De repente, uma mordida foi sentida em seu pescoço, fazendo-o segurar sua respiração com o movimento inesperado. Os dentes se aprofundando sobre a pele lentamente... quase esbarrando na linha vermelha de um dos ferimentos, para em seguida arranhá-la de leve.

A mão de Sephiroth envolveu a nuca de Vincent, trazendo-o mais para perto. O moreno fazia o possível para não se mover, para evitar que o sangue escapasse com mais rapidez de seu corpo.

Uma parte dele queria que o ex-General terminasse aquela humilhação de uma vez, mas algo queria que aquilo continuasse, que o contato durasse por muito tempo, por mais doloroso... Os sentimentos contraditórios... O sofrimento...

Suas pálpebras queriam se fechar sobre seus olhos, sua mente se perdendo por caminhos ilusórios...

Vincent sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados de uma forma dolorosa, obrigando-o a abrir os olhos, a permanecer acordado para a realidade. O olhar verde ganhou um brilho diferente... algo predatório. Por algum motivo, o moreno não se surpreendeu... Aquilo parecia combinar tanto com Sephiroth, bem mais do que aqueles movimentos suaves. Ele se perguntava quanto daquela substância esverdeada havia influenciado no comportamento do ex-General, se teria sido aquilo que o fez enlouquecer... Ou se aquele homem sempre...

Uma seqüência de dores interrompeu seus pensamentos. As mãos percorriam seu corpo vorazmente, as unhas esbarrando nas áreas atingidas pela Masamune. Ele começou a respirar com sofreguidão, tentando, sem sucesso, controlar a percepção daquela dor. Não havia como ignorar o que Sephiroth fazia, a tortura imposta por aquela sádica carícia.

Como era de se esperar a expressão do ex-General demonstrava seu evidente divertimento. Vincent tinha receio daquele sorriso maldoso que se mostrava presente...

O membro de Sephiroth se fez notar quando ele o pressionou contra a coxa do moreno, que sentiu um arrepio subir por sua espinha. À medida que ele via o sofrimento ser escrito pelas feições do rapaz, mais seus movimentos se intensificavam. Ele estava cada vez mais entretido em formar desenhos vermelhos sobre a pele pálida. Sua mão começou a deslizar sobre seu próprio órgão em um ritmo lento, a princípio.

Vincent sentiu um alívio momentâneo quando a mão que abusava de seus ferimentos se afastou. A dor ainda estava presente, mas em menor intensidade.

Dedos tocaram seus lábios, brincando com eles sensualmente. Eles dançavam sobre sua pele, cobrindo-a com uma amostra do seu sangue. Vincent não queria conceder entrada a eles, mas os dedos foram abrindo espaço vagarosamente, até conseguirem seu acesso para dentro da boca. Eles tocaram a língua do moreno, fazendo-o provar a substância amarga. Os dedos deslizaram pela cavidade algumas vezes até se retirarem.

A mão de Sephiroth envolveu o membro de Vincent e começou a se movimentar sobre ele. Quando ela se afastou, o moreno se culpava por sentir falta dela.

Um polegar se afundou em seu umbigo, provocando uma sensação que ele não conseguia identificar, mas que não era completamente desprovida de prazer. Quando o ex-Turk estava se acostumando com a sensação, o contato foi interrompido.

Vincent aguardou com uma estranha ansiedade, a próxima ação e sentiu algo doloroso novamente. As unhas de Sephiroth arranhavam a parte interna de sua coxa, indo e voltando pelo mesmo caminho até marcar a pele com mais traços vermelhos.

O moreno achava aquela tortura insuportável... Ele só não entendia por que seu corpo parecia reagir de uma forma bem convidativa para qualquer tipo de toque que Sephiroth proporcionava... Mesmo os mais agressivos.

O próximo movimento fez com que Vincent quase enlouquecesse... O polegar circulou a extremidade de seu membro languidamente, às vezes fazendo um pouco mais de pressão, outras vezes quase deixando de tocá-lo. Por um momento, ele se esqueceu de todas as preocupações que assombravam sua mente, concentrando-se apenas na mão de Sephiroth que começava a percorrer seu órgão veementemente.

Ele não entendia como seu corpo ainda agüentava todas aquelas sensações, se aquilo se devia de alguma forma ao seu contato com o Lifestream, mas quando os movimentos se intensificaram, as explicações já não importavam mais.

As amarras machucavam seu pulso, por causa da maneira como ele estava se movendo, inconscientemente puxando-as.

Uma mordida foi sentida em seu ombro, tornando-se o novo alvo de Sephiroth, que marcava a pele com seus dentes. Sua mão continuava a estimular Vincent, que se culpava por não poder se desvencilhar do contato... por querer mais daquilo... mesmo com a dor que caminhava junto ao sangue que escorria lentamente com o leve tremor do seu corpo.

Seus olhos pareciam cobertos por uma nuvem, sua visão se escurecendo vagarosamente, mergulhando de maneira mais profunda em um mar de euforia e confusão. Ele sentiu sua pele começar a ganhar uma fina camada de suor e o ar que entrava em seus pulmões não parecia ser suficiente para mantê-lo acordado, fazendo sua mente rodar.

Aquela sensação se intensificou ainda mais, quando Sephiroth abandonou por um momento seu ombro e voltou sua atenção para seu pescoço. O que começou com um suave beijo, transformou-se em uma mordida que fez o sangue voltar a escorrer pelo corte e a passagem de ar quase se interromper.

Vincent se contorceu para tentar se libertar, mas parecia que aquela atitude dificultava mais sua situação, para seu desespero. Sephiroth se posicionou para ter mais acesso à área que estava mordendo e conseguiu impedir um pouco mais a passagem do ar. O ex-Turk sentiu que se aquilo continuasse por mais tempo ele desmaiaria, mas para seu alívio, aquela ação foi interrompida.

Sephiroth passou a olhar para seu rosto, admirando sua expressão que mostrava um doloroso prazer. Seus movimentos fazendo Vincent sentir-se muito próximo de se perder completamente, sempre como se estivesse à beira de um momento que nunca chegava.

O moreno implorava silenciosamente para que aquilo terminasse logo, mas quanto mais ele desejava, parecia que a distância aumentava, até fazê-lo acreditar que enlouqueceria... Para depois fazê-lo acreditar que estava mais perto que nunca...

Até finalmente alcançar o que tanto procurava. Sentir seu corpo se entregar e ser recebido por uma corrente de euforia e exaustão.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, mas ele podia afirmar que Sephiroth estava rindo, com aquele sorriso vitorioso... Por isso, Vincent não queria nem olhar para ele. No entanto, suas pálpebras se abriram com uma rapidez instintiva quando ele sentiu o ex-General segurar seu corpo, mudando sua posição. Sua pele entrando em contato mais uma vez com a dele.

Vincent não sabia o que fazer, uma onda de pânico preenchendo seus pensamentos. Porém, ele tinha noção de que não poderia fazer nada... para impedi-lo... Ele fechou seus olhos novamente e respirou fundo quando sentiu a extremidade encostar-se a sua abertura.

Ele esperava dor. E a que ele havia sentindo até então não foi o suficiente para prepará-lo para o que se seguiu. Sephiroth nunca foi muito gentil... Mas houve um tempo em que ele se preocupava... Porém, esse tempo já havia passado há muito... Mais que outra coisa, aquele demônio que almejava ser deus era especialista em causar sofrimento... de muitas maneiras... E Vincent tinha certeza que sentiu todas elas... O que não foi o suficiente para odiá-lo... Como ele gostaria de odiá-lo... Mas ele não conseguia desenvolver aquele sentimento nem quando o ex-General dominava seu corpo, impondo seu ritmo violento.

Em meio aos pensamentos cortados e a dor de ter que receber algo que seu corpo não aceitava, Vincent começou a escutar uma voz que o intrigou... Demorou um tempo para ele perceber que o som vinha da sua própria garganta... Ele tentou controlar seus gritos roucos, mas era uma tarefa impossível de ser realizada.

Ele achava que aquele era um bom momento para perder seus sentidos e acordar somente quando tudo estivesse acabado... ou nunca mais acordar... Certamente o porvir não seria nada agradável. Mas seu corpo teimava em resistir, teimava em aceitar a dor, em se queixar em silêncio... ou quase...

Era como uma agradável melodia que os ouvidos de Sephiroth recebiam os gritos baixos de dor, que às vezes se transformavam em um longo gemido rouco. Ele sempre gostou de ouvir os sons que aquelas cordas vocais produziam... Principalmente quando respondiam a algo que ele proporcionava...

Embora Sephiroth tivesse plena consciência de que estava provocando um ato doloroso para seu parceiro, ele não o fazia por maldade... pelo menos, não apenas por esse motivo... Havia um sádico prazer em ver aquela face expressar um sentimento tão melancólico, em ver o corpo pálido se contorcer sob linhas vermelhas... Melhor do que sentir aqueles músculos ao redor de seu membro, era forçar seu caminho para dentro... E a cada investida ver o ciclo se repetir novamente.

As labaredas contidas pela lareira iluminavam o corpo pálido de Vincent com um leve tom dourado e o vermelho das chamas pareciam intensificar a cor do sangue que dançava sobre a pele.

Sephiroth segurou o rosto do moreno, até que ele o encarasse. Ele viu as cores do fogo refletidas nos olhos dele, tremulando como se estivessem vivas, fazendo-os ganhar um aspecto ainda mais sobrenatural. Aquele olhar e os lábios, que moviam formando palavras incoerentes, pareciam contar um segredo. Pelo menos era o que o ex-General imaginava... Ele era uma daquelas pessoas que se divertiam ao tentar entender o que o silêncio dizia... o que o incompreensível significava.

E era como se o tempo tivesse parado. E eles estivessem presos em uma outra dimensão. Naqueles intermináveis minutos.

Um calor cada vez maior envolvia Sephiroth. A cada nova investida, sempre que seu corpo encontrava o outro. Ele sentia necessidade de aplicar uma força excessiva a todo movimento, de uma forma que Vincent começou a não sentir mais a dor, de tanto que ele a sentia.

E mais daqueles intermináveis minutos se passaram até que Sephiroth decidiu se entregar, hesitantemente, à euforia que terminaria aquele momento. Seus movimentos se aceleraram gradativamente até ele sentir um prazer maior ser distribuído a cada canto do seu corpo. Seus músculos se contraíram e depois relaxaram. Seus olhos se fecharam por um breve momento, e quando ele voltou a abri-los, por alguns segundos ele só pôde ver uma mancha de escuridão... Até a imagem de Vincent voltar a se formar a sua frente. O moreno parecia ter sido entregue a um estado de silenciosa exaustão.

x

x

x

x

Parecia tão agradável... Como se seu corpo estivesse envolvido por uma aura que o acalentasse. E havia algo de muito errado naquilo. A menos que aquela tortura física e psicológica tenha sido apenas uma alucinação...

Vincent abriu os olhos e pôde encarar uma parede de concreto azul desbotada. Ele estava em uma cama, em cima de um colchão muito aconchegante... Ou seria uma impressão causada pelos vários anos dormindo em locais não muito cômodos...

A dor? Ele não sabia se era exatamente dor o que estava sentindo... Parecia mais como se todo o seu corpo estivesse tomado por uma enorme exaustão.

Um dos seus braços estava jogado sobre o travesseiro, próximo ao seu rosto. O outro estava sobre seu corpo. Ele podia ver finos cortes cobrindo sua pele, mas não havia sangue.

Enquanto Vincent se perguntava o que havia acontecido com Sephiroth, ele sentiu alguém se mover perto dele. A princípio, alguns fios de cabelo tocaram seus ombros. Depois, uma mão desceu pelo seu braço.

Quando o ex-Turk estava prestes a expressar alguma pergunta incrédula, uma voz baixa soou próxima ao seu ouvido:

- Vejo que seu cabelo cresceu bastante desde aqueles tempos...

De tudo que Vincent esperava ouvir do homem que planejava mudar o destino do mundo, do homem que era seu inimigo e que o mantinha em seu poder, um comentário sobre o seu cabelo era uma das últimas coisas que ele imaginaria. Enquanto Vincent pensava nas conseqüências de uma alta exposição ao Mako, Sephiroth deslizava suas mãos em suas longas mechas negras, seus dedos se afundando entre elas, tocando sua pele com suas pontas. O ex-Turk estava se esforçando muito para negar o fato de que aquilo era extremamente agradável.

- Pena que eu não poderei vê-lo crescer mais... – Sephiroth passou sua mão pela parte de baixo das costas de Vincent, onde os cabelos não alcançavam.

O que significavam aquelas palavras?

- Você vai me matar agora? – O moreno se virou e encarou o ex-General, que riu longamente, até parar e mostrar um sorriso indecifrável.

- Eu vou dar uma escolha a você... Embora eu já saiba a resposta... – Vincent olhava com atenção, demonstrando uma certa ansiedade e desconfiança com o que Sephiroth dizia. – Você deseja ficar ao meu lado ou me enfrentar outra vez?

O ex-Turk respirou fundo. Aquela pergunta parecia ser absurda, no entanto, era como se ela acertasse em cheio algo em seu interior. Ele não conseguia explicar o que aquelas palavras faziam-no sentir.

Os olhos verdes pareciam despidos de qualquer traço de cinismo, eles olhavam com uma calma que não combinava com a tensão que se espalhava pelo ar.

O olhar de Vincent percorreu a imagem de Sephiroth, que estava sentado ao seu lado. Aquele corpo esculpido com perfeição. Os longos cabelos se estendiam sobre seus ombros e seu tórax, como se acariciassem a pele abaixo. Aquele rosto de anjo, que por vezes mostrava um sorriso demoníaco, parecia daquela vez, mais próximo do céu do que nunca, demonstrando uma serenidade rara.

Vincent fez um grande esforço para se aproximar. Ele tocou uma longa mecha prateada que moldava uma das faces do ex-General e caia sobre seu peito. Com a outra mão, ele tocou um ombro e a levou pelo pescoço, até chegar à nuca e puxá-la para que seus rostos se aproximassem. O moreno fez seus corpos se tocarem e sentiu o calor que se formava pelo contato entre eles. Seus lábios se tocaram, suas bocas se encontraram e um beijo demorado teve início.

Se ele desejava permanecer ao lado de Sephiroth...? Não havia nada mais no mundo que Vincent procurava além daquilo... No entanto... poderia ele se permitir?

x

x

x

x

O sol brilhava alto no céu da manhã.

O ex-Turk caminhava pelo solo rochoso. Seu corpo estava curado. Algumas cicatrizes ainda cobriam a pele em vários locais, mas ele não se importava, ele tinha assuntos mais importantes para se preocupar.

Com passos apressados ele logo viu a paisagem mudar de um marrom constante para um leque de tons esverdeados. Parecia que ele havia encontrado seu caminho de volta para o local em que ele encontrou Sephiroth pela primeira vez depois de tantos anos. Embora ele tivesse estado naquela floresta, algo parecia diferente... Ou talvez, fosse ele quem estivesse diferente...

O penhasco estava a sua frente. O local por onde fora arremessado direto para o Lifestream. Seus olhos seguiram o curso da energia esverdeada.

x

x

x

x

- Ele... Dizem que ele deve estar muito longe... – Zack estava ajoelhado no chão da clínica com uma das mãos apoiadas na cadeira de rodas em que Cloud estava sentado. – Mas eu sei que ele ainda está aqui... Não acho que ele iria para muito longe de mim... Não é mesmo? – falou olhando para o loiro que não respondia, sua mente perdida em outro lugar.

-... – Vincent não sabia bem o que dizer... Zack parecia quase tão fora de si, quanto Cloud.

O ex-Turk andou pela costa até encontrar um sinal de civilização vindo de uma vila no meio de uma floresta. De alguma forma, ele sabia que encontraria o que estava procurando naquele local. Quando ele viu o rosto conhecido de um Soldier, sua intuição se confirmou. Zack estava parado no meio da rua olhando para o chão. Vincent foi ao seu encontro, mas o outro rapaz simplesmente virou-se e entrou por uma porta. Naquele momento, o ex-Turk viu que havia algo de errado. Quando adentrou o local que veio a descobrir que era uma clínica, seus olhos viram uma cena alarmante: Cloud estava sentado em uma cadeira de rodas como se tivesse perdido completamente a razão e Zack tentava conversar com ele com uma voz baixa e trêmula.

Vincent sentiu um toque em seu ombro e se virou rapidamente para ver quem era.

- Venha comigo, vamos conversar um pouco lá fora – disse o médico.

-???-perguntou o moreno após eles terem saído da clínica e encontrarem as ruelas da vila cercada pela floresta.

- Você os conhece, não é?

- Sim. O que está acontecendo?

O médico respirou fundo. – Faz alguns dias que seu amigo foi encontrado pelas redondezas, trazido por uma corrente de Mako. Ele passou tempo demais exposto à energia e apresenta um caso grave de envenenamento.

Vincent conhecia os efeitos que o contato com Lifestream podia causar nas pessoas... E aquela consciência o deixava mais preocupado. – Mas... o que acontecerá com ele... Isso é...

- Provavelmente irreversível. – O médico completou. – Pelo tempo que ele deve ter sido exposto à energia, é um milagre ele ainda estar vivo. – Seu olhar se entristeceu. – Não que isto seja motivo de muita comemoração... Eu sinto muito...

Ele tinha que tomar uma decisão. Sephiroth estava em algum lugar tentando realizar seu plano e não havia tempo a perder. Seus passos o guiaram de volta à clínica. Os dois Soldiers permaneciam do mesmo jeito.

- Zack. – O moreno nem olhou para cima, mas Vincent sabia que ele estava escutando. – Eu vou atrás de Sephiroth, você... vai ficar aqui, não vai?

Rapidamente olhos azuis se voltaram para ele, uma expressão exaltada em seu rosto. – Mas você não pode ir sem a gente! O Cloud precisa lutar contra ele!!

-...Você... sabe o que aconteceu...

- Eu não acredito no que eles dizem! Eu sei que a qualquer momento ele vai acordar!

- Zack...

O Soldier se levantou e segurou os braços de Vincent. – Não me olhe desse jeito!! Eu sei o que estou falando! Ele está querendo voltar, eu posso sentir isso. Só é uma questão de tempo...

- Creio que não temos esse tempo.

O olhar azul pareceu perdido. - Eu escuto o Cloud falar comigo, você não escuta? Uma voz... em algum lugar da sua mente? - Vincent tentou desviar dos olhos que se puseram a encará-lo intensamente. – Tente ouvir...

Aquilo parecia absurdo. Ele não entendia o que Zack estava falando. De repente, porém, era como se ele entendesse... Como se uma mensagem fosse transmitida diretamente para seu cérebro. Era assustador. Em um momento, não havia nada. No outro, parecia que uma enxurrada de vozes ensurdecedoras envolvia seus neurônios. Vincent fechou os olhos e quis tapar seus ouvidos, mas sabia que aqueles sons não vinham de fora. Após alguns segundos... Sua mente voltou a ficar em silêncio e seus olhos se abriram.

- Eu não entendo...

De repente, um forte estrondo foi ouvido no cômodo. Era a cadeira de rodas que havia caído para trás. Zack se virou rapidamente, alarmado. E seus olhos se arregalaram com o que viram: Cloud estava em pé, uma estranha expressão em seu rosto.

- Você está bem?

- Precisamos ir. – O rapaz ignorou a pergunta do outro Soldier, pegou sua espada e saiu da clínica.

Zack agradeceu brevemente ao médico e à enfermeira, para depois sair junto de Vincent atrás de Cloud, que já estava quase nos limites do vilarejo. O Soldier correu atrás do outro e tentou forçar um sorriso. – Estamos indo para onde?

- Para a reunião.

x

x

x

x

Vincent ficou impressionado em como Cloud os guiou até aquela região gelada ao norte. O jovem parecia movido por algum tipo de força determinada e inesgotável. Se Zack não o convencesse a parar em alguns momentos para descansar, o ex-Turk tinha certeza de que ele continuaria direto, esquecendo-se de comer e dormir.

Os três estavam em um dos quartos da hospedaria, trocando breves palavras sobre seus próximos passos. Eles conversavam em um tom baixo e monótono, sem ânimo, como se estivessem envolvidos pela aura fria da região.

No entanto, havia um brilho assustador nos olhos azuis de Cloud enquanto ele falava. E aquilo não se devia à chama da lareira que se refletia neles. Vincent se perguntava se era por causa da influência do Mako... ou se era a proximidade com o local onde Sephiroth estava. Talvez os dois motivos. Ele imaginava como devia ter sido difícil para o jovem ver toda sua vida antes de entrar para a ShinRa queimar diante dos seus olhos. E pelas mãos de quem mais admirava. E chegava a hora de impedi-lo de uma vez por todas. Mais que uma vingança pessoal, pela segurança de uma infinidade de formas de vida.

A conversa se encerrou quando o silêncio se estendeu por um longo tempo. Cloud estava parado de frente à lareira, olhando o fogo dançar lentamente. Zack passou seus braços pela cintura do loiro e disse algo ao seu ouvido sem receber uma resposta. Vagarosamente, Cloud foi à direção da cama que ficava ao centro e deitou-se sem dizer palavra alguma. Seus olhos estavam abertos, observando o teto. Zack passou uma de suas mãos na direção do olhar, bloqueando a visão. O moreno se ajoelhou no chão e inclinou seu corpo sobre o outro, afundando seu rosto no pescoço do loiro e deixando um beijo no local. Lentamente, Cloud fechou os olhos e pareceu ter um breve momento de paz.

Vincent observou a cena disfarçadamente pelo reflexo que o vidro da janela mostrava. Quando ele poderia imaginar que um dia estaria em um quarto com os ex-amantes de Sephiroth, preparando-se para impedi-lo de continuar com seu plano... o que significava destruí-lo. Pois não havia mais salvação para ele. Se um dia, nos tempos em que ele havia acabado de entrar na ShinRa, alguém contasse que ele estaria em uma situação dessas, Vincent pensaria que essa pessoa teria um distorcido senso de humor. Porém, não parecia tão engraçado quando se vivia aquilo.

Seu olhar se voltou mais uma vez para seus dois companheiros. Eles pareciam estar dormindo. Zack ainda estava ajoelhado no chão, deveria ser uma posição incômoda, mas Vincent não tinha coragem de interromper aquele momento. Uma estranha sensação se prendeu no peito do ex-Turk ao ver a cena. Os dois estavam sofrendo... mas pelo menos estavam juntos... Tinham um ao outro. O que havia sobrado para ele? Apenas uma enorme dor. E a única pessoa que poderia amenizá-la era quem a estava causando.

E aquela proposta que ele nunca poderia aceitar...? Permanecer ao lado dele... Enquanto ele brincava de ser deus e decidia o futuro do planeta. Assisti-lo causar uma destruição que talvez não pudesse ser revertida. Vê-lo se transformar completamente em um monstro que sempre esteve adormecido em suas células. Mas... se eles estivessem juntos, será que não haveria um momento, por mais breve que fosse, que Vincent se sentiria feliz...?

Se havia algo que Vincent nunca se permitiria, era ser feliz.

x

x

x

x

O vento produzia um eco triste por entre as frias formações rochosas. Quando atingia os ouvidos dos viajantes, ele se assemelhava a um longo uivo. Quanto mais eles se aproximavam, mais as correntes de ar se chocavam contra seus corpos com força. A longa subida revelava um abismo cada vez maior abaixo dos estranhos desenhos esculpidos em pedra. Embaixo, o Lifestream se estendia por todo o local, em uma das maiores proporções já vistas.

A névoa esverdeada se tornava cada vez mais densa à medida que eles avançavam e curiosamente, o vento se tornava mais silencioso.

Uma enorme procissão de homens encapuzados surgiu no meio do caminho. Enquanto alguns seguiam lentamente, outros tombavam ou caiam no abismo. Eles seguiam seu destino de sacrifício com resignação. Não adiantava tentar ajudá-los, um a um eles desabavam. E os que ainda seguiam não podiam ser impedidos, pareciam movidos por uma força sobrenatural que os impulsionava. Quando eles alcançavam seu mestre, nenhum grito escapava de suas gargantas quando seus corpos eram cortados ao meio.

Cada vez mais daqueles homens encapuzados eram vistos ao chão, manchando-o de vestes pretas e sangue. Sephiroth foi encontrado pacientemente cortando os últimos seres encapuzados, à beira do penhasco.

Chegara o momento.

O grupo se encontrava em frente ao seu oponente. Os três se prepararam. Em um instante, uma enxurrada de memórias cobriu suas mentes para depois sumir completamente. Eles foram derrubados de uma só vez. Rapidamente, eles levantaram e encontraram uma enorme criatura com formas assustadoras. Era uma espécie de corpo distorcido que exalava uma aura sobrenatural.

Jenova.

Em um momento o céu pareceu se escurecer, para depois se tornar vermelho quando uma luz se espalhou pelo local. A fonte luminosa atingiu um a um, atingindo-os com sua poderosa energia destrutiva.

Não havia tempo a perder. Logo que eles terminaram de curar seus danos, seus ataques começaram.

Mais rápido do que eles esperavam, a luz vermelha voltou a se espalhar pelo ambiente até atingir a todos. Se aquilo se repetisse mais vezes, eles não resistiriam por muito tempo.

Uma sucessão de golpes se reiniciou, até o ataque da criatura que veio dos céus como uma praga voltasse a acontecer.

O ciclo se repetiu por um tempo que parecia não ter fim. Seus corpos já estavam começando a se desgastar, enquanto o ser gigantesco continuava em sua pose majestosa.

O grupo começou a desferir suas mais fortes magias para tentar causar danos mais altos. O chão tremeu por diversas vezes e uma infinidade de luzes sagradas se espalharam pelo local.

Quando aquela luz vermelha não os atingia, uma forte corrente de ar os derrubava até eles conseguirem se recuperar para um novo ataque.

Mas eles não seriam derrotados... a menos que uma ofensiva mais perigosa estivesse ainda para surgir daquela criatura. Era uma questão de tempo. Eles não poderiam ser impedidos naquele momento, sem enfrentar a quem eles precisavam.

E após os ataques se repetirem uma porção de vezes, a criatura começou a se desmanchar de uma maneira horripilante, para depois sumir no ar.

Mais depressa do que eles esperavam, Sephiroth surgiu no centro do local.

Cloud não esperou muito para atacá-lo. O ex-General defendeu-se com sua Masamune e empurrou o Soldier, fazendo-o ir aos ares, mas ele permaneceu por alguns instantes suspenso, parecendo contrariar as leis da física, até Sephiroth saltar e ir ao seu encontro. Os dois dançaram no ar. Apenas faíscas podiam ser vistas por um olhar despreparado, de tão rápidos que eram os movimentos.

Com um golpe mais forte Cloud foi jogado para longe, seus pés formando uma cortina de poeira ao se arrastarem no solo.

Zack logo partiu para o ataque, correndo enquanto Sephiroth o aguardava. Vincent disparou alguns tiros antes que o Soldier pudesse alcançar o oponente, mas eles foram desviados pela lâmina da Masamune, que não demorou a fazer o mesmo com os golpes da espada de Zack.

Os dois andavam em círculos pelo chão, calculando o momento para a investida. Sephiroth cortou o ar quando seu oponente se desviou. O moreno seguiu com um contra-ataque, que foi impedido pela outra espada. As lâminas se enfrentaram por um momento, até Zack ser lançado para longe.

Sephiroth virou-se na direção de Vincent e começou a andar lentamente. O ex-Turk escapou do primeiro ataque, do segundo, mas não pôde evitar o terceiro. Seu corpo foi jogado para cima pelo impacto e colidiu duramente com o solo. O ex-General estava prestes a introduzir sua espada no rapaz, quando os outros dois atacaram-no ao mesmo tempo. Ele desviava dos golpes com facilidade e encontrava oportunidades para contra-atacar. Com um giro do seu corpo, a Masamune deu uma volta no ar e lançou os dois para longe, cada um caindo de um lado.

Alguns tiros foram lançados na direção de Sephiroth, que desviava tão rápido que mal parecia que ele se movia. Seus passos o levaram até Cloud, que ainda não havia conseguido levantar. O jovem tentou se arrastar para longe de seu inimigo, mas a espada atingiu seu peito em cheio. Um grito que não era o dele foi escutado no ar. O impacto dos passos apressados ressoava pelo chão quando Zack atacou Sephiroth com toda a força. Sangue jorrou pelo ar. O moreno caiu para trás quando a lâmina atravessou seu tórax. Porém, Sephiroth também havia sido atingido. Um corte se fazia presente em seu lado direito.

Enquanto os dois Soldier permaneciam no chão, Vincent aproveitava a oportunidade para desferir mais alguns tiros na direção do homem de cabelos prateados.

De repente, ele não se encontrava mais no local onde estava, como se tivesse sumido. Ele reapareceu na frente do ex-Turk e se este não fosse rápido o suficiente, teria sido cortado ao meio.

Os dois saltaram e começaram a se atacar no ar. Vincent recebeu novos ferimentos e Sephiroth ganhou novos cortes em sua roupa. Com um forte golpe, o moreno foi arremessado contra o chão, caindo inconsciente.

Um brilho se formou no local em que eles se encontravam e o corpo do ex-General foi percorrido por uma corrente elétrica. Ele caiu de pé no chão e correu na direção de quem havia desferido aquela magia. Zack ainda estava deitado se recuperando do último ferimento, quando outro foi adicionado. A Masamune atravessou seu peito e o rapaz sentiu sangue escorrer. Sua visão se escureceu quando ele recebeu um novo golpe, e o ar parecia não ser o suficiente quando ele foi atingido novamente.

Os gritos desesperados de Cloud foram escutados enquanto ele se arrastava na direção de Zack. Por onde ele passava uma linha vermelha se formava. E ele se esforçava tanto para chegar rápido, mas parecia que ele nunca chegaria perto o suficiente, a tempo de...

_Você prometeu que nunca morreria... _

Sephiroth sentiu alguém o puxar. Cloud segurava em sua roupa sem forças para impedi-lo de outra forma. O ex-General se virou e encarou a cena patética. Ele chutou o jovem, que saiu rolando pelo chão.

O loiro se viu mais distante do seu companheiro que estava imóvel sobre uma poça do seu próprio sangue.

- Zack... – Ele tentou estender sua mão naquela direção.

- Ele não pode escutá-lo – disse Sephiroth ao fincar a Masamune sobre a mão estendida. Logo em seguida, ele retirou a espada e a fez atravessar as costas de Cloud. A lâmina foi retirada do corpo mais uma vez, levantando-se para voltar a atingi-lo, mas antes que o pudesse fazer, ele sentiu uma porção de tiros perfurarem seu corpo. Ele se virou e caminhou na direção de Vincent.

- Sephiroth!! – O grito o fez parar. Seus olhos mal acreditavam no que ele estava vendo. Cloud fincou sua espada no chão e começou a se levantar. – Eu... fiz uma promessa há alguns anos atrás... e hoje é o dia de cumpri-la... – Os olhos azuis reluziam com um brilho intenso.

Omnislash.

Uma sucessão de golpes atingiu Sephiroth, cada um deles causando uma enorme quantidade de dano. O corpo foi cortado impiedosamente. Por fim, Cloud saltou e sua espada ganhou um brilho especial, como se estivesse envolta em uma aura sagrada. O último golpe cortou o ar de cima a baixo, fazendo um enorme tremor ser repercutido no chão por causa do impacto.

Sephiroth sentiu uma dor imensa se espalhar pelo seu corpo. As forças pareciam fugir de todas as suas células, mas ele tentava continuar a segurar a Masamune. Ele sentia sangue em sua garganta, mas ele não queria acreditar naquilo. Com passos lentos ele caminhou até a beira do penhasco e olhou para o Lifestream abaixo. A mesma cor de seus olhos refletida na corrente de energia.

Vincent caminhou lentamente até Sephiroth.

Cloud tentou impedi-lo, mas sentiu braços ao seu redor. O jovem olhou para o lado e lançou uma expressão exasperada para Zack. A resposta que ele obteve, foi um abraço do qual ele poderia se desvencilhar a qualquer momento, mas não conseguiria.

Sephiroth se virou e olhou para Vincent. O moreno não acreditava na expressão daquele rosto. Ele parecia... calmo... Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi ver um sorriso se formar. Um sorriso desprovido de maldade.

- O seu destino nunca foi me matar...

Ele estendeu sua mão e passou a ponta de seus dedos pelo rosto de Vincent, que sentiu alguma força dentro de si apertando seu peito. O moreno deu um passo à frente e colocou sua mão sobre a outra em seu rosto. Em um breve instante, algo se fez presente no olhar dominado pelo Mako, um brilho diferente. Sephiroth se jogou de costas no penhasco. Sua mão deslizou pela face do ex-Turk e pelos os longos fios negros, que foram a última coisa que ele tocou. Seus olhos fixos em Vincent enquanto ele caía. Seu corpo desceu até se afundar em meio ao Lifestream. A energia fluida o cobrindo completamente.

O rapaz olhou para baixo procurando por Sephiroth, mas quando seus olhos vermelhos se voltaram para o Lifestream que se movia lentamente, Vincent só viu o seu rosto refletido na superfície esverdeada.

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

x

**Fim... desta fantasia.**

**Muito obrigado a todos que leram até aqui. Obrigado àqueles que deixaram review e vieram falar comigo pelo orkut! Mais uma vez obrigado a RyekoDono por ser uma paciente beta-reader e ótima ficwriter!**

**Eu não quis determinar uma morte para o Sephiroth, então eu preferi deixar como uma incógnita. Pode ser que ele tenha finalmente morrido, mas eu acho que ele estaria vagando em algum lugar e talvez um dia voltasse para assombrar novamente os heróis. **

**E o Zack não morreu na mina fic! Nem o Cloud! Rude e Reno sumiram... Desculpem-me, mas eu não conseguiria matá-los e nem podia fazer os dois aparecerem felizes de helicóptero depois do Vincent ver o Seph caindo... Talvez eles tenham aparecido de helicóptero depois para resgatar os três... Mas o status oficial deles é "desaparecidos". Não pensem que eu odeio o Rufus e o Tseng, eu gosto até demais dos dois... tanto que a minha próxima fic vai ser deles, com o Reno no triângulo...**

**Então meus projetos futuros serão a fic do Rufus com o Reno e o Tseng. E depois vou postar aqui a do GenesisxYazoo (como me sugeriram), VincentxNero, ChaosxNero. Torçam para eu terminar as outras fics de FFVIII e de Castlevaia – Lament of Innocence. E quem sabe escrever uma de Devil May Cry (ainda estou pensando). Eu pensei em todas as sugestões que me deram, espero que as idéias surjam na minha mente!**

**Se alguém se interessar por fics de outros fandoms:**

**Castlevania: Curse of Darkness.**

TrevorxHector (Vozes Contidas no Tempo)

**Castlevania: Symphony of the Night.**

AlucardxRichter (Lost Symphony)

**Final Fantasy 8**

IrvinexSquall (O Caminho Inesperado)

SeiferxSquall (A Solidão dos Sonhos)

**Yami no Matsuei**

MurakixTsuzuki/TatsumixTsuzuki (Batimentos Dissonantes)

**Yu Yu Hakusho**

Kurama YoukoxKuronue (A Escolha Pelo Risco)

**Abraços do Vovô!**


End file.
